Secrets d'Ado'
by xX-G0thik4-Xx
Summary: C'est une histoire que j'ai envoyé à moonscoop, il me semble qu'ils m'ont autorisé à la publier en public, la voici encore mieux et améliorée... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira bonne lecture...
1. Là où tout à commencer

Cela fait déjà depuis ma petite enfance, que ces soucis ont commencés, avec ma meilleure amie , l'unique amie de maternelle, nous avions toutes deux un secret que personnes ne connait... Ce secret a fini par s'amplifier lorsqu'il s'est agit de nos vies.

En réalité, nos pères étaient professeurs surtout dans les maths et la science, ils avaient réussis à fonder un projet, un nouveau monde, comme parallèle ou même virtuel. Ce monde s'était Lyoko, un monde qui semblait être au début sans danger, enfin c'était le cas, au début. Avant que nos vies soient en périls, X.A.N.A le programme multi-agent, était en harmonie avec nous, on était tous heureux... Je me souviens encore de la première fois où ma meilleure amie, Aelita et moi sommes allées dans Lyoko : Nous sommes revenus assez bizarrement, les comportements avaient changés nous étions moins réelles et différentes que les autres, nous avions des pouvoirs même sur Terre. J'étais devenue comme une genre de danseuse/princesse/génie orientale et elle une fée/elfe, le problème en revenant fut que parfois nous reprenions notre forme de « Lyoko-habitant s » (c'était le nom avant de ceux qui était de Lyoko maintenant on nous appelle tous « Lyoko-guerrier »). Bref nous étions à présent différentes des autres, il fallait garder le secret à jamais, au début c'était notre joué favori et ensuite c'est devenu notre vie.

Un Jour, lors d'une escalade en maternelle sur un rocher où logiquement nous avions des sangles, une erreur terrible arriva les sangles faites pour ceci lâcha et elle et moi nous étions rattrapées l'une à l'autre comme nous pouvions nous écrasions sur le sol. Résultats, nous fûmes mortes. Nos parents arrivèrent (ceci fut raconté par mon père à son père en cachette dans cette fameuse usine, le jour où je les ai entendu et le jour où tout est venu clair et qui m'a traumatisée à vie), et ils voulurent garder nos corps, nos mères étaient à la maison, au courant de rien, ils décidèrent après 1heure de réflexion d'essayer de nous vitualisés sur Lyoko pour nous redonner vie en nous implantant en nous un programme qui nous permet de tenir en vie. Seulement, ceci ne plut pas à X.A.N.A car un autre programme avait servit, mettant en cause l'harmonie de Lyoko. Au début, on ne ressentit rien et puis il fallut pour moi partir dans une autre région. Pour avoir aucune trace de tout cela, le père d'Aelita, Franz fit plus tard un retour dans le passé, seul. Moi j'étais déjà partie ailleurs, je fis mes derniers à dieu à Aelita le jour de mes bagages par ma fenêtre de chambre dans la petite maisonnette/chalet qui était pas loin de sa maison, j'appris plus tard qu'il fut détruit...

Ensuite, dans la nouvelle région où je suis revenu, là où apparemment, il y avait le reste de la famille, j'eus des soucis de mémoire, de flashs, de visions, de rêves bizarres, on me dit que j'avais des problèmes avec mon passé que j'oubliais petit à petit pour y remédier, on me donna des médicaments que je suivis encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai du changer de collège où j'avais des soucis, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis... Je vais être interne à Kadic, pas loin de là où j'ai vécu une partie de mon enfance, il y a de ça bien plus que 14 ans pourtant... Car l'effet du secret m'a comme ralenti ma vieillesse, heureusement personnes n'a rien vu... Comme si tout était normal, tout me semble pourtant étrange et surnaturel et si impossible... ça va me faire tout bizarre de revoir mon enfance, je me demande si Franz et sa fille habite toujours là sauf que sa fille doit avoir maintenant 24 ans, moi j'ai subit des soucis avec mon programme, nous avions toutes les 2, un différent, plusieurs fois au coma à l'hôpital... Cette fois j'espère que tout ira bien que je n'aurai pas un choc en revoyant tout... Qui sait je retrouverai peut-être des choses oubliés de mon enfance pas loin, des objets, des joués, une partie de mon collier... Tout ce qui me semble aujourd'hui surnaturel est habituel pour moi, maintenant mes cauchemars bizarre, mes visions, mes flashs etc. Ne me font plus rien j'en suis tellement habituée...

Aujourd'hui mes bagages sont prêts je pars pour Kadic, me voilà dans le bus, je songe et songe à ce qui pourrait m'arriver là-bas...

* * *

><p>Notes : C'est une histoire qui est basée sur Code Lyoko et une vie mystérieuse et aussi avec l'adolescence j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Un rang supérieur à moi m'a autorisé à le publier en public, bonne lecture !<p> 


	2. Un nouvelle vie avec un nouveau départ

Me voilà enfin arrivée dans la ville la plus proche de mon village, c'est un grand pas que je fais pour monter dans le train qui me mènera jusqu'à Kadic, là-bas je me débrouillerais pour le bus jusqu'au collège que je ne prendrais qu'une fois dans ma vie me semble-t-il autant en profité. Ce temps seule me permet de songer à tout, à ce qui pourrait m'arriver et qui sait à d'éventuels amis que je pourrais me faire... Dans le train je monte avec ma valise, la garde toujours prêt de moi et m'arrange pour être prêt d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir regarder le paysage tout en pensant. J'allume mon MP4 et j'écoute de la musique, pour évité d'être gênée par le bruit à côté.

Après quelques heures dans le train, j'arrive dans Kadic, enfin je prends un bus et là mon cœur se serre je commence à appréhender à avoir peur de ce qui pourrait se passer là-bas, je vais me retrouver seule sans ma famille pendant presque un an maintenant et impossible de revenir en arrière ni de faire demi-tour : c'est fini...

Le bus s'arrête... Je descends doucement avec ma valise, regardes les horizons, le bus s'en va derrière moi, je suis devant la porte du collège/lycée... Je prends une grande inspiration et j'avance dans l'allée...

Au début désert, j'essais de trouver l'administration certainement le premier bâtiment sur lequel je tombe... Je rentre trouve au bout un couloir étroit et le longe, puis je vois la porte du directeur, Mr Delmas, je toc et on me demande de rentrer :

« _Bonjour_ », dis-je ... et avant que j'ai pu rajouter Mr Delmas me coupa ...

« - _Bonjour, vous devez être notre nouvelle élève ? Asseyez-vous donc je vais vous donner toutes les instructions et tout le nécessaire._

- _Je vous remercie, je ne connais pas vraiment les lieux et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est vraiment ce collège/lycée, ni ce qu'il y a ..._

- _Ah mais vous verrez mademoiselle, c'est grand, il y a même une forêt, vous pourrez y passé ici vos années collège et vos années lycée... Je vais vous envoyer Mr Moralès pour vous montrer où poser vos bagages et vous montrer assez vite les lieux..._

-_ Je retiens facilement... Je voudrais faire S, mon ambition est grande j'aimerais être médecin généraliste alors je réfléchis facilement et fréquemment donc je retiens vite..._

- _Tant mieux, car nous avons beaucoup de travail... Je vous donne tous ces papiers... et j'appelle Mr Moralès..._

- _Merci_ »

Il me donna tout les papiers nécessaire et Mr Moralès ne tarda pas à arriver en quittant poliment cette endroit, je me souvins de ce que m'avait dit le proviseur à propos d'une éventuel forêt à Kadic... Bien sûre qu'il y en avait une, je vivais à l'intérieur même pour dire avant quand j'étais petite mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant à Kadic, si c'était celle où je vivais... Tout ceci commencer à m'angoisser mais il fallait que je me concentre pour retenir et apprendre de ces lieux...

Mr Moralès me présenta assez vite certains lieux et me fit vite arriver à l'internat :

« -_ Et voilà mademoiselle_, me dit-il

- _Je vous remercie,_ lui dis-je

- _Y a pas de quoi, mademoiselle euh..._

- _Hawter , Anaïta Hawter_

_- Bonne journée mademoiselle Hawter , ah et au faite vous aurez une colocataire dans la chambre bien sûre, j'avais oublié de prévenir, cette fille je ne sais même pas si elle le sait, je devrais peut-être allé la prévenir._

- _Je pense aussi bon courage Mr Moralès !_

- _Merci_ »

Je le vis partir en courant, et je me mis doucement à rentrer regarder en même temps comme fasciné puis défit mes valises sur mon lit et les rangea convenablement à l'emplacement prévu, je suis très maniaque.

Je m'assis sur le lit où d'un coup je me sentis bien et pensive à la fois. Puis je regardai l'alentour en me disant que maintenant se sera ma nouvelle demeure, et que j'allais être bien et tranquille, enfin tranquille pour travailler... J'espère que la fille avec qui je serais sera gentille, ordonnée et travailleuse, qu'elle me laissera tranquille...

Je regarde mon téléphone portable, prends mon baladeur MP4 et je sors avec mon sac de cours, remplit d'une trousse et d'une pochette avec des feuilles...

Je longe les couloirs seule, puis j'arrive dans la cour, où je vois quelques élèves dispersés, une activité normal, calme puisque c'est grand donc on entend encore à moitié, le vent est doux, le soleil brille, la chance me sourit...

Je pars m'adosser à un mur lorsque je vois, une japonaise sortir, elle a l'air si jolie en noir, je suis attirée par les gothiques mais je n'ai jamais osée m'habiller et être comme elle... Je suis fascinée par le Japon aussi... Je la regarde passer, j'en étais sur que c'était une japonaise... Des amis à elle sont venus à elle et elle est venue à eux... Dont un qui me regardait tout le temps, avec une mèche violette et une grande crête enfin ses cheveux blonds en pétard, un punk quoi mais vêtu de violet, il me ressemblait pour le violet et la couleur de cheveux sauf pour la mèche violette sauf que c'était un gars et ça j'en étais sure... Cette bande n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyé y avait une émo aussi, avec ses cheveux roses, et un gars genre comme l'armé tout en vert et assez militaire et aussi un super intello, avec ses lunettes et ces chemises pull col roulés. Ce groupe était assez drôle, car tous les styles y étaient... Ensuite, je vis d'autres groupes également avec une fille, pourtant bien féminine, bien maquillée genre « pot de peinture » comme on dit souvent avec des vêtements super à la mode du dernier cris, et les cheveux lissés au moins toutes les 2 heures avec deux garçons pourtant dans un style totalement contradictoire à celle-ci... Je me suis tout de suite dit que celle-ci devait être une pimbêche, une fille à histoire et que peut-être les garçons à côté d'elles lui servait de serveur où je ne sais quoi, dans sa bande de 3 il y a avait un blond vêtu bizarrement et les cheveux dans les yeux et un espèce d'intello mais boutonneux avec la coiffe de Fils à papa et de j'aimerai me montrer le plus possible le meilleur... On aurait dit déjà, bizarrement qu'il y avait une rivalité entre les 2 groupes, habituellement les intellos comme tout le monde les appelles sont ensemble or ici ce n'était pas le cas... Je regardais aussi 2 jeunes filles vêtues joyeusement faire le tour de la cour avec des petits carnets sur elles et une caméra pour la jeune fille noire et un micro pour la jeune fille avec ses couettes...

Je vis également un garçon assez grand avec les cheveux noirs et style décoiffé arrivé vers l'espèce de gothique japonaise et sa bande mais jusque là tout ceux que j'avais vu je n'arrivais pas à distinguer leurs classes, je vis également des blondes comme moi habillée normalement, moi le souci c'est que je n'ai pas un style connu... Je suis vêtue de violet, une robe arrivant aux genoux et bouffantes, qui marque avec des baleines la poitrine, une queue de cheval (jusque là j'en vois très peu les cheveux attachés comme moi), avec une rose violette dessus et filaments blanc avec des paillettes qui pendent, mes chaussures sont des ballerines blanches ou parfois j'échange avec des tallons compensées blanches, sur ma robe fine bretelles j'ajoute toujours mon cache cœur blanc qui m'arrive après l'épaule et qui est assez décolté puisque ma robe me cache déjà bien la poitrine même plus.. . Je cache un peu ma taille et mes membres car je suis trop maigre comparée aux autres élèves malgré que je sois sans arrêt en train de manger... A ce moment là, je sors ma barre de chocolat, la regarde me pourlèches les babines et finit par la croquer, ça ne fais pas long feu j'ai vite terminé... Toujours avec mes écouteurs et mon baladeurs je décide de faire un tour et de revoir ce que m'a fait visité Mr Moralès toute à l'heure... D'abord je passai devant la cantine dit réfectoire, puis par les bâtiments de cours, dont l'un m'avait expliqué Mr Moralès est celui de science, enfin par mon point de début, l'administration... Effectivement pas loin, je pouvais admirer cette fameuse forêt... Cette forêt m'intriguer, il fallait que je la visite, que j'y aille...


	3. Face aux souvenirs

Chapter 3

Je regardais ses étranges arbres alignés devant moi j'hésitai encore à deux fois avant d'entrer et je fis le premier pas dans la forêt. Je scrutai les alentours, c'est vrai que c'était beau, qu'il y avait beaucoup de nature, que ça faisait du bien en faite de prendre l'air un bon coup et d'avoir ça à côté du collège. Je me demandai jusqu'où elle pouvait bien aller... Arrivée à un croisement, j'analysai vraiment bien les chemins pour me retrouver et je finis par me rendre compte qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de mon enfance, j'avais entendu dire qu'ici ce n'était pas ça qui manquer, et c'est vrai que se serait une étrange coïncidence si cette forêt était celle de mon enfance, à vrai dire les forêts se ressemble beaucoup quand on y regarde bien, peut-être qu'ici c'est ainsi. J'essayai de ne pas trop y penser et de ne pas me faire de fausses idées pour ensuite être malade, les médicaments j'en avais normalement à ça oui et ça depuis petite, à prendre, mais pour combien de temps je tiendrai en avalant la dose supérieur pour les crises que je ferai... Ma logique à moi c'est d'aller tout droit, mais je me posai de plus en plus de question, déjà ai-je le droit d'aller si loin ? Que trouverai-je au bout du chemin ? Une forêt finie bien par s'arrêter... Je regardais ma montre et je vis que l'heure était bien que j'avais le temps devant moi... Je me décidai alors à continuer mon chemin et reviendrait à partir de 10 arbres... L'heure ne passant pas vraiment au dixième arbre je m'assis dans l'herbe, m'allongea quelques instants puis pensa activement.

Les souvenirs revinrent d'un coup, j'étais allongé avec Aelita sur l'herbe et nous regardions les nuages, c'était bête comme ça mais avec elle, même la chose la plus idiote était amusante...

Ses souvenirs me rayonnés et me rendaient si triste, des choses qui normalement devaient s'effacer de ma mémoire mais jamais je ne les effacerais c'est mon enfance tout ça...

D'un coup je regarde mon collier qui lui manque une partie que l'autre fille a et aussi une partie qui s'est cassé... je touche le bout, c' était un collier unique que nos mamans s'étaient amusées à fabriquer toutes les 2, nulle part ailleurs et personne ne peut le faire ou le retrouver ... c'est unique même le morceau qui me manquer je ne pourrais le remplacer... c'est une matière spéciale qui est travaillée d'une certaines manière que seules nos mamans avaient comme technique , c'est unique on peut jamais refaire la même chose... Ce collier devait rester comme ça même si étant cassé il me rappelé des mauvais souvenirs, le fait que j'ai du quitté cet endroit ou encore même que l'amitié de moi et Aelita pouvait être brisée comme ce collier... une larme coula sur mon visage je l'essuyai puis sourit à l'idée que c'était idiot, que au fond ça resterait dans mon cœur... En me relevant, ma main effleura quelque chose de coupant, je fouillai dans l'herbe et vu un pique, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, c'était le pique qu'avait servis à nos mamans pour faire ce collier... Je me disais qu'ici tout devenait de plus en plus bizarre, je pensais justement au collier, le hasard, la coïncidence étrange, c'est si bizarre que décidai alors de partir, mais en voulant partir ma pince tomba dans un buisson ... Je m'abaissai pour la ramasser, mais dans le creux du buisson quelque chose m'attira, un morceau de pierre, celui de mon collier... Introuvable pourtant c'était bien celui-là il coïncidé exactement, c'était vraiment... Je rêve c'est un rêve, c'est bizarre, ce n'est pas cette forêt, j'hallucine, tout ça est faux... Je fis le chemin inverse puis je me remis à sourire, aujourd'hui c'était la chance, j'avais retrouvé le morceau de collier et aussi le pique de nos mamans, depuis tant d'années enfuit... La chance, vraiment... Le vent passé sous mes cheveux, ma pince n'était pas remise, mes cheveux blonds était à l'air quelques peu ondulés et un peu lisse, cheveux naturelles dans l'air, dans le vent et j'avançai avec un sourire, et avec une mine bien épanouie, pour aller vers les bâtiments scolaires et mon sac à la main partie pour prendre la vie du bon côté même si je suis seule, je me sens forte et si bien ... Le ciel et tout le reste est avec moi, même si ce ne sont pas des humains... J'étais prête pour mon premier cours ici... Je me disais aussi que je me sentais en sécurité et la forêt également me mettait à l'aise et je me disais que j'y retournerai dans la forêt car c'était mon ancien chez moi ,comme il ne reste plus rien de mon ancien chalet, au pire ,même avec ces coïncidence, si ce n'était pas cette forêt elle y ressemblait et elle vient du même lieu... Donc elle est mon habitat mon seul souvenir qu'il me reste de réel...


	4. Une intégration assez spéciale

Chapter4 :

Je marche longuement jusqu'au bâtiment de science, j'aperçois ma classe déjà rentrée le proviseur m'attends :

« - _Vous êtes pile à l'heure, nous allons rentrés ensemble avec Mr Moralès, et je vais vous présenter à votre nouvelle classe, et à votre professeur..._

- _D'accord, je vous remercie_ »

Je rentrai dans la classe devant une multitude d'élèves pour moi inconnus, ou alors de vue que j'avais vu quelques secondes à la récré, exemple du petit groupe avec tout les styles mais il manquait la gothique japonaise, et la fille « pot de peinture » et ses gardes du corps, y avait aussi une blonde que j'avais vu et une brune avec des lunettes... Maintenant c'était à moi de décider ma place, pendant que le proviseur allait me présenter...

« - _Bonjour chers élèves, je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui suivra l'année avec vous, elle s'appelle Anaïta Hawter, je vous prie de lui faire un accueil chaleureux.._. »

Je regardai toute la classe assez timidement et aussi gênée et partie m'asseoir à une table seule...

Finalement, à quoi bon se faire des ami(e)s lorsque nous sommes nous même bizarre et dans des situations très compliqués et puis on ne me connaît pas je vais pas m'imposer surtout qu'après je n'aurai pas envie qu'on sache des choses sur moi et mes soucis... quelques peu étrange et anormal voir irrationnel...

De là où j'étais, je voyais bien la professeur, madame Hertz m'avait-on dit qui expliquait très bien le cours de physique-chimie, je comprenais parfaitement bien, prenais des notes et aussi écrivais correctement ma leçon, j'avais réussi à me concentrer même dans mon monde, celui que j'avais crée au fond de moi...

Le cours terminé, je fus comme d'habitude la dernière à sortir, à ranger mes affaires, la professeur au loin me demanda alors : « _Mademoiselle, vous avez tous compris ? Rien ne vous a échappé ? Vous vous plaisez ici ? Cela ne vous semble pas bizarre ? Ce changement se passe bien ?_

- _Oui merci madame Hertz, votre cours était très bien expliqué j'ai tout compris, tout va bien_ » lui dis-je avec un jolie sourire qu'elle me rendit aussitôt ...

Devant moi, je n'avais pas vu se tenait, le garçon de genre punk vêtu de violet avec sa crête blonde et violette, il me regardait et s'apprêtait à me parler lorsque un de ses amis l'appela : « - _ODD QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? VIENS ! Madame Hertz va fermer la salle et nous devons nous dépêcher tu verras une autre fois pour ..._

-_ Attendez-moi..., il s'adressa à moi, d'où tu viens exactement ?_

- _De Picardie, une petite région et un tout petit village..., _lui dis-je en relevant doucement la tête en sa direction

-_ Ah ouais ? Et ça te fais pas trop bizarre de changer comme ça d'un coup, c'est plus du tout pareil ici ..._

-_ Non, ça ne me fais rien du tout...j'ai l'habitude du changement » _je pris mon sac d'une main et commença à marcher vers la sortie, lui resta planté là, presque surpris, étonné et curieusement fasciné par ça...

J'étais donc sortie, vite sans adresser autre mot, sa bande l'attendait et il me regardait étrangement sortir... J'avais appris le prénom d'un élève Odd, pour un garçon c'est assez étrange, mais bon... Justement ce n'est pas Aude mais Odd qui en anglais veut dire bizarre... Je trouvais ça assez amusant... Il y en avait des curieux dans ce bahut... Une fois sortie, je me retrouvai à nouveau seule, et comme d'habitude mais ici je me sentais en sécurité mieux que chez moi...


	5. Des rencontres peu banales

Chapter 5 :

Dehors, je révise déjà le seul cours que je viens d'avoir, je tiens à réussir, hors de question qu'il y est un échec, jamais, c'est ainsi qu'on m'a appris...

Je révisai sur un banc tranquillement, lorsque j'eu l'idée d'aller dans la forêt encore, c'est bizarre elle m'intriguait, elle me rendait meilleure et me faisait du bien à ma santé, ce matin je n'avais pas encore pris de médicaments... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je me taise, car si j'ai une forte crise je ne m'en voudrais qu'à moi-même d'avoir parlé trop vite tout ça parce que je me crois sorti d'affaires grâce à la forte nature autour de moi... Je ne savais pas trop ce qui me rendait en meilleur forme et santé ... Le changement d'air certainement... Dans ce cas ça n'allait pas durer...

Je m'avançai vers la forêt alla m'installer, et avec mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles je relisais une fois de plus mon cours, je me rendais compte que c'était si simple mais j'adorais relire mes cours, être une forte tête c'était presque un challenge chaque jours... Si j'étais concentré sur mon travail ça m'évité d'être malade et donc de prendre des médicaments... J'enlevai un écouteur pour entendre la sonnerie ou les choses qui pourraient être importante, tel que par exemple, le groupe avec Odd, le garçon assez étrange, Mr Punk, je lui avais trouvé un surnom... Ils se dirigeaient tous dans la forêt vers l'endroit où je voulais aller ... Mais qui me paraissait trop loin en peu de temps pour y aller ... Je les regardai assez vite pour éviter de les déranger... Ils avaient l'air assez embarrassé de me voir ici ... Odd avait, on dirait, envie de venir me voir mais ses amis le retenait, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi donc le retenir... Je sais je suis si bizarre c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas d'amis, c'est aussi peut-être pour ça qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'il me parle...

Puis Odd vint quand même, et un de sa bande hurla : « _Odd on n'a pas que ça à faire, arrête de jouer à Dom Juan et viens là tout de suite, si non on récupérera pas les affaires d'..._

- _Oh et ça va arrêtes de critiquer les actes, je vais juste lui demander 2 ou 3 trucs je drague pas arrêtes tes conneries Ulrich, c'est chiant à la fin !» _Coupa Odd.

Il s'approcha de moi, je levai les yeux vers lui, il sourit difficilement et pris son souffle puis me dit :

« _Tu révises toujours autant ? Tu ne veux pas lâcher un peu ? Je trouve que tu es trop sur tes cours... Toute à l'heure je t'ais encore vu dessus sur ton banc..._

- _C'est que tu me regardes alors..._, répondais-je en le regardant un sourcil remonté l'autre normal.

-_ Euh... non, c'est que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un autant révisé..._ », dit-il embarrassé et rougissant

Je le regardais toujours de la même façon puis j'ajoutai en regardant sa bande : « _Et ton ami là-bas il révise pas autant ?_ lui demandai-je en souriant quelque peu mais gardant la même vision.

- _Ah euh Jérémie, tu veux dire ? Euh oui mais pas comme toi là maintenant lui c'est le soir et c'est un pro du PC plutôt..._ », répondit Odd en me faisant un clin d'œil et les claquements de doigts des Dj pour dire à vous là, c'est difficile à décrire ce genre de chose mais toujours en rougissant quelque peu.

Je le regardai toujours puis je détournai et regardai au loin sa bande puis lui dit : «_ écoutes vas-y ta bande t'attends..._

-_ Euh oui mais ça c'est rien, moi c'est Odd , Odd Della Robbia, le roi de la glisse, le poète , le , le quoi déjà... le super meilleur blagueur, et d'autres trucs super cool, si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas à venir me voir..._ », il me fit un clin d'œil

Je le regardai qu'il partait, si j'avais eu le culot de lui répondre, mais je ne suis pas comme les autres je lui aurais dit : ah tiens, le roi de la glisse ? Glisse de quoi ? Poète ? Oh cher Rimbaud dans ce cas, ou encore, blagueur, un comique tu veux dire ... mais il était déjà parti et il avait été trop vite, il fallait qu'il y aille ses amis l'attendait...

Puis Odd revint vers ses amis, un peu rouge, le gars qu'il avait appelé Ulrich, celui genre armé, le regardait et commença à rire, ou disons se moquer de lui assez gentiment puisqu'ils sont amis, et il me regarda et cria : «_ J'espère que Odd t'as pas trop embêté c'est un grand dragueur, enfin il ne sait faire que ça..._ »

Je relevai mon bout du nez le regarda puis enleva le deuxième écouteur et lui répondis-je : «_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas il s'est juste présenté ça me va ainsi..._

- _Ah tiens donc, et il a dit quoi ?_ me questionna Ulrich.

- _Je suis le roi de la glisse, un poète, un blagueur, etc... t'es content c'est bon Ulrich_ », rétorqua Odd.

Ulrich me regarda je souris pour montrer que c'était vrai puis je me levai pris mes affaires mon sac les regardai et partis.

Je connaissais Jérémie, Ulrich et Odd, légèrement, apparemment Odd me draguais... Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le prendre ...


	6. Une bande étrange et collante

Chapter 6 :

Je me disais que c'était assez amusant finalement, je connaissais les prénoms des garçons mais pas des filles, de toute façon à quoi bon ? Je m'en fiche je n'ai pas vraiment le profil pour me faire des amis, j'aime beaucoup ma tranquillité puisque j'en suis habitué, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à être avec des gens, déjà pour ma situation bizarre et aussi pour ma maturité et mon altitude avec les autres...

Par contre par simple curiosité, c'était bizarre d'aller comme ça dans la forêt, je pensais que seule moi étais assez étrange pour être attirée par ce genre d'endroits et y rester comme ça longtemps, en étant couper du monde...

Moi aussi, c'était pour une raison particulière, mais eux, je me demandai ce qu'ils allaient y faire, car sincèrement ils ont l'air plutôt assez amuseur et non couper du monde comme moi... Je commençai à me demander s'ils m'avaient pas suivis ou s'ils ne m'espionner pas car cet Odd me paraissait bizarre à mon égard comme s'il me suspectait ou s'intéressait à en savoir plus sur moi, par curiosité, je l'intriguais avec le fait d'être arrivé ou simplement la question qu'il m'avait posé et il cherchait à en savoir plus ?

Et puis je me mis à réfléchir aux phrases qu'ils avaient sorti pour être sure de ne pas être espionner au mauvais moment, pour ne pas faire de gestes brusques ou de choses bizarres... La phrase d'Ulrich : si non on récupérera pas les affaires d'...et Odd l'avait coupé... Des affaires c'est idiot, on ne va pas dans une forêt dans le but d'aller chercher des affaires de quelqu'un... Surtout qu'elle ne mène nulle part puisqu'après ce n'est plus le lycée je l'ai vu sur le plan du proviseur... Bravo l'excuse, je devais me méfier à présent...

Je remis mes écouteurs et me mis au boulot, d'un coup je commençai à écrire enfin réécrire mon cours comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, j'aime quand tout est bien propre, puis je regardai sans paraître méfiante aux alentours pour voir si l'on ne m'espionner pas... Mais qu'est-ce que me voulait Odd à la fin, si c'est vraiment ce que je crois ?

Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Bon sang !

D'un coup dans mes pensées je me relevai je remis ma mèche et presque manqua de tomber lorsque la bande repassa et Odd me retint : « _Oula attention, heureusement que je suis là-dis donc, moi ton chevalier servant dis donc tu peux pu te passer de moi !_ » il fit des va et vient avec ses sourcils mais avec ça il rougit, moi je le regardai un instant, remis mon sac correctement, me défis de lui et lança : «_ Merci..._ » et je partis puis j'entendis dans mon dos la voix d'Ulrich : « _Oh Odd t'as finis t'es encore en kiff' sur quelqu'un, toujours en proie toujours en train de draguer, arrête un peu ..._

- _Mais toi tu peux pas comprendre..._ répondit-il

-_ Mais si mais si t'es toujours en train de draguer une nouvelle ou quelqu'un que t'as pas encore dragué donc t'es en quête perpétuel bref viens ici Dom Juan on s'en va dans les chambres..._ »

D'un coup voulant aller au banc, je fis demi-tour à contrecœur, et me dirigea vers de là où ils revenaient... comme cela, ils ne pourraient m'espionner... Si non ils devaient trouver une autre excuse et là, je me douterais et ... Enfin bref, bon plan !

Odd me regarda revenir sur mes pas et lança : « _Tu as oublié quelque chose ?_

- _Non c'est juste qu'il faut que je marche dans la forêt j'ai horreur d'être étouffé par les gens et l'air des autres, j'ai souvent besoin d'être seule, désolée..._ répondis-je après un moment et avec presque un peu d'agacement

- _Mais où vas-tu comme ça ?_ me dit-il

- _Au même endroit où vous vous êtes allé...»_ leur répondis-je avec assurance en fixant surtout Ulrich et Odd puis je leurs fit un clin d'œil et m'engouffra à l'intérieur de la forêt


	7. Une nouvelle inattendu et bouleversante

Chapter 7 :

C'était hallucinant, plus j'allais loin plus c'était sombre, comme si ça faisait longtemps que la municipalité n'avait pas entretenu or c'est leurs devoirs, je sais que chez moi ils entretiennent enfin, le meilleur possible pour que les chemins soient empruntables.

Plus j'avançai, plus l'endroit me paraissait familier... Il me rappelait mon enfance, comme si j'étais déjà venu dans cette forêt, petit à petit je me rapprochai, de quelque chose d'un peu plus clair, je regardai bien devant moi...

Et là, oui, je crois je devais halluciner, je devais rêver ou encore mieux imaginer, il y avait une maison délabrée...

Pas n'importe laquelle, non, si non ça ne serait pas d'autant plus hallucinant, c'était la maison d'Aelita, ma meilleure amie de mon enfance ... Sauf que maintenant, elle est très délabrée...

J'étais pétrifiée, choquée, bouleversée,... je laissai tomber mon sac, regardai bien la maison en m'avançant quelque peu puis, m'approcha encore pour voir les moindre détails, je ne me trompais pas c'était bien la sienne... Je fus surprise, je mis ma main devant ma bouche, cachant ma surprise et mon étonnement, mais qu'étaient-donc devenu cette gentille famille ? Pourquoi tant de dégâts ? Où vivaient-ils maintenant ? Comme s'était si beau avant... En même temps que de me poser des questions, je commençai à m'inquiéter et à vouloir mener ma propre enquête, je rentrai donc à l'intérieur, vis beaucoup de désastre, ... Les affaires d'Aelita enfant étaient encore là... Les affaires personnelles de ses parents également, ça me semblait louche, mais tout était sans dessus dessous...

J'avais la bouche ouverte sous ce que je voyais de si impressionnant et surprenant même qui me dégoutait...

Ensuite je montai à l'étage la chambre d'Aelita où j'avais été joué au moins des centaines de fois... Toute en pagaille, mais que c'était-il passait mon bracelet tomba, je me dirigeai vers ses jouets, ses affaires à Terre, j'essayai de faire le tri, je regardai les choses déchirées, puis je serrai contre mon cœur, une larme coula...

Il me vint en tête de me persuader une seconde fois d'enquêter et même aussi de venger ce qui s'était passé...

Je le promis, la haine monta, et ma tristesse se transforma en colère, je saisis mon bracelet à Terre, pris un souvenir, un drap où l'on jouait dessus, enfin maintenant ça ressemblait à une vulgaire loque, toute froissée et petite et aussi un peu arrachée, elle paraissait grande quand nous nous étions petites... Mais elle avait beaucoup de valeurs pour moi, je la pris la serra contre mon cœur et sorti vite de cette maison, je regardai, une dernière fois la maison puis je pris mon sac d'une main et rejoignit le cœur de la forêt...

A quoi bon rester ici à se faire du mal ?

Arrivée à un endroit éclairée et sombre sur les côtés, je sortis ma boite de médicaments et j'avalai 2 gélules en les laissant fondre car aucun moyen ça passait pas si non surtout quand je suis triste et en colère...

Je rangeai la petite loque dans mon sac, souffla un peu essuya mes larmes et repris mon chemin...


	8. Un ampleurs supplémenataire

Chapter 8 :

Lorsque j'arrivai aux bâtiments je fus comme normal, mais j'avais besoin d'air, besoin d'être un peu seule, et pas renfermée par des murs...

Je m'assis sur un banc et décidai de regarder les arbres et la nature, je n'osais plus regarder la forêt de peur d'être de nouveau mal...

Dans ma tête, pour éviter de repenser à tout, je récitais mes leçons et mes formules... j'inventais des inéquations et équations et les résolvais...

Puis la sonnerie retentie... Je dus partir vers les cours... je suivais le groupe, on attendit longuement le professeur qui visiblement avait du mal à brancher la télévision pour nous faire regarder un documentaire...

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de la brancher, il nous fit signe d'entrer, les élèves se dispersèrent à leurs place habituels... et moi je retrouvai encore seule... De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autres intentions...

Le cours se passa tel qu'il fut assez bien avec ce documentaire quand le professeur coupa et ordonna à Odd de changer de place, apparemment il bavardait beaucoup trop avec Ulrich, s'aurait pu être bien si le professeur ne lui avait pas demandé d'aller à côté de moi bien sure...

Ulrich se mit à ricaner un peu je l'avais entendu même s'il avait été discret et il lui avait fait un clin d'œil et un pouce ... Je commençai à me demander s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès...

Il vint donc s'asseoir à côté de moi, moi j'enlevais mes affaires, le documentaire se termina, et le professeur expliqua donc son cours avec les bases du documentaire, Odd me regardait de temps en temps je le voyais, il me dévisageait pendant que moi je suivais le cours et j'écrivais, il me scrutait pendant que je prenais des notes, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à me parler à essayer de me connaître, de me convaincre de rejoindre sa bande, tout en pensant à m'espionner dans les moindre gestes, je savais que je devais me méfier...

Un moment il se décida : «_ euh Anaïta tu pourrais s'il te plait me passer ton blanco... ?_ »

Sans me retourner vers lui, je cherchai dans ma trousse et lui tendit l'objet, en continuant d'écouter et de regarder les gestes du professeur...

Odd me répondit : « _Merci..._ »

La sonnerie finit enfin par retentir, je fis mes affaires et comme d'habitude dernière, normalement, je devais m'attendre, à sortir.

Mais cette fois, je voulais presser le pas, je savais que Odd et sa bande m'espionnerait encore ou alors m'accoster...

Pas de bol, Odd me stoppa dans mon élan : « _hmm... Anaïta pourquoi tu me repousse ?_

- _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ? Tu m'excuseras j'ai des choses à faire..._ »

Avant de me parler, il m'avait regardé bizarre, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait, je me mis donc à marcher en pressant le pas mais il me rattrapa : «_ Tu as bien une minute quand même ? La tu vois tu me repousse, si tu préfère tu m'évites ..._

- _Non, c'est que, je ... j'ai pas le temps... et tu vois je fais ça avec tout le monde, les ... les liens d'amitié ou parler avec les autres... c'est pas mon truc tu vois... désolée..._ »

Je partis en courant, oui j'avais dit la vérité et oui je l'évitais quand même pour cette histoire absurde d'espionnage mais j'y croyais vraiment en plus.

Odd semblait déçu, je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait réellement à savoir...

Malgré la tristesse de cette forêt j'avais besoin d'un réconfort, je m'y assis dans l'herbe bien fraiche, le soir je savais que j'allais dormir ici, dans ce collège avec une fille inconnue dans ma chambre...

D'un coup le vent frai passa dans mes cheveux, mon cou, mon dos, me donna des frissons je me repliais sur moi-même et me recouvra un peu de mon boléro-gilet, au loin près des bancs Odd me regardait toujours...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait après moi ?

Je le vois du coin de mon œil, ça me dérange un peu, je finis par me convaincre que ce n'est rien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive vers moi : « _Je sais que tu ne veux pas être dérangée Anaïta, ni trop parler, mais si tu m'évites tu ne m'as même pas regardé en me prêtant ton blanco ..._

-_..._

-_ Regardes-moi dans les yeux..._

- _Laisses-moi s'il te plait... J'ai besoin d'être seule souvent... Va voir tes amis, eux ils ont besoin de toi, moi j'ai toujours été seule je sais ce que c'est d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, petite, j'avais une meilleure amie, mon unique amie et on me l'a pris, maintenant je vis sans l'aide de personnes, car c'est finit... Maintenant je suis seule, et j'ai trop l'habitude de ça pour essayer de changer, j'ai besoin de rester seule... excuses-moi ..._ »

Je me levai et me dirigea plus profondément dans la forêt sans trop insisté et m'approcher de trop de la maison qui me rappelait de bons et tout à l'heure de mauvais souvenirs...

Odd déçu, je le sais je l'avais vu du coin de l'œil, je ne l'avais même pas regardé dans les yeux...

Que me voulait-il ?

Je continuais de marcher... Lui je l'avais vu faire demi-tour, d'un coup un drôle de vent passa... J'ouvris grand mes yeux... « _BON SANG ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !_ »


	9. Des violentes retrouvailles

Chapter 9 :

Devant moi se dressait une lueur noire, avec un drôle de signe qui me semblait très familier.

« _X.A.N.A_, m'exprimai-je

- _Bonjour Anaïta, ça faisait si longtemps, tu m'as sauvé la vie dis-moi, je t'en serais très reconnaissant... AHAHAHAHAH, Le jour où je dominerais tout l'univers tu seras en ma possession... C'est fou ce que tu as peu grandis, mais ce que tu es jolie, tu m'appartiendras tôt ou tard et se sera pareil pour ta meilleure amie d'enfance qui est toujours dans tes pensées ! Pour vos proches ou vos amis par contre, QU'ILS PERISSENT !_ »

Il se dirigea vers Odd, qui se retournait à ce moment là :

« -_attention_, criai-je, _mais ce n'est pas mon ami !_ »

X.A.N.A , se retourna et pris forme humaine grâce à un clone polymorphe, enfin il prit forme d'un humain inconnu, s'avança vers moi m'attrapa par le cou et dis : « _Tu m'as manqué tu sais, très, mais te revoilà enfin, tu ne supportais pas d'être loin de moi, tu as besoin de moi comme moi j'ai besoin de toi ... AHAHAHAHAH_

- _Nan j'ai pas besoin de toi, rétorquai-je, toi oui moi pas ! Moi c'est Lyoko que j'ai besoin ! Mais pas de toi !_

- _Dois-je te rappeler que si je n'existais pas Lyoko n'aurait pas existé..._ »

Attrapée par le cou, il m'étranglait presque, me faisait souffrir, mais je ne le montrais pas... Je savais que logiquement il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment sur Terre, il n'avait pas assez d'énergie, il vient d'un autre monde et normalement n'est pas échappé du supercalculateur...

« -_ Je ferais de toi et Aelita mes femmes et TU NE POURRAS RIEN EN CHANGER... TES PROCHES MOURIRONT TOUS ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH..._

-_ Tu ne seras jamais maître de l'Univers, dans tes rêves X.A.N.A..._

- _Ah mais ça c'est toi qui le dis..._ »

Il se dédoubla 2 secondes et barra route à la fille émo, aux cheveux roses, Odd toute à l'heure n'avait pas pris le temps de le voir, il était trop loin de moi, la forêt est gigantesque...

Cette fille poussa un cri : « _Ah ! MAIS ... MAIS ... C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Jeremie..._

- _NAN, X.A.N.A tu te trompes de cible, c'est moi que tu dois viser !_ hurlai-je, _elle ressemble mais elle devrait être plus vieille, je ne te comprends pas normalement tu sens ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas Aelita, ce n'est pas mon amie d'enfance, elle est partie et ça vaut mieux pour elle que de devoir subir ton ingratitude et ton halène hideuse de mauvais programme !_

- _QU ...Quoi ?_ dit cette fille surprise et à la fois choquée.

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est après moi qu'il en a, il ne devrait pas s'en prendre à toi, il se trompe de personne, il doit te confondre avec une fille que je connaissais, mais elle ne pourrait pas être comme toi en ce moment, trop long à t'expliquer ! COURS ! _Criai-je

-_ Je ne peux pas ... Et si, c'est normal qu'il en est après moi car JE SUIS AELITA ! Mais d'où me connais-tu ? _lança-t-elle

- _AHAHAHAHAHAH, oh que c'est beau vous vous retrouvez mes jolies princesses,_ coupa X.A.N.A,_ au même âge aussi, quel beau destin, comme ça pas de jalousie, et de plus vous pourrez apprendre à cohabiter ensemble avant de devenir MIENNE !_ (il serrait d'avantage, on ne pouvait plus partir et les autres amis de cette fille ne savaient pu où donner de la tête car ils ne comprenaient plus rien)

- _Ae...Aelita c'est ... c'est toi ..._ (des larmes coulèrent quelques peu de mes yeux) _Tu... Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est Anaïta, ta meilleure amie d'enfance ..._

- _Je... Je suis désolée, ma mémoire a été effacée par ce programme et je ne sais pas qui tu es... Je n'ai récupéré qu'une partie de ma mémoire et ... Tu n'es pas dedans désolée... _Répondit-elle

- _AHAHAHAHAHAH quel dommage ! Bon le suspens a assez duré ! Tu es revenu prépares-toi à souffrir..._ », hurla X.A.N.A

Aelita et moi on se regardait, elle ça se voyait qu'elle souffrait, moi non, mais elle a toujours été plus sensible que moi, maintenant que je la voyais vraiment face à face et l'entendais, ainsi que j'examinai son caractère et ses faits, évidemment que c'était elle...

Ces amis intervinrent enfin, X.A.N.A n'ayant pas assez d'énergie repartit...

Jeremie vint vers moi : « _Il va vraiment falloir que tu nous explique ..._ »


	10. Des explications à donner

Chapter 10 :

Je regardai étrangement Jeremie et finis par souffler avant de dire : « _je pensais ne jamais avoir à le dire à qui que se soit et le garder pour moi mais bon puisque vous insistez tous à savoir, et Aelita tu as le droit de le savoir puisque tu as tout oublié et tout perdu... il n'empêche que vous auriez pu faire quelque chose toute à l'heure..._

- _On ne savait pas que tu étais l'une des notre, Anaïta_, répliqua Jeremie

- _Humm, je comprends, je vais donc tout vous expliquer..._

Je m'assis dans l'herbe et ils me regardèrent faire et leurs dis-je : « _asseyez-vous sa risque d'être long heureusement que nous avons du temps et que les emplois du temps sont bien fait..._ »

Ils s'asseyaient, Yumi qui comme on le sait n'était pas avec eux puisqu'elle n'était pas dans la classe arriva en s'exclamant : « _me voilà enfin Jeremie, j'ai reçu le message d'Ulrich ..._ » Elle vint s'asseoir en rond autour de moi avec les autres ...

Je commençai donc mon récit : « _Tout à commencer il y a une vingtaine d'années, mon père et ton père, Aelita, travaillé dans l'enceinte d'un collège/lycée, j'ai découvert récemment que c'était celui-ci, enfin bref quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient tout deux professeurs, ton père Franz était un professeur de sciences et le mien , Frank, était un professeur de maths, nos mères étaient au foyer, ma mère, Angela, avait travaillée avant comme secrétaire mais avait arrêter quand elle m'eut, la tienne, Anthéa, je ne me souviens plus, je me doute qu'on me l'ait dit ! Et après ceci, mon père et le tien était de très bon amis, ils s'entendaient bien entre collègues, nos maisons n'était pas loin dans la forêt, même très proche, la mienne c'était un petit bâtiment qui a été détruit, un chalet en bois, où il n'y avait qu'un étage pas très haut et ce chalet était entassé durement dans le sol, le sol était plus haut que le sous sol et le bas du chalet... ce qui fait que la fenêtre de ma chambre touchait le sol, je passais souvent par là pour aller dehors et te retrouver Aelita, quand nous étions petites nous étions les meilleures amies du monde, tu étais et j'étais l'unique amie l'une de l'autre... Et puis, à la maternelle nous étions inséparables... Tellement inséparable que un jour il y eut (ma gorge se resserra et je ravalai ma salive) ... un accident... nous devions escalader un mur avec des harnais, des sangles, qui sont reliés entre deux personnes pour créer un équilibre, seulement une de nous deux rata son accroche, et comme nous nous adorions tant, nous nous entraidions souvent, l'une a voulu sauver l'autre... Et les sangles lâchèrent et nous finîmes écrasées au sol, et ... mortes sur le coup. Nos parents au début, n'ayant que nous comme enfants, voulurent d'une part garder les corps et aussi n'arrivèrent pas à s'en remettre et c'est là qu'intervint Lyoko, ce monde qui au début nous amusé tellement et n'était qu'un monde de distraction et d'amusement, pas un monde de survit... Nos pères nous virtualisérent alors sous forme de corps directement relié à un programme, pour nous permettre de nous déplacer. Ce programme fut injecté en nous pour pouvoir vivre comme les autres, une fois installé il nous permettrait seulement de vivre, et il n'aurait aucune autorité sur nous, nos pères nous fusionna donc avec dans une tour et nous dévirtualisérent de manière brutale, en perdant tout les points de vie, de tels sorte à nous épuiser avec le programme pour oublier tout ces incidents. Ensuite, ils firent un retour vers le passé, au début ils l'avaient tenté ce retour vers le passé mais sans succès, il ne nous avait pas ramené à la vie... Lorsqu'il y a un accident, c'est irrévocable... On le su après ceci... Mais depuis ce jour, Lyoko n'était plus la même chose qu'avant..._

_Avant, toi et moi, Aelita, nous allions sur Lyoko pour nous amuser et X.A.N.A était en harmonie avec nous, tout était magique et paradisiaque, sans danger... Mais après ça a dégénéré, nous avions les clefs Lyoko en nous, X.A.N.A était assez jaloux d'une part pour ses clefs et d'autre part qu'on ne l'ait pas choisi pour nous alimenter en vie... Tout ceci avait fait que X.A.N.A allait certainement plus tant apprécier, il avait lancé une fois : « J'aurais vos filles, vous inquiétez pas ! » à nos pères... Cette menace, ils s'en souvinrent mais bon... Les clefs Lyoko en nous et ces programmes et peut-être d'autres choses que j'ignore, avaient totalement déréglé tout notre système, nous étions d'une part plus avancées que les autres, d'autre part assez étrange sur le comportement et les répercussions. En rentrant, devant chez toi, nous avions un peu de sable que mes parents avaient ramenés d'un magasin de bricolage pour mon père refaire une partie du chalet. Avec ce sable, nous construisions un château de sable, et enfant comme nous étions, nous avions des envies, toi, Aelita tu voulais aller dedans et être comme une mini-elfe comme dans Lyoko en petit, et d'un coup tu devins une elfe avec tes ailes et moi je voulais juste visiter, je devins à la taille du château, tout ceci étrange, elle se remit humaine et elle me souhaita de revenir comme j'étais et moi de même, nos vœux se réalisèrent... A près tout ce qui s'était passé nous allions voir nos père, Aelita, qui discutaient tout les deux dans ton salon... Nos pères constatèrent avec un souhait de cookies et toi le fait de te changer en elfe que quelque chose clochait... Ils nous ramenèrent sur Lyoko où nous fûmes remise normal sans soucis, cela dit je me demande encore comme cela eut été possible... Mystère... J'ignore beaucoup de choses car ma mémoire fut mise à l'épreuve avec ce coma artificielle durant lequel Lyoko a du s'éteindre jusqu'au jour où il s'est rallumé et m'a réveillé... Ce que je sais c'est que personne ne devait être au courant de ce monde, et que Franz, ton père et le mien veillaient à ceci... Ce monde était sans danger, nous y jouons avant, Aelita, grâce à ce monde nous avions développé des points fort, capacité sportive, et aussi du courage... Tu te débrouillais pas mal, Aelita sur Lyoko, et aussi avec ces courses avec ce fameux overscoot ou trotiboard... Le tout était la vitesse, parfois j'utilisais mon véhicule approprié, l'overmat ou Kalinaboard... Nous nous amusions tellement dans ce monde, c'était un jeu grandeur nature et c'était le paradis on ne se faisait pas mal... On développé nos propres compétences, chacun a les siennes suivant son anomie. On a tous une physiologie différente, un avatar différent, suivant nos origines, nos pensées et notre style, cela explique pourquoi nous étions différemment vêtus sur Lyoko. Mais chaque avatar à ces propres capacités et pouvoirs, qui sont aussi à développer, sur les 9 territoires présent : le territoire de la banquise, des glaces : cyberice, le territoire du désert, du sable :cybersand, le territoire de la forêt, des séquoias :cybershaft, le territoire de la montagne, des monts :cybermount, le territoire du centre : cartage, le territoire des tropiques, des palmiers :cyberpalm, le territoire des volcans : cybervolcano, le territoire des nuages : cyberclouds et pour terminer le territoire de X.A.N.A que l'on appelle également cyberworld, un territoire normalement semblable au notre, une réplique du notre... où nous faisions semblant de vivre toute les deux comme des adultes... en Lyoko-habitants..._

- _Attends une minute, tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autres véhicules et d'autres territoires que ceux que nous avons découverts, cartage, forêt, désert, banquise, montagne ? Et les véhicules autre qu'overwing, overbike, overboard que j'ai téléchargé ?_ me coupa Jérémie

- _Oui, d'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas à les télécharger rien qu'en augmentant leurs capacités leurs véhicules auraient pu apparaître, je suppose que ce sont ceux de tes amis ?_ dis-je

- _Oui, mais je ne comprends pas, expliques moi, ils ne sont pas apparus, développés les capacités ?_ demanda Jérémie

- _Oui, les développés comme par exemple augmenter de niveau, mais il est possible que X.A.N.A est bloqué certains axes... Avant nous pouvions nous baignés dans la mer numérique sans aucun problèmes, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de descendre plus bas nous avions une tenu plus approprié au cas où nous tomberions et aussi un véhicule comme sous-marin... _Répondis-je

_ - Le skid_, lança Odd

- _Possible ! Oui, mais les tenus ressemblent plus à une combinaison de Jet-ski mais mieux fait... et nos visages changent un peu tout autant et les armes un peu aussi..._

- _Comment ça se fait qu'on est rien vu ?_ questionna Ulrich

-_ Je vous l'ai dit X.A.N.A a certainement du bloquer quelques axes... Cela dit vous avez un bon ami qu'a réussi à télécharger certains de ces axes, seulement les as-tu utilisés comme il le fallait ?_ rétorquai-je

- _Je crois, enfin je ne sais pas, répondit Jérémie, mais puisque tu es là tu pourras nous montrer ...,_ lança Jérémie

-_ Pas de soucis, je ne pensais pas que j'allais trouver des amis qui me comprendraient...,_ continuai-je

-_ Ah tu sais moi non plus et j'ai vite trouvé_, me dis Yumi en me faisant un clin d'œil, _et Aelita se fut pareil tu sais !_

-_ Je m'en doute_, ajoutai-je en souriant

- _Seulement, moi qui croyais avoir mis un terme à X.A.N.A, nous revoilà dans un nouveau combat contre lui qui n'est pas mort...,_ soupira Jérémie

- _Tu sais,_ le réconfortai-je,_ il t'aurait été impossible d'en mettre un terme, puisque moi et Aelita sommes reliés à Lyoko, c'est cette terre qui nous a sauvé, vous ne pouvez pas éteindre Lyoko, seul X.A.N.A doit mourir, mais lorsque quelqu'un est encore dedans à long terme cela ne peut être possible, c'est comme une mise à jour en réalité qu'il faut faire : vois-tu enlevé X.A.N.A et trouvé le moyen d'harmoniser d'autant plus Lyoko et comme tu connais l'informatique, tu sais bien que l'on ne peut faire de mise à jour que quand le programme est fermé et inutilisé et bien là c'est la même chose, Franz est à l'intérieur, donc impossible de supprimer X.A.N.A littéralement du programme, tu as du quand même bien l'affaiblir, il devrait retrouver ses compétences de bases depuis votre premier combat, il me semble. De plus, seul Franz peut mettre un terme à X.A.N.A car seul lui connait l'accès pour le désactiver et refaire à bien ce monde..._

_- Il... il s'est sacrifié,_ bredouilla Jérémie

- _Savez-vous ce que veux vraiment dire sacrifier ?_ leur lançai-je en voyant leur désespoir, _c'est juste faire quelque chose de bon cœur contre quelque chose qui nous fait du mal à notre santé..._

-_ Je vois où tu veux en venir Anaïta,_ coupa Yumi, _mais c'est inutile il a été pulvérisé, Franz est mort, Aelita est orpheline ... désolée Aelita..._

-_ Tout faux_, coupai-je à mon tour, _sur Lyoko on ne meurt jamais ! Son âme est toujours sur Lyoko, mais sa masse corporelle est divisé, il suffit de retrouver chaque morceau et ça risque de prendre du temps j'en conçois, et de mettre ça dans les totems du territoire des nuages, là-bas nous pouvons créer, un restitue ce qui permet de tout rassembler ensuite son âme ne doit pas être loin, réfugié dans le territoire des nuages qui est totalement inaccessible à X.A.N.A, et ceux pour toujours, c'est inexplicable mais c'est totalement impossible qu'il y aille..._

- _Mais nous n'avons pas le territoire des nuages...,_ soupira Jérémie

- _Ça c'est pas un problème, je peux vous le redonner moi ..._ » terminai-je.


	11. Une aide pas comme les autres

**Ici je mets tout les réponses aux rewiews/commentaires et aussi les notes alors, à votre écoute et merci de suivre l'histoire/les histoires, bisous bonne lecture !**

**Alienor-fantastic : Je te remercie de ton commentaire, j'espère que ça va te plaire, oui je sais c'est étrange et c'est normal, tu verras j'espère que la suite te plaira bisous et je te promets d'aller lire tes histoires aussi , j'en ai commencé une qui était vraiment géniale bonne continuation !**

**CoolMhouse : j'espère que ta suite d'histoire avec un autre titre avance j'attends avec impatience, bisous ! Bon courage ! ;) **

**J'ai décidée maintenant de mettre des smileys quand l'expression des personnages ressemble aux smileys comme ça c'est compréhensible pour tout le monde et plus facile pour moi ! Lol ;) Bisous et merci pour tout ! Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 :<p>

Après ce que j'avais di, les autres étaient peut-être restés perplexes mais étaient en train de me mener jusqu'au labo... Bien sûre que je me demandais comment j'allais le retrouver et bien sûre que je savais ce que je faisais, j'étais sûre que tout était lié, seulement moi je connais certains mots de passes que Aelita a du oublier comme elle m'a oublié...

Cela aussi m'avait fait très mal au cœur, moi j'ai toujours pensé à elle, je ne l'ai jamais oublié, je vivais en elle, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais celle de X.A.N.A qui lui a usurpé sa mémoire...

Ce que je savais tout en ayant réapparu comme ceci, c'est que ce soir, elle aurait d'étranges visions, c'est ce qui arrive quand on sait quelque chose qu'on a oublié, la mémoire recalcule et finit par nous redonner les souvenirs, c'est ce que j'ai eu pendant ces 10 dernières années...

Et à cause de moi, ce soir, Aelita allait re-souffrir, n'a-t-elle pas déjà eu assez de souffrance ?

Ces cauchemars, visions, rêves prémonitoires, flashs back ou simples flashs sont vraiment douloureux, y a vraiment pas pire que ces maux de crânes là, ça surpasse les migraines !

Je voulais la soutenir, en même temps j'avais peur de l'angoissé en lui disant ce qui allait arriver ce soir et je devais me concentré sur mon chemin...

Nous nous étions donc levés et ils se dirigeaient tous vers au milieu de nulle part, une bouche d'égout au milieu, je les regarde perplexes, ils examinent les alentours, et rentrent, ils le font signe de venir...

Je leurs fait confiance, même si sur le coup ça me dit rien... Je crois que moi aussi ce soir, je vais avoir le droit aux étranges visions...

Une fois descendue, nous longeons les égouts passons sur une planche en bois pas très stable et continuons notre chemin jusqu'à une échelle menant à une autre bouche d'égouts, effectivement juste devant l'usine, celle de mon enfance... Encore plus délabrée qu'avant... Qu'est-ce que ça me fait bizarre de voir autant de souvenirs d'un coup... J'ai un moment de mélancolie mais j'affronte, je savais que l'on comptait sur moi... Arrivé aux cordes je la saisie en regardant le bas et m'élance telle une gymnaste, une fois en bas je regarde les autres presque époustouflé de ça... Ils arrivent, Jérémie fait le code, l'ascenseur montre, nous voilà enfin dans le labo...

Rien n'a changé, ou presque, toujours aussi lugubre, mais si fascinant à la fin... la lumière bleu jaillit des technologies en marche, le reste est si sombre... Secret...

Je m'avance scrute et regarde chaque détails avec attention et mes yeux crispés pour mieux détaillée, j'avance comme soupçonneuse, j'arrive vers l'ordinateur de bord après avoir, en passant, frôlé de ma main les différentes technologies comme pour retrouver mon endroit fétiche si longtemps oublié et absenté...

Les autres derrière m'approchent et Jérémie finit par me dire : « _on te fait confiance Anaïta comment compte tu t'y prendre ?_ »

Je regarde l'ordinateur, les touches les yeux crispés et très concentrée... Tape un code, et pianote longuement le clavier avant de me déplacer toujours tête basse et les yeux crispés sous ma concentration ... Puis j'arrive à un endroit bien au coin où normalement on n'a pas idée de regarder, attrape sous des fils électroniques un CD qui y était caché... Les autres me regardent toujours perplexes et surpris, quelqu'un ose dire : « _Jeremie tu avais vu qu'il y avait un CD là ?_ demanda Yumi

-_ Non absolument pas… C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des choses cachés et puis moi je ne touche pas à tout ça, on a pas idée de caché ses choses là ici … Dis Anaïta y en a encore des CD pour ça ? ,_ rétorqua Jérémie

- _Non,_ lui dis-je, _c'est le seul, le reste est certainement dans la maison d'Aelita…_

- _Que comptes-tu faire ?_ Me questionna-t-il enfin

- _Tout d'abord, je vais regarder ce qu'il vous manque qu'il y avait à l'époque où j'y allais, je me souviens bien de comment Franz faisait et mon père également… Ensuite, je vais me virtualiser seule, pour entrer les clefs correspondantes qu'il manque et après je validerais… Ce CD contient un minimum nécessaire il me semble…_ »

J'installa le CD sur l'ordinateur de bord, le CD tourné et finit par afficher les programmes, il manquait des véhicules, , il manquait certains territoires, je me souvenais des mots de passes, je fis corresponde le PC avec le CD et on me demanda les mots de passe et le code ADN comme preuve… Je mis les mots de passes correspondant, je tapais : « Anthéa » puis « Angéla » puis « Anaïta » et enfin « Frank » seuls les noms méconnus de la bande n'était pas ancré dans le PC pour avoir les bases et données, ce qui expliquait qui leurs manquait quelques points (véhicules et territoires). Je mis le programme pour me virtualiser seule et partis vers les scanners.

Une fois de plus j'inspirais mon souffle, j'allais devoir encore donné mon corps pour sauver ma vie, et celle des autres, le passé me rattrapait enfin, tel que je l'attendais, allait-il me soulager ?


	12. Généreuses mais distantes avant tout

**Merci CoolMhouse de suivre mes chapitres et mon histoire, c'est un plaisir de voir des commentaires de ta part et de voir que tu t'interesse ! ;)**

**Ce chapitre vous réserve, comme d'habitude, du suspens à la fin, des angoisses, les ressentis des personnages ainsi que des nouvelles surprises et facettes que l'on découvre au fur et à mesure ! **

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 :<p>

La virtualisation me sembla longue, j'arrivais sur Lyoko, sur Cartage, le centre, où je me dépêchais d'arriver à la fenêtre virtuelle, là j'installais un programme dans Lyoko même, où je pouvais m'identifier, ma main apparue et s'écrit : « Anaïta » je dus courir jusqu'à la tour la plus proche pour donner « mon corps » et terminer l'installation de ce qu'il manquait, j'étais si habitué petite que je connaissais Lyoko comme ma poche, ça fut vite fait…

Arrivée à la tour, Jérémie avait pris les commandes : « _Tu te souviens d'absolument tout dis-moi, comment penses tu arriver à la tour, elle est entouré de vide ?_

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !_ (clein d'oeil) (Lui répondais-je)

- _Nan_, cria Aelita, _arrêtez tout ! Je ne la connais pas… Comment peut-on lui faire confiance, je ne l'es pas reconnue, elle n'est pas dans ma mémoire, je ne sais pas qui elle est… Elle arrive comme ça et chamboule tout ! C'est trop facile ! Toi Yumi qui d'habitude doute de tout, tu ne dis rien, moi d'habitude qui est toujours confiance et suis assez naïve je l'ouvre ! Je crois que c'est inutile de perdre notre temps, arrêtons tout là… Je ne sais pas si…_ »

Je stoppai nette, j'étais assez déçu… Bien sûre elle me reconnaît pas… ça me faisait assez mal… Ces visions n'étaient pas encore apparut et heureusement, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire m'avait ouvertement blessé, et bien plus et pire, m'avait sorti du contexte passé, je savais qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas mais le fait qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance alors que d'habitude elle est si … je n'ai plus les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais… Le mal en moi était là… Je finis par quand même dire : « _Je comprends Aelita, tu ne me reconnais pas, je sais que ça va si vite, mais fais-moi confiance une fois finis ceci, tout ira mieux sur Lyoko et tu pourras accéder plus vite à la tour pour empêcher X.A.N.A de te faire souffrir d'avantage ! Je sais que c'est dur mais… je le fais pour toi Aelita, même si tu ne me reconnais pas… Ce n'est rien, un jour tu retrouveras toute ta mémoire et ton père, et je t'en fais la promesse Aelita ! Je te demande juste de me faire confiance … Si tu ne veux vraiment pas j'arrêterais et je disparaitrais de ta vie… c'est à toi de décider…_ »

D'une voix un peu flouté comme au téléphone, elle m'entendait parler à travers les bandes sons de l'ordinateur de contrôle, elle lâcha quelques larmes puis dit : «_ Vas-y, Anaïta, je ne te connais pas mais c'est vrai je te fais confiance, désolée je suis troublé par le fait que je puisse retrouver mon père, pardon, jamais avant je n'aurais fait ça… Je l'ai dit c'est plus du genre Yumi, moi je dis oui à tout…_ »

Un sourire du coin de mes lèvres se fit légèrement et je pris mon élan pour sauter dans la tour, arrivée dedans, mon corps se laissant porté par une force virtuelle jusqu'à une plate forme, restait droit et figée, j'étais relaxée, totalement oisive et exposant corps et âme à cette force qui me levait jusqu'à la plate forme.

Sur la plate forme, une fenêtre virtuelle s'ouvrit m'afficha : « Anaïta » lorsque j'eu posée ma main et ensuite afficha « Code ? » où je tapais « Lyoko » puis il m'indiqua : « Programme installé » et me dévirtualisa sur le champ…

Je fus de retour aux scanners complètement épuisée… La bande me rattrapa, tous auprès de moi…

Je les regardai, puis je me relevai doucement touchant mon front : « _Tout ce qui vous manquez est installé, venait voir_ :) »

Ils me suivirent, j'arrivais à l'ordinateur de contrôle tapa le mot code : « Lyoko » L'holomap changea d'aspect et il afficha les 9 territoires, l'ordinateur avait affiché tout les personnages avec les véhicules à côté…

Enfin le programme d'évolution était installé ainsi que celui d'oubli celui qui avait servi à effacer la mémoire de mon père dans le but de lui sauver la vie…

Jérémie sourit et me dit : « _Je te remercie Anaïta_

- _Pas de quoi, si vous avez encore besoin de mon aide je suis là… Mais je ne veux pas déranger… _affirmai-je

- _Mais tu nous déranges pas,_ rétorqua Odd, :)

- _Oui enfin, ça me fait autant bizarre à moi qu'à Aelita, d'un coup revenir, comme ça, le passé, les amis, … Je n'ai pas l'habitude laissez moi juste du temps et je vous promets que tout ira bien, laissez moi juste le temps de m'habitué, ça ira vite !_ :) répondis-je

-_ Je l'espère_ :), ajouta Jérémie

- _Moi aussi_, continua Odd

- _Ne vous en faites pas …_ leurs dis-je

- _Anaïta fais comme tu veux, j'ai confiance !_ dit Aelita

- _Oui, je sais, maintenant je sais… mais laissez-moi du temps pour m'habituer… Je ne vous demande que cela… Comme il te faudra du temps pour récupérer des passages de ta mémoire Aelita, j'espère seulement que tu n'en souffriras pas… Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, ça fait trop mal… ,_ lui dis-je

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude… ,_ me rassura-t-elle

-_ Je l'espère fortement… Mais la souffrance ne doit pour toi ne pas être une habitude, c'est une chose horrible et anormale … Je pense que nous ferions mieux de retourner en cours…,_ répondis-je

- _Oui tu as raison,_ termina Jérémie »

Nous rentrâmes tous au collège/lycée Kadic, Yumi nous laissa d'un signe d'au revoir pour aller à son cours de physique-chimie et nous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers celui d'anglais…

Ma place habituelle, seule… Je l'avais choisi, le groupe avait respecté mon choix, même si Odd lui était triste pour moi et me regardait sans cesse, Aelita elle ne savait pas quoi penser et Jérémie tentait, lui, de se concentré… Ulrich jetait des regards discrets et moi je faisais style de rien, personne n'avait remarqué que j'avais intégrer la bande, d'ailleurs c'était faux je n'étais pas réellement intégré à la bande…

Le cours terminé, je sortis et fin des cours, on terminait tôt aujourd'hui… grève de professeurs ça expliquait le nombre de trous dans l'emploi du temps aujourd'hui…

Je me mis toute seule, une fois de plus, adossée contre un mur…

J'entendis le pot de peinture en s'approchant dire à ses chevaliers servants : « _Je vous dis que l'idée marche à merveille, j'ai entendu dire que cette fille était une super blagueuse et qu'elle renvoyait n'importe qui avec ses vannes, je sais très bien j'ai des bonnes sources, une amie en ligne sur internet m'a tout raconté, elle était dans le même bahut qu'elle, elle a réussi à renvoyer battre un super vanneur… Je suis sûre que contre Odd elle a toute ses chances, il faut absolument qu'elle intègre la bande ! Comme ça cet abruti de Della Robbia ne pourra plus jamais rien dire… Et en plus, il aura perdu sa première place de vanneur…_

-_Ah oui et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre,_ ajouta le blond

- _Et imagines qu'elle te renvoie en te vannant ?_ ajouta le second, avec sa tête d'intello de fils à papa

- _C'est simple, je suis la fille du proviseur et de plus, je suis super populaire, qui ne voudrait pas traîner avec moi ?_ S'exclama-t-elle

- _Ulrich par exemple,_ ricana le blond

- _ROOOOH ASSEZ NICOLAS ! SI C'EST POUR DIRE DES CONNERIES PAREIL VAUX MIEUX QUE TU LA FERMES !_ lui hurla-t-elle.

- _Toi de même,_ lui lançai-je

- _Pardon_, dis-t-elle, _ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais…,_ me dit-elle

-_Je m'en fiche tu me pourris l'air là… je te signal que j'étais toute tranquille en train de respirer et d'écouter le chant des oiseaux lorsque je vois, un troupeau de singe arriver et brailler pour une histoire d'enfantillage, de gaminerie, que j'entends au moins depuis 5 minutes …_ (-') , lui coupai-je

- _Mais chère demoiselle, je signal au passage que je ne t'ai rien dit, j'allais te proposer de faire partie de notre bande puisque tu es seule, et puis j'aime accueillir les personnes tu sais, je suis comme mon père, le proviseur moi…_, affirma-t-elle

- _Ton père c'est le proviseur ?_ Lui demandai-je perplexe

- _Bah oui voyons qui veux-tu que ce soit ?_ me répondit-elle

- _Bah ton proviseur,(_-'), _quelle question !_ Lui répondis-je aussitôt…

- _Oui enfin, bref, je te présente mes amis, Hervé avec ses lunettes, le plus intelligent de la classe…,_ m'adressa-t-elle

- _C'est pas Jérémie, le plus intelligent ?_ La coupai-je

- _Jérémie ne vaut rien par rapport à moi…,_ se vexa-t-il

- _Je dis ça je dis rien, c'est que lui il participe beaucoup et activement c'est tout … je ne fais que constater…,_ rétorquai-je

- _Bon et lui le blond là c'est Nicolas…_ continua-t-elle

- _Enchanté Anaïta,_ dit-il en faisant un sourire débile

- _C'est bien beau mais… je m'en fou en faite …_ leurs affirmai-je »

La fille me regarda bizarre puis ajouta : « _Comme tu veux … si t'es de mauvais poil, on peut attendre tu nous diras ta réponse … plus tard…_

- _bah c'est non direct,_ rajoutai-je, _pis t'aurais du être blonde car toi-même tu ne t'es même pas présenté, faut le faire !_

- _Moi c'est Sissi, c'est ça qui te dérange vraiment ? _répondit-elle

- _NAN C'EST TOI ET TES SBIRES OUST ! J'ai besoin d'air, je veux être seule j'aime pas les gens et leurs compagnies ! _renvoyai-je

- _Tu vas me parler autrement, tu sais que je suis la fille du proviseur, _rajouta-t-elle

- _ça me fait de belles jambes,_ lui dis-je en regardant mes jambes et les tournants

- _bon ok t'as bien blagué c'est vrai t'es trop forte, t'es prise ! _assura-t-elle

- _je veux vraiment pas faire partie d'une bande avec un pot de peinture, un faux intello et un moitié de débile surement dernier de la classe et en plus, tout les trois vos têtes me reviennent pas, vous allez pas ensemble, vous n'avez pas lieu de traîner ensemble mais bon que voulez vous c'est la vie hein ?_ » Terminai-je en partant

Sisi resta bouche-baie et ses sbires, également, la bande au loin me regardait je leurs adressai un clin d'œil pour dire pas de soucis … J'étais moi-même surprise par le clin d'œil que je leurs avait fait, avais-je donc enfin accepté de m'ouvrir à eux ?


	13. Un accueil ironiquement chaleureux

**CoolMHouse, c'est un plaisir de lire tes rewiews car à chaque fois ça me donne encore plus de courage à écrire! De plus, je voudrais ajouter, que ta suite d'histoire de "just a girl" est vraiment bien imaginée, un super début qui me donne envie de vite savoir la suite, continues donc ainsi j'attends avec impatience.**

**Maintenant, place à la suite, assez comment dire surprenante... Et mystérieuse, un peu comme d'habitude... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 :<p>

Ayant beaucoup de temps devant moi, je décidai alors en partant sur mon chemin d'aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches, qui sait je trouverais peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant pour Lyoko, et puis il fallait que je me change les idées que je me détende, et être toujours dehors, m'amenait des personnes peu fréquentables ou simplement ceux qui ne respectent pas mon espace vitale etc. , j'ai eu l'exemple il y a un instant - - ' …

Je cherchais des livres, des ouvrages ou même des sites pourquoi pas ?

Je tombai sur quelque chose d'intéressant…

Un document « science » où il y avait quelque chose sur l'informatique, il fallait absolument que je me remette à niveau… Quelque chose me disait que j'allais avoir du fil à retordre avec X.A.N.A je n'oubliais pas que malgré qu'il fut éteint et donc remis à zéro, il ne tarderait pas à vite ré-augmenter comme de niveau puisqu'il avait déjà augmenter sa capacité une fois, cette fois pour lui se serait plus facile avec nous et ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, et même admettons que c'est un programme ne pas oublier que lors d'une défragmentation ou de reformatage, les données sont stockés et écrasés mais toujours présente, il me semble que s'en est de même pour un programme la dessus je n'avais pas fait de mauvais calculs, il serait vite de nouveau très puissant…

Mon niveau d'informatique n'était pas encore assez perfectionner pour affronter X.A.N.A certes, j'avais des compétences de Franz et Frank apprises petites par mes souvenirs, mais même avec les compétences de Jérémie jamais nous n'arriverons à hauteur de X.A.N.A qui après tout est un programme multi-agent très puissant une fois bien régénérer…

Il fallait coûte que coûte, quoi qu'il arrive sortir Franz en un morceau de ses scanners seul lui pourra mettre un terme à cet enfer avec X.A.N.A… Il fallait que Lyoko reste intact et qu'il ne subisse aucuns dégâts. Ce monde fait vivre au moins 2 personnes sur Terre et il nous permet également d'avoir une entente commune, enfin je parle pour Aelita et ses nouveaux amis… Même peut-être d'autres choses que j'ignore… NON ! Hors de question que l'on touche à Lyoko, hors de question qu'on y mette un terme, ou que l'on l'éteigne, ce monde doit rester éternellement accessible…

Ce livre que je lisais m'apporter d'avantage, je rechercherais moi-même sur mon PC pour voir si ces quelques idées pouvaient m'aider à améliorer certaines choses dans la concession de vitesse du programme de l'ouverture de la page Lyoko-world…

J'allumais un PC de cette bibliothèque, et il me vint à l'esprit de rechercher « Franz Hopper » je ne trouvais pas grand-chose, puis… une photo, mon père était aussi dessus juste derrière Franz, d'autres y étaient également, mais je ne me souvenais plus d'eux… Il faut dire que d'une part j'étais petite et que c'était rare quand papa m'emmener voir soit ces collègues ou alors à ces espèces de congrès pour ces recherches mathématiques ou ces diverses activités…

Puis je recherchais Anthéa Hopper, sa non-présence m'inquiétait beaucoup… Je n'avais pas osé demander à Aelita ce qu'était devenue sa maman… C'était étrange qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé, si elle avait été bloquée dans Lyoko avec Franz elle me l'aurait dit, elle aurait dit : « mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour moi » or elle a dit : « mon père » … Tout me semblait étrange, pourtant sur le net je ne trouvais aucune infos là-dessus… Je me demandais s'il ne fallait pas que j'utilise tout les autres noms de famille… Je ne me souvenais plus, je sais qu'il y en eut mais j'ai oublié, il le fallait de toute façon il le fallait que je les oublis ces noms de famille, on m'en avait obligé…

J'ai même manqué de passer aussi sous le programme d'oublis, car nous les enfants faisons beaucoup de bêtises, on sait rarement à cette âge là (celui que j'avais à ce moment-là) caché les choses… C'était secret, c'était pour nous protéger, j'en ai jamais su plus…

Après toutes ces recherches je décidai de me détendre en recherchant quelque chose en rapport avec ce que nous faisons en physique-chimie, mais soudainement, comme un flash une migraine… dans ma tête : « LYOKO A BESOIN DE TOI, X.A.N.A attaque… » Mes yeux grossissent puis je me mets à fermer les pages et éteindre le PC, remettre les documents dans mon sac et mes affaires sorties et pars en vitesse, les portes claquent presque derrière moi…

Je regarde aux alentours, si je ne verrais pas la bande… Mais rien…

Il fallait que je les trouve, d'une part pour les prévenir de cette attaque soudaine du programme et de l'autre pour les recherches et mes idées sur la chose…

Mais ils étaient tous introuvable…

Je regardai partout dans la cour, dans la forêt, près des bâtiments, dans les couloirs, mais … rien…

J'entrai après 5 minutes de recherches plus profondément dans la forêt et décida de passer par l'endroit où ils étaient passés pour me montrer l'usine et descendis vite sans qu'on me voit en pensant trouver à l'usine un moyen soit de les contacter ou prévenir… Avec un peu de chance, soit il y avait pour les téléphones ou Jérémie avait relié quelque chose avec l'ordinateur de bord de l'usine… On ne sait jamais… BREF bon plan…

Je me dépêchai et arrivée à l'usine je sautai vite avec la corde ré-atterrie vite au sol, mis en marche l'ascenseur en entrant le bon code d'accès, je m'en souvenais bien bonne mémoire…

La porte s'ouvrait et je vis Jérémie sur l'ordinateur de bord ainsi que Ulrich et Yumi à ses côtés…

J'étais surprise et je dis aussitôt : «_ Ah je vous ais cherché, je suis contente de vous voir, je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant…_ »

Aussitôt Jérémie me coupa : « _Comment es-tu au courant que… ? X.A.N.A a attaqué ici ?_

_-Non, ne t'en fais pas c'est rien, ce sont mes visions…_ lui dis-je naturellement

- _Tu… Je… Tu m'expliqueras plus tard… Veux-tu nous aider ? Puisque tu es là autant en profiter … J'avoue que la bande comme toi a du mal à s'y faire mais bon il faut bien commencer…._ Me répondit-il

- _Je veux bien_… lui dis-je

- _D'accord diriges toi au scanner je te virtualise… Comme tu le vois Ulrich et Yumi ont été dévirtualisés à cause d'un changement sur Lyoko, tu n'aurais pas provoqué quelque chose ?_ me lança-t-il

-_ Non, absolument rien, je pense qu'il a du profiter de nos cours pour pouvoir organiser un changement… ça ne lui a peut-être pas plus que je re-règle Lyoko…_ plaisantai-je

- _Certainement… Tu peux y aller_ » me répondit-il

Je descendis par l'ascenseur me dirigea vers un scanner et fis comme d'habitude le croisement des bras comme les guerriers égyptiens…

Tout de suite virtualisée, j'avais l'habitude de ré-atterrir, je ré-atterrie sur mes pieds accroupie tel une grenouille mais bonne façon de combat chez ceux qui font les art-martiaux ; )

Je regarde aux alentours, un coup retenti je saute, évite le coup, je lance un couteau vite qui pars et va s'écraser contre un crabe juste derrière moi sans me retourner je récupère le couteau tout en me relevant…

Odd me regarda de cette façon O_o, et ajouta : «_ ha.. euh… hm… Waouw t'as pas perdu on dirait…_ »

Je me contentais de sourire au lieu de lui répondre, et avançai en direction d'Aelita, me mis à côté d'elle tout en marchant lui fit un signe de la tête comme quoi il fallait y aller en direction de la tour, et elle et moi partir, Odd resta presque planté là… et : « _ah euh… hmmm… hey attendez-moi…_ »Bredouilla-t-il

Il se mit à courir dans notre direction derrière nous, soudain je les stoppai directement, un tremblement de terre arriva et des pierres roches et autres particules se déplacèrent, des creux se faisait et à tout moment nous pouvions nous faire assommer, sur les pierres étaient placer de grands lasers qui bouger à toute vitesse…

Jérémie surgit alors : _« Faites gaffe ! C'est ce qui a dévirtualiser Yumi et Ulrich…_

-_On aimerait bien je te dis c'est pas facile facile! Anaïta tu as une idée toi qui connaît si bien Lyoko et les programmes ? Aelita a créée certaines structures mais elles se détruisent au fur et à mesure …_ =/ lança Odd

-_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas Odd est pourtant un fou et c'est le seul à avoir survécu…_ expliqua Ulrich

-_ Parfois il faut savoir être tout risque_ », répondis-je tout en continuant de regarder comment fonctionner tout ceci et en réfléchissant à une solution.

Et soudainement, je pris mon élan sauta par au dessus une roche passa à rat d'un laser, fit une pirouette avant et galipette, retomba sur mes pieds en façon grenouille comme au début, de bas je pris mon couteau le lança en arrière qui vint ré-atterrir près de la roche où était Aelita et Odd caché, et où sa ne bougeait pas autant qu'en pleine action où j'étais…

La roche se brisa, j'avais tapé au bon endroit, les particules explosèrent et bouchèrent certains lasers : « _Dépêchez-vous,_ leurs dis-je,_ ça ne tiendra pas longtemps !_ »

Odd et Aelita se regardèrent et s'exécutèrent, ils coururent vers moi à pleine vitesse… Je me relevai doucement, mon couteau revint vers moi, je le rangeai immédiatement…

« - _Waouw chapeau !_ m'assura Odd, _j'en reviens pas !_

- _J avoue que c'est extraordinaire,_ me complimenta Jérémie

-_ A elle toute seule elle pourrait faire une escorte…_ s'étonna Odd

- _Oui,_ ajouta Jérémie qui n'en revenait visiblement pas.

- _Non_, leurs avouai-je, _ce n'est que le début de son retour de X.A.N.A bientôt il aura encore augmenté sa cadence, son niveau si vous préférez, sa force, sa puissance, ce que je fais là n'est pas assez et est loin d'être parfait c'est même presque nul, surtout par rapport à ce que j'étais quand j'étais petite, je crois que j'ai perdu un peu…_

- _Ne soit pas si modeste, tu es bien meilleure que nous,_ affirma Odd, _et puis nous on l'a déjà fait X.A.N.A bien chauffé ;_ ) !

- _M'oui mais là… C'est autre chose, car je serai là… et … laissez… _Leur expliquai-je

-_ Tu va vite reprendre l'habitude Anaïta_, dirent ensemble Yumi et Ulrich qui se regardèrent puis rirent doucement

- _Tu es déjà douée,_ affirma Jérémie

- _Bon assez parler de moi, on y va !_ » Leur lançai-je

On reprit le chemin, mais pour combien de temps on aurait encore un chemin paisible comme ça sans que le système de changement de Lyoko recommence…

On courrait à pleine vitesse, d'un coup on stoppa net, un grand fossé c'était fait...

« -_ Décidément X.A.N.A t'as décidé pour mon retour de bien m'faire chier…_ lançai-je

- _Cadeau de bienvenue…_ continua Odd

- _Ou cadeau empoisonné tu veux dire…_ enchainai-je

- _Ou vengeance de tant d'absence…_ répliqua Odd

- _Bon vous avez finis les blagueurs là, y a une tour je vous rappel !_ Coupa Jérémie

- _Dommage_, répondis-je, _j'étais en pleine inspiration et aise…_

-_ Pas autant que moi_ », rajouta Odd

Je le regardai d'un air de provoc' et lui aussi, niveau blague on ne pouvait me battre, une fois que j'étais lancé, je continuai sur ma lancé… Mais d'un coup, je me souvins, fallait que je trouve un moyen d'aller à la tour sans soucis, car le terrain se réduisait…

D'un coup je sautai dans le vide, Odd et Aelita crièrent : «_ Non Anaïta qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?_ =O »


	14. Une fin honorable

**Bonsoir, tout d'abord, un grand merci à CoolMhouse de continuer d'être intéressée et de lire mes histoires bizarres, c'est pas facile de la part de tout le monde de lire mes trucs... **

**Ensuite, chers lecteurs/lectrices, je rappelle: donc voilà après les obsèques d'Anaïta, elle raconte en fantôme...**

**Non, je déconne regardez donc vous-même la suite ; ) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 :<p>

Au moment de sauter j'avais croisé les doigts, espérant que mon plan allait fonctionner, d'un coup un frelon me rattrapa, sur le coup je mis mon couteau de tel sorte de le garder en vie j'attrapai Aelita au passage et la fit sauter en l'air jusqu'à l'autre bord Odd suivit et moi je fis exploser le frelon puis ré-atterris comme une grenouille (j'adore ce mot : P) de l'autre côté…

Odd me regarda encore plus surpris : « - _Comment as-tu … Tu nous as fait peur tu sais … Comment ça se faite que … ?_

-_ X.A.N.A a besoin de moi, comme de toi, Aelita, il doit tout recommencer…_ (clin d'œil) , répondis-je

- _C'est ingénieux tout ça mais tu prends beaucoup de risque…_ ajouta Odd

- _Pas plus que toi, apparemment ^^, il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, la preuve, ceux qui sont restés sur Lyoko sont ceux qui ont pris des risques, la remarque d'Ulrich toute à l'heure… ^^,_ rétorquai-je

- _C'est bien beau tout ça mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi…_ , continua Odd

- _Oui c'est bien beau tout ça Odd, mais ça te restera mystère je vous rappelle qu'on a une tour à désactiver_ ! lança Jérémie

- _Exact, mystère et boule de gomme ! Allons-y pardi je vous ai laissez le chemin !_ »Criai-je

Nous courrions à toute vitesse vers la tour, où 3 frelons nous attendaient de nouveaux…

« -_ WAH il a pas été égoïste X.A.N.A, il y est pas allé de main morte dis-donc pour mon retour,_ lançai-je_, mais rien ne me fait reculer …_ »

D'un coup d'élan je brandis en l'air mes couteaux en tua 2 sur le coup en les lançant aux 2 frelons sur le côté, puis 3 autres frelons arrivèrent s'ajoutaient au solitaire, je ré-atterris, à peine 2 secondes sur une roche de côté pour me ré-élancer et je tournai sur moi-même tel une tornade mes couteaux partirent et tuèrent le reste, je ré-atterris tel une danseuse et m'accroupis comme une grenouille…

Je sentais le coup venir d'autre arrivées donc pour ne pas perdre de temps, je bondis en l'air en sentant ma fleur sur le poignet je montais tel une ascension et me concentrais puis d'un vaste geste des bras et des mains je fis monter les roches, la poussière, les particules et le vent, créai une tornade qui dévasta tout sur le côté de la tour, les autres me regardèrent, étonnés, et Aelita ne perdit pas de temps à comprendre qu'il était temps de s'élancer dans la tour…

D'un pas rapide mais léger, tel une danseuse sur glace, Aelita, rentra dans la tour, pendant que je tuais en tempête les monstres de X.A.N.A qui arrivaient…

Aelita eu le temps de tout désactiver lorsque je lâchai prise et laissa la tempête, tout redevint paisible… je retombai sur terre, accroupi encore comme une grenouille, regarda aux alentours, Odd me fixait : «- _tu ne m'en pas laissé beaucoup,_ me remarqua-t-il

- _Je pense qu'on avait déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça et puis ça m'avait manqué et aussi je ne vous l'aies pas dit mais X.A.N.A a dû en changeant des choses sur le monde vous mettre des dommages, j'appelle ça ainsi, cela signifie que lorsque vous tuez des monstres vous perdiez des points de vie, mais une fois toucher par un frelon et c'est ce qui explique la dévirtualisation de tes amis Odd, toi il te restait très peu de points de vie, moi j'ai pas eu le temps d'être toucher…_ rétorquai-je

- _Mais comment sais-tu ça ?_ me demanda Jérémie

- _Avec tout mes pouvoirs que je vous ai montré, j'ai aussi la faculté de lire dans les pensées et de prévoir l'avenir, en me concentrant, je peux détecter une tour, comme Aelita, m'alerter d'un piège de X.A.N.A, voir le futur et contrôlé le temps quelques secondes en claquant dans mes mains revenir en arrière rectifier une erreur de quelques secondes et lâché le temps, … En faite je contrôle le temps durée et le temps climat ! Jeu de mot je sais… Sachez que vous avez plus de pouvoirs que vous ne l'imaginez… Je savais déjà qu'il y aurait autant de Lyoko-guerriers c'est fait par rapport aux totems sur le territoire des nuages…_ »Lui répondis-je

Aelita sorta des scanners, ensuite, elle déclencha donc nos dévirtualisations, nous finîmes dans les scanners, les autres, me regardèrent, j'étais la dernière à sortir comme d'habitude bien sûre …

« - _Tout va bien Anaïta ?_ me dirent-ils

- _Oui, j'ai déjà vécu ! ;_ ) _! La dernière à sortir hein ? Comme d'habitude !_ ; ) » Leurs lançai-je

Ils se mirent à rire… Jérémie me regarda puis regarda les autres et enfin : « - _Tu sais combien y a-t-il réellement de pouvoirs par Lyoko-guerriers ?_

- _On le développe,_ lui répondis-je

- _Comment ? Et l'on t'il débloqué pendant toutes ces années ?_ me demanda-t-il

- _Ah mais c'est possible, attendez que je réfléchisse, Odd tu es un homme-chat, donc flèches lasers, boucliers, flash-back futur…_ commençai-je

- _On lui a retiré…_ coupa Jérémie

- _Ah ? Mais pourquoi ?_ Continuai-je

- _Difficile à le supporter et embêtant pour moi_, lança Odd

- _Normalement il ne faut pas toucher à tout ça en tant que Lyoko-guerriers tu dois t'habituer ! Enfin bref, j'en étais à flash-back futur, griffes d'or, attaque en pique, saut d'honneur, escalade, surface aimant, immobilisation d'adversaires, … et j'en passe, toi Aelita tu te souviens de tes capacités dis-moi, je ne t'ai pas vu agir … _ajoutai-je

-_ Elle ne se bat pas,_ lança Jérémie

- _Ah et pourquoi ?_ Questionnai-je

- _On ne veut pas prendre de risque,_ répondit Aelita

- _Avec moi tu avais réussi à te battre Aelita et développait des capacités, je t'avais appris à avoir confiance en toi et te battre, c'est vrai qu'au début tu voulais pas vraiment… _rappelai-je

- _Ah ?_ Sourit Aelita

-_ Oui_, lui souris-je à nouveau

- _Mais tu sais je connais quand même certains de mes sorts, tel que le champ de force, la particularité de pouvoir créer des choses sur Lyoko, de détecter une tour, de sentir des présences et autre activités sur Lyoko, et… eum je pense que c'est tout ce que je sais…_ me dit-elle

- _Tu ne connais pas tout,_ dis-je en laissant avant un sourire_, certaines choses sont en communs avec ceux qui détiennent les clefs Lyoko, j'en détiens une partie car toi et moi on a eu d'injecté un programme créée et généré par Lyoko qui nous permet de vivre… Cela dit le champ de force est réellement une de tes particularités Aelita, créer un objet aussi, de la façon dont tu le fais oui ! Moi c'est d'une autre, ça c'est par rapport à notre avatar … Y en aurait à dire mais là je suis légèrement fatiguée du voyage…_

- _Lequel ?_ affirma Odd avec un sourire

- _Oh les 2 !_ » Lui souriais-je à nouveau (le voyage Lyoko et celui de venir à Kadic ^^)

Les autres me regardaient abasourdit, je souriais. Ils m'aidèrent à m'en aller car j'étais tout d'abord épuisée du transfert et aussi car dans le labo, là où j'étais, c'était limite pour passer sans trébucher (dans ma région on dirait « empierger » ^^)

Avant de partir, Jérémie me dit : « _Attends Anaïta ! Il faudrait peut-être, même si ça te fais bizarre de changer tes habitudes, s'échanger les numéros pour pouvoir prévenir en cas d'alerte X.A.N.A_

-_Je suis d'accord avec toi_, lui-dis-je directement, _il vaut mieux garder contact, je me méfie de ce qu'il peut faire … j'en ai tellement vu…_ ^^' »

Nous sortions nos portables et rentrèrent les numéros des uns et dans autres, enfin moi ceux des uns et des autres, eux ils n'eurent à rentrer que moi dans leur répertoire ! ^^

Nous rejoignîmes la cour comme si de rien n'était, seuls, chacun de notre côté comme prévu, et Sissi et ses sbires accoururent : «- _Tu étais où ?_ Me dis-t-elle

- _C'est fou ça ! On me surveille, on me demande même pas mon avis ! Pis qu'est- ça peut' faire ? Hein ?_ Lui envoyai-je instantanément dans la figure

- _C'est juste que c'est étrange de te voir disparaître, au même moment qu'Ulrich, Jérémie et sa bande !_ rétorqua Sissi

- _Oh je vois_ ! Répondis-je. _Et alors ? Quoi ? T'as peur que je te pique ces gars-là ?_ Lançai-je

-_ Qu'… Quoi ?_ bredouilla-t-elle

- _Nan mais chai pas d'la façon dont tu parles, t'es attachée à un de la bande comme tu dis ? Lequel de la classe ? Laisses-moi deviner : Ulrich ?_ »m'exclamai-je

Ses yeux devinrent rond comme des billes : « _Qu'…Qui t'as dit ça ?_

-_ Personne, c'est une question et je crois que je viens d'avoir ma réponse …_ répondis-je à l'instant même

-_ Je…_ lança-t-elle

- _La prochaine fois que t'essais de te mêler de ma vie privée, je le cris et bien plus fort que tu l'imagines…_ » La coupai-je.

Je me mis à passer mon chemin et partir en direction du réfectoire. Odd y était, je voulais faire demi-tour mais il m'appela : « - _Anaïta, tu peux rester tu sais !_

- _Non c'est pas la peine_, lui répondis-je,_ j_'_ai du mal à m'y faire, je suis pas prête à avoir des amis pour l'instant j'aime et je suis trop attachée et habituée à ma solitude…_

- _Ah ? Bah quand tu veux …_ »me répondit-il à son tour

J'allais partir, lorsqu'il ajouta : «_ -Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait Sissi ?_

- _C'est une manie d'espionner les gens,_ lui dis-je en rigolant il sourit et moi aussi,_ rien ne t'en fais pas,_ lui dis-je en souriant et montrant que ça ne me dérangeait pas de répondre et que c'était juste une vanne_, je l'ai vite remis en place !_ ; ) »

Il me sourit, moi aussi, je partis, il était passé 18 heures…


	15. Premier dîner

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs/lectrices, j'ai hésité à arrêter cette histoire par rapport à un fait actuel et récent face à la diffusion d'une nouvelle saison de Code Lyoko et l'apparition de film et nouveaux personnages... Mais également au fait, que je me rends compte que peu de gens lisent à part ma CoolMhouse à qui j'aurai pu tout envoyé par mail... **

**CoolMhouse : Je suis heureuse et enchantée de voir à quel point tu t'attaches à ma petite guerrière, et à l'histoire elle-même. Excuses-moi pour l'orthographe, de une je suis très fatiguée je fais très peu attention et de deux dites tous un grand merci à l'ordinateur qu'est vraiment idiot puisqu'il croit corrigé des erreurs qui sont en réalités justes dans la grammaire française... m'enfin bon...**

**C'est partie !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 :<p>

On arrivait au soir, la cantine allait ouvrir à 19h. La journée avait été super mouvementé… Mais bon, j'avais une faim de loup ! Les menus, je les avais pas vus ! Je me demandai ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir manger ...

C'est pour ça que je m'étais dirigée au réfectoire, là j'étais assise sur un banc et je faisais mes devoir, à l'évidence, c'était simple pour moi qui travaillais souvent sur mes genoux.

Le reste du groupe passa… J'allais bientôt pouvoir aller seule à la cantine, ça tombait bien je venais de finir ma physique chimie. Je me mis à marcher vers le réfectoire, je passais seule et mangea seule…

Le groupe me regardait de temps à autre et j'ai même entendu Ulrich dire à Odd : « _On a trouvé ton sosie en fille_ », Odd rougissait…

Malgré tout, le reste de la bande, enfin surtout Aelita était comment dire distante avec moi comme moi je l'étais mais elle beaucoup plus, comme je le pensais auparavant ça me blesse bien sûre bien, plus que tout, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle ne me reconnaît pas donc elle se méfie…

Elle m'avait parlé bien sûre, elle avait dit des mots gentils, mais je voyais à présent de loin qu'elle se forçait ou alors qu'une autre force en elle l'avait forcé, mais pas elle…

Il fallait du temps, j'attendais, c'est elle que je voulais revoir, j'ai du mal… beaucoup de mal… j'ai encore du mal à imaginer sa présence parmi nous, la savoir du même âge que moi, savoir que le hasard nous a de nouveau réuni, qu'une force à réussi à nous mettre du même âge avec des soucis différents, alors que nous devions être bien plus âgées…

J'étais émue de la revoir, mais blessée de sa non-reconnaissance… Même si ça m'aurait fait bizarre de la voir, et qu'elle m'aurait reconnu j'aurai su faire l'effort, mais là… c'était différent… J'avais envie de lui sauter au coup de lui dire qu'elle m'avait manqué, la seule, l'unique amie que j'avais, ma meilleure amie…

C'était à elle que je m'étais attachée le plus dans ma vie… Elle m'avait donné le courage de continuer sur ma destinée… A deux, on faisait la paire, à deux on avait peur de rien, à deux rien ne nous arrêtait, à deux on faisait face à tout, à deux, à deux…. Tout nous était égal… La vie nous semblait plus belle, plus paradisiaque… La retrouvée m'aurait réellement changé, et de plus embelli la vie, pour l'instant je n'ai retrouvé qu'une partie d'elle, et elle ne me reconnaît pas…

En sortant du réfectoire, la bande attendait un peu sur les escaliers, Aelita était sur le côté en train de rire à ce que disait Odd, je m'approchais à petit pas, je demandais alors : « _Aelita ? Je peux te parler ?:/_ »

Celle-ci se retourna me regarda avec crainte, inquiétude et gênée : « _Euh vas-y…_

_- euh… je voulais dire seule à seule… rajoutai-je_

_- bah je suis désolée, je suis occupée avec mes amis, et ça me fait bizarre de te parler sachant que t'es nouvelle et que toutes deux on a pas l'habitude, je suis très timide et puis je euh… je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à avoir confiance en toi, je ne te reconnais pas… je me méfie beaucoup… euh … je suis désolée, j'ai tellement eu de coup par X.A.N.A que maintenant tout me semble étrange et inquiétant… Je ne tiens pas vraiment à te parler car je ne saurais quoi dire… je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous avons vécue ensemble, je ne saurai qu'acquiescer sans tout au moins me demander si c'est vrai ou inventé, ruse de X .A.N.A ou autre… »_ Me répondit-elle en serrant la main de Jérémie

J'étais mal à l'aise, je fis un léger acquiescement de la tête tout en plissant mes lèvres comme un sourire maladroit qui ne veut ni dire si je suis bien ou mal… en faite j'étais mal mais je me forcé à être bien elle avait été assez dure avec moi c'était pas dans son habitude d'être comme ça mais… je l'adorais tellement que je partis en faisant signe, et un sourire forcé, je n'avais pu de voix pour répondre, je savais que ça ne servait à rien d'insister… Elle avait perdu son père après tout et elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de le retrouver… Malgré ce que j'avais dit… Elle était à présent orpheline…

Je pensais qu'après tout, elle souffrait beaucoup plus que moi tout en marchant, des larmes voulaient tombés sur mes joues rien qu'à cette idée, car je ne pouvais rien faire… RIEN DU TOUT ! Elle ne me reconnaissait pas, elle n'avait pas confiance en moi… Rien, pour l'instant je ne lui en suis d'aucune aide et même si elle me reconnaissait ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux rien y changer… Elle souffrait et ça se voyait et le pire c'est que par ma faute elle allait encore souffrir… Oui, ce soir… Ces visions qu'elle va ressentir, ses rêves d'enfance, les cauchemars la nuit, les maux de crâne insupportables face aux flash-back qui refont surfaces…. Oui… et tout ça par … par ma faute… J'étais très mal et très triste… Mon repas à manquer d'y passer… Mes larmes avaient envie de partir, mes yeux étaient juste rouge, je n'arrivais pas à en verser car en même temps j'avais une haine contre X.A.N.A qui était la cause de tout ça… Pourtant je savais une chose, X.A.N.A avait quand même permis nos retrouvailles…

Malgré l'inquiétude et le rejet d'Aelita, je me rappelai que certaines phrases venaient de son cœur, et que parfois sur le coup elle sentait quand même en moi une confiance, un secours, qu'elle pouvait me revoir… Mais ceci ne durait que 2 minutes à peine… Tôt ou tard la vérité tranchera et nous serons certainement habituées et comme avant, il nous faut juste du temps… TU M'ENTENDS ANAÏTA PRENDS TON TEMPS NE T'APPITOIS PAS SUR TON SORT !


	16. Une soirée surprenante

**Bonsoir cher lecteurs/ lectrices, finalement je continue pour l'instant l'histoire je veillerai aux problèmes qui me surpassent si cela continue ou s'il y a vraiment un soucis je vous enverrai pour ceux qui le souhaite la suite... **

**Je vous remercie toutes les deux CoolMhouse et vampireshinobie de suivre mon histoire, je continue pour vous pour l'instant s'il n'y a pas de soucis, je verrai bien... **

**CoolMhouse: je suis contente de voir que mes idées te plaisent et que je m'améliore ^^ et oui les PC devraient être parfois améliorer eux aussi... m'enfin on peut pas tout sur Terre ! Lol !**

**Vampireshinobie : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu suis mes chapitres de mon histoire depuis le début et surtout que ça te plaise, car l'ambiance est assez étrange et spécial je suis heureuse de voir que quelqu'un d'autre est fan et aime mes écrits !^^ Cela dit il est fort probable que nous ayons les mêmes goùts vu ton pseudo et il me semble avoir vu des choses sur ton profil qui me confirme ceci. **

**Bref... Voici le nouveau chapitre.. ;) **

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 :<p>

Entre moi et Aelita, niveau caractère j'étais vraisemblablement la plus forte, je tenais le coup, et c'est pour ça que nous nous entendions bien, je l'avais beaucoup aidé en enfance ! J'avoue que cette qualité de toujours retombé sur mes pates et de ne jamais baisser les bras était un atout et même une très grande qualité, savoir se relever, ne jamais s'avouer vaincu, et même encore ne jamais montrer qu'on est mal et toujours se montrer fort, étaient vraiment quelque chose de très bon chez moi, ainsi on ne voyait pas ce que je pensais… Souffrir ne me faisait plus rien, j'ai tellement souffert durant ces années…

La porte du hall claqua, je passais dans le couloir, montant les escaliers et arrivant au deuxième étage, celui des filles, à l'heure qu'il était il y avait pas grand monde aux douches, mais je préférais attendre encore plus tard… Les filles trainaient dans les couloirs tout en gloussant comme des poules et racontant leurs commérages.

Tout en m'approchant de la chambre, je me demandai qui j'allais bien récupérer, et avec le bol que j'avais, j'allais être avec cette pimbêche de fille du proviseur, le pot de peinture… Et comme la conne que j'avais été je l'avais remis en place en plus… et PAS qu'une fois ! De plus ça expliquerait pourquoi elle venait tant me parler =S ! Merde… BON bah Youpi j'ai tout réussi… La prochaine fois je ferais attention avant de faire des conneries, surtout que c'est fort probable car Mr Moralès devait prévenir cette fille…

Je sens que l'ambiance va être géniale… Je ne tiens pas à faire mes excuses j'ai beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça et je déteste ce genre de fille, ça à tendance non seulement à m'énerver…

Bon peut-être que je ne suis pas avec elle, peut-être je suis avec des filles encore plus jeune que moi, telle que les autres avec leurs caméra et bout de papiers… L'une des deux que j'ai aperçus ça pourrait être moins pire que le pot de peinture, mais ça m'étonnerait elles sont à deux, elles doivent être à deux dans les chambres…

Ou une autre là avec des lunettes… non ? ahhhhhh ça m'énerve, Anaïta arrête d'essayer de te rassurer cherches pas tu vas encore te taper les emmerdes comme d'habitudes ! –'

J'arrivais dans ma chambre, et là…

SURPRISE !

Aelita… J'avais Aelita dans ma chambre, enfin c'était Aelita qui m'avait dans sa chambre… Celle-ci fut surprise en me voyant entrer…

Je fis la même tête que toute à l'heure le hochement de tête doucement avec les lèvres plisser ni sourire ni grimace de mal être… : « - _Coucou apparemment Mr Moralès ne te l'avais pas dit à toi non plus qui tu allais avoir…_ lui dis-je

- _… non…_ »Me répondit-elle et je continuais le même mouvement, elle finit par avoir pitié et rajouta : «_ désolée pour toute à l'heure si je t'es blessée mais je préférais être honnête…._

- _non c'est rien ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas… j'ai l'habitude d'être rejetée par les autres, tu ne m'apprends rien vois-tu… je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi du tout mais je vais te dire je suis plutôt contente, que ce soit toi et pas l'autre pot de peinture j'avais peur de tomber sur elle…_ » lui avouai-je

Elle me sourit et ajouta : « _ah oui, Sissi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?_

- _Rien d'intéressant_, dis-je, _juste que j'intègre sa soi-disant bande et que mes vannes l'intéressait… Mais je l'ai renvoyé paitre…_ ^^

- _T'as eu raison, elle embête tout le monde à chaque fois, tout les nouveaux faut que soit elle se les accapare ou alors les induisent en erreurs et leur face vivre un enfer…_M'expliqua-t-elle

- _Oh ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai déjà vécu l'enfer, je le vis … et elle, elle n'est rien par rapport à ça… de toute façon elle ne me fait pas peur elle sera jamais plus forte que moi, en vanne je m'y connais, elle va s'en prendre tellement qu'elle pourra me faire aucune crasses ^^ j'ai tellement souffert, que rien ne me fait peur j'ai de l'expérience et l'enfer je le vis déjà…_ » la rassurai-je en ironisant.

Elle fit une petit grimace qui ne pouvait se distinguer et ajouta : « _tu peux rentrer totalement et fermer la porte s'il te plait car j'aime pas le bruit dans les couloirs…_

-_oh oui_, lui répondis-je en fermant la porte et entrant puis m'asseyant, _moi non plus de toute façon je prends ma douche plus tard… beaucoup plus tard…_

-_ moi aussi… ça tombe bien, y aura pas de soucis la dessus sur les heures… _Continua-t-elle

-_ Oui…_ » Répondis-je en baissant la tête

Elle me regarda et s'approcha de moi : «-_ ça ne va pas ?_ me dit-elle

-_Nan c'est que je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'être avec toi dans la chambre mais pourtant le sourire ne vient pas… Je ne pensais pas en te voyant avec X.A.N.A toute à l'heure, que ça se passerait ainsi… je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse se passer comme ceci…_ lui avouai-je

- _Je suis vraiment désolée Anaïta, je ne voulais pas te blesser…_ Lança-t-elle avec une voix douce

- _tu n'y peux rien Aelita, c'est rien ne t'en fais pas … _la coupai-je_, ça passera je suis un peu déçu, je l'avoue mais je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends et tu vois là on parle toute les deux, j'ai eu ce que je voulais (lui annonçai-je en faisant un petit sourire puis je me levai en direction de la porte) C'est ce que je demandai toute à l'heure … ;)_ »

J'ouvri la porte et elle me dit : «_ Je … euh… tu vas où ?_

-_ Prendre l'air j'en ai besoin… Pendant ce temps va prendre ta douche y a plus personne dans les couloirs …_ ;)

- _Ah ? Merci !_ » Ajouta-t-elle tout en lançant un petit sourire.

J'avais pris mon MP4, plus de sac… Enfin c'était moins lourd, plus de lourdeur dans le cœur j'étais vraiment légère !

J'avais dit, malgré tout, ce que j'avais sur le cœur à Aelita… ça m'embêtait de lui dire car j'avais peur de la mettre mal à l'aise et de la blesser aussi … mais bon c'était fait et en prenant sa douche ça devrait l'apaiser…

L'air était frai mais doux à la fois je me sentais bien, la nuit était tombée, la lune était comme celle avec Pierrot, et les étoiles scintillées… J'allais presque rêvassée… Je repensais au moment où ma mère, Angela avait essayée de me calmer quand j'étais petite dans la nouvelle maison là-bas en Picardie, elle m'avait presque bercé en me faisant regarder la lune, et avait dit qu'un jour peut-être je reverrais ceux qui me manquent et qu'ils devaient regarder la lune tout comme nous…

Mes larmes avaient réussis à sécher, ma mère était vraiment très gentille avec tout le monde, elle prenait soin de moi, beaucoup j'étais la seule enfant qu'elle avait eu, elle tenait beaucoup à moi…

Je me souviens de ces mots : « Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, tu vois ce qu'on quitte un jour, on le revoit dans nos rêves ou alors un autre jour… Tiens regardes cette Lune, quand on la regarde, on a l'impression de les voir tout prêt de nous… penses-y longtemps Nana penses-y longtemps… »

Ces paroles me réchauffaient le cœur, me faisait sourire, si j'étais encore loin d'Aelita, je pleurerais mais là je l'avais retrouvé ma maman avait donc raison…

Une leçon de plus aujourd'hui dans la vie m'avait été donné : toujours écouté sa maman, elle a généralement raison…

A ce moment là, mon père travaillé sur le PC avec ses lunettes, tel un intelligent professeur dans la logique… pendant que ma mère me bercé dans ses bras avec mes perles d'argents qui coulaient de moins en moins sur les joues grâce à ces paroles, assises toutes deux au bord de la fenêtre et regardant le ciel…

J'avais grandi, aujourd'hui je me consolai toute seule, mais là plus besoin j'étais bien car j'étais dehors …

Ça faisait du bien de penser à tout ça, je souriais un peu, parce que vu la journée que je venais de passer c'était quand même nécessaire de se rappeler de souvenirs et de sourire…

Il commençait de plus en plus à faire tard, et il fallait que je remonte, mais avant de remonter, je vis Odd sortir de par les escaliers, il venait certainement de l'étage d'en dessous de là où moi je venais.

L'étage d'en dessous, c'était l'étage des garçons, Mr Moralès m'avait formellement interdit d'y mettre les pieds. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, donc ça ne sert à rien de vouloir aller là-bas voir qui que ce soit…

Après cette petite parenthèse, je disais, Odd sortais arriva vers moi, avait l'air bien content de me trouver et son air de … je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Bref, il me dit : « - _Ah, je savais que j'allais te trouver dehors, tu es toujours isolée, tu veux toujours prendre l'air et aller dehors, tu vois je commence à te connaître… Je sais que tu ne veux pas te lier d'amitié pour l'instant que tu dis ne pas être habitué, mais écoute ce que j'ai à te dire… Donc voilà, quand je t'es vu arrivé, j'ai tout de suite craqué, Ulrich a bien rigolé avec ça car il l'a vu… Là nous sommes seuls, tout les deux, y a pas les autres… Tu peux faire un effort, au moins de parler, enfin de discuter un peu…_

- _écoute,_ lui répondis-je, _je ne suis déjà pas prête pour de l'amitié, alors crois-moi pour de l'amour, ça va être un peu difficile aussi de m'habituer car je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un en amour comme en amitié, à part petite avec Aelita en amitié, si non après j'ai perdu tout le sens de tout ça… Alors je pense pas vraiment être prête pour l'amour… désolée, il faut que je réfléchisse…_

- _Oui, je comprends, tu as l'air assez triste qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ me demanda-t-il

-_ Rien, je pense à beaucoup de chose et c'est un bouleversement, en faite de bien car ça me permet de bien respirer et enfin je vois mieux la vie… Mais bon c'est… indescriptible… C'est rien…_ lui affirmai-je

-_ Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, une personne qui t'aime ne peut pas te faire souffrir…_ me dit-il, _tu as déjà entendu ce proverbe ?_

-_ Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas je me suis toujours débrouillée seule_, lui expliquai-je ,_ et puis je ne me suis vraiment jamais confiée…_ (Il continuait de me regarder avec ses yeux de biches depuis toute à l'heure… J'étais limite à l'aise mais je ne le montrais pas…)

- _Oui, je vois, c'est fou ce que dans le noir comme ça toi accoudé contre un poteau et moi devant avec peu de lumière ça fait romantique tu ne trouves pas ?_ Blagua-t-il

- _ah ça oui mais je ne t'ai pas encore dis oui, donc pour l'instant il n'y a pas de lien, tu sais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça… J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir avant de m'engager je voudrais pas que ça gâche notre futur amitié, ou encore un lien ou fasse des embrouilles, ou si je serais heureuse… y a pleins de choses à réfléchir…_» lui lançai-je

Il sourit, me regarda, et vint me déposai un baiser sur mes lèvres, et il me dit : «_ ça c'est un acompte, et comme ça tu pourras me dire plus tard si ça t'as plut ou non … Et comme tu ne m'as pas dit non directement, et que tu veux réfléchir c'est que je ne te déplais pas tant que ça_ (il me fit un clin d'œil), _bonne nuit Anaïta !_ »

Il partit en me faisant un signe de la main, j'étais resté scotché je m'y attendais pas… hey mais je ne lui avais pas dit « oui » c'est injuste… Il est gonflé lui… J'espère que personne ne nous a vus…

Une fois qu'il fut partie, je me rendis compte enfin, et murmura doucement : «_ Bonne nuit Odd…_ », Je pense que je cache facilement ce que je ressens, bien sure on avait pas vu que j'étais scotché après ceci, mais oui j'ai fais de gros yeux quand ses lèvres ont touchés les miennes, j'étais surprise, après ça ne s'est plus vu… Le hic, c'est que je n'ai pas répondu à son « Bonne nuit Anaïta » J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas le raconter à la bande…

Je touchais doucement mes lèvres comme si maintenant elles me paraissaient étrangères… Je décidai enfin de monter car Mr Moralès allait pas tarder à nous dire de nous dépêcher de nous doucher car bientôt il faudrait dormir, certains y était allé avant pour regarder la télé dans le genre de « foyer » du lycée… (En tout cas dans ma région on appelait ça un « foyer »)

Je rentrai dans la chambre Aelita venait de prendre sa douche, elle se coucha en me lançant un «_ Bonne nuit_ » que je répondis aussitôt de même : «_ Bonne nuit à toi aussi Aelita !_ » Je pris mes serviettes, ma trousse de toilette avec tout dedans ainsi que mon pyjama.

Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, j'entrai, laissé coulé, l'eau sur moi, en pensant à la journée d'aujourd'hui et me disant que c'était peut-être mouvementé et que peut-être cette distance avec Aelita s'estomperait que ça changerait petit à petit, tout en me lavant… Je pensais également au baiser de Odd, mes lèvres que je touchai doucement et je réfléchissais à ce qu'il m'avait dit et la « question » qu'il m'avait posée…

Une fois douchée, j'arrivais dans la chambre où Aelita dormait, en laissant de côté mes pensées de sous la douche. Aelita gigoté dans tout les sens, elle semblait stressée, angoissée, nerveuse et surtout très touchée par ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. D'un coup je lançai tout contre mon lit, ma serviette et ma trousse et tout le bazar… J'attrapais les mains d'Aelita, et en lui disant : «_ Aelita, Aelita ça va ?_ »

Elle se réveilla enfin en sursaut et poussa un cri. Je savais ce qu'elle avait, elle était dans sa mémoire, un voyage qui coûte l'angoisse et qui se fait la nuit : nos visions, nos rêves prémonitoires et tout ces flash-back…

Je la tenais, d'un coup elle s'effondra en larmes, se serra contre moi et pleura de toute son âme en me disant : « _Excuses-moi, excuses-moi Anaïta ! Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? Tu m'as tant aidé, t'étais toujours là pour moi, tu es ma meilleure amie, j'ai vécu mon enfance avec toi, c'est horrible, ce qu'il nous ais arrivé…_ »

Tout en me disant ça, je la serrais d'avantage, j'avais mal au cœur, car elle souffrait… Je la serrais contre moi et mon cœur tout en lui frottant le dos et lui dit : « _C'est rien Aelita, c'est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne, c'est ainsi, c'est parce qu'on t'as usurpé ta mémoire, je ne voulais rien te dire toute à l'heure par rapport à ces cauchemars que tu allais faire mais je m'en doutais et crois moi, moi aussi je vais en faire, j'ai oublié certaines choses aussi… Comme ce passage… Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi Aelita, et je ne saurais t'en vouloir… D'ailleurs je ne t'en veux pas, je me le disais à moi-même dans ma tête, le fait que je ne pouvais t'en vouloir… Bien sûre que ça m'a fait un peu mal, bien sûre que j'étais surprise, mais …. Ça c'est rien, je savais qu'un jour tu te rappellerais de moi et même je savais que tu étais toujours là_ (en lui montrant mon cœur)… _Remets-toi Aelita, comme on faisait quand on était petites…_ »

Elle me regardait en dégageant sa tête de mon cœur et de mes bras, avec un petit sourire qui commençait à se former ses larmes coulaient de moins en moins, d'un bras elle en essuya un peu puis elle me sauta au coup.

Comme surprise mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant puis s'adoucirent et je posais ma tête sur son épaule comme elle, elle avait fait…

Nous étions comme deux meilleures amies qui se retrouvaient enfin, assise à mis temps sur un lit d'ados, enlacées et heureuses à la fois…


	17. Un début de nuit pas comme les autres

**Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices,**

**Je tiens à remercier les trois lectrices qui lisent ma fic' et oui j'ai bien dit trois, Nana a rejoint la bande ;), je suis vraiment très contente de voir que au fur et à mesure je me rends compte que ma fic' plait ! Alors bien venu à Nana qui nous est apparu comme une nouvelle fan de ma fiction! ;) Merci beaucoup à toi ! Bienvenue parmi nous ;) !**

**Nana (oui, car c'est la première fois que j'ai un commentaire de sa part à mon égard ;) ) : Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour la belle surprise que j'ai eu pour ce commentaire, tu m'encourage vivement à continuer, et je suis vraiment contente de voir que ça t'es plut dès le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir cela. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;) ! (PS : Nana est également le surnom d'un des héros de ma fic' ça m'a fait sourire même si ceci n'est certainement pas fait exprès puisque je t'es déjà vu dans les commentaires de CoolMhouse ! ^^ )**

**Vampireshinobie : Encore merci de suivre ma fic', contente de voir que tu t'y intéresse toujours autant ;) ! Et de voir que tu ressens autant d'émotions en lisant... J'espère que ça continuera ainsi car ça donne du vivant ;) ! Et oui j'avoue ton pseudo je l'adore ! Je pense réellement qu'on a les mêmes goûts! ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire ;) !**

**CoolMhouse : Je te remercie, ma chère, de suivre ma fic' depuis le début, c'est un grand plaisir pour moi que tu sois toujours là depuis mon tout début, ça m'aide beaucoup et tu m'as aidé à tenir ;) ! Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de voir que tu m'aies conseiller ^^ et également que tu ressentes beaucoup de compassion avec les personnages. Désolée, de t'avoir fait pleurer même si mon intention y était je ne voulais pas tant toucher ^^ ! Tu me dis que je prenais sur quelque chose de vécue, mais pourtant, non! Mais je te remercie j'appelle ça un compliment puisque ça veut dire que ça fait ressortir la réalité, qu'il y a une certaine cohérence avec des événements réels dans la vie de tout les jours et surtout que j'écris bien ;) ! **

**Bon alors merci à tous et donc place à la suite ;) ! Bisous bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 :<p>

Nous nous séparâmes de nos bras et restèrent assises sur le lit. Aelita parla la première : «- _Je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à dormir, avec toutes ces visions…_

- _Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là… moi je m'y suis habituée depuis que j'ai quitté la région j'en fais… donc… à force ça ne me fait plus rien…_ lui dis-je

- _T'as du courage…_ m'assura-t-elle

- _Non, de l'habitude_, la rassura-t-elle

- _Tu crois qu'on va réussir à se rendormir ?_ me demanda-t-elle

-_ Moi, je n'ai pas encore dormi donc pour moi, elle n'est pas valable cette question, après ça, ça dépend de toi…_ ^^ lui répondis-je

- _J'ai du mal à me rendormir après ça_, se confie-t-elle

- _Je serais là, ne t'en fais pas tu peux me réveillée_ (clin d'œil ), la consolai-je

- _ça me gène …_ lança-t-elle

- _T'inquiètes pas_ (clin d'œil), la rassurai-je, _tiens je vais te raconter une anecdote de notre enfance , ça va te permettre de sourire et de t'endormir avec le sourire_ =) (elle me regarda avec un petit sourire) : _Une fois où ton père nous avez amené sur Lyoko, le monde identique au notre dedans mais maintenant c'est X.A.N.A qu'en a possession ça a du changé depuis le temps, enfin bref, ce monde là on s'amusait à faire n'importe quoi , les climats on pouvait les réglés sans ressentir le froid par exemple donc facile de faire un immense bonhomme de neige… Je me souviens qu'une fois on avait battu le record ! Dommage que les photos la dessus ne soit pas possible mais elles restent dans nos mémoires, et elles reviendront peut-être cette nuit Aelita, et ça te fera certainement sourire…_ =) _comme moi je souris là…_ lui racontai-je

- _Tu as peut-être raison Anaïta, il ne faut pas que je m'en fasse, je la récupérerais entièrement ma mémoire, j'étais juste surprise, je pensais avoir tout récupéré_ =/ … me confie-t-elle

- _On a parfois de drôle de surprise… mais ne t'en fais pas tu peux être sûre que je te rappellerai de tout…_ (clin d'œil), la rassurai-je

-_ Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvée quelqu'un qui connaît tout de mon enfance, tu es ma meilleure amie d'enfance et mon point d'appuis, la seule chose qui me reste de mon passé, de mon enfance…_ sourit-elle, _et ça, ça n'a pas de prix … c'est une valeur inestimable pour moi ! Ça me rassure énormément que tu sois là Anaïta…_

- _Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver, tu es la seule qui me reste des mésaventures enfantines, mes parents ont tout oubliés avec un programme, tout ça pour nous protéger … c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que toi tu ne savais plus rien… dés fois c'est difficile de contrôler les éléments de la mémoire que l'on veut supprimer …_ ajoutai-je

- _Possible… En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir avec moi, bonne nuit Anaïta !_ =) continua-t-elle

- _Bonne nuit, Aelita =)_ »terminai-je.

Nous tentâmes de dormir, mais on y arrivait pas vraiment chacun sur notre lit les jambes croisées or de la couette mes bras derrière la tête et elle un peu relevée sur le cousin et traversin. Pour dire on avait réussi qu'à se reposer un peu mais on savait toute deux que ni l'une ni l'autre ne dormait, j'ajoutai alors : « - _difficile de dormir parfois la nuit !_

- _tu l'as dit,_ Anaïta, répondit-elle d'un coup.

- _quand nous étions petites, nous comptions les nuages, non pas les moutons, mais il fallait aller dehors pour ça…,_ rajoutai-je

-_ Je venais souvent dormir chez toi ?_ demanda-t-elle

- _Oui, très souvent, on s'amusait comme des folles_ », expliquai-je.

Elle sourît aussitôt en détournant une minute la tête vers moi.

J'ajoutai alors : « - _Tu sais Aelita, quand je suis arrivée ici, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, mais maintenant, même si je ne sais toujours pas je sais au moins une chose, ce chemin on le fera à nouveau ensemble !_ »

Elle sourît encore.

Je continuai : « - _Je crois que demain on va vraiment être fatiguée si on n'arrive pas à dormir…_ =/

- _Oui, c'est vrai mais … faudrait trouver un moyen de dormir…_ affirma-t-elle

- _Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose…_ » Lançai-je.

Elle se redressa, tandis que moi je me levai, elle suivait mon déplacement du regard. Je sortais, de mes affaires, la genre d'armoire du lycée, je sortais une peluche… Aelita ne put l'apercevoir que quand je m'approchai d'elle.

« -_ Regarde_, lui dis-je, _cette peluche c'est celle de mon enfance , nous jouions à deux avec ton Mr Puck comme tu l'appelais , moi c'était Lou, on l'appelait Louloute, mademoiselle Lou…_

- :o,_ ah ? Lou… Loup aussi comme l'animal, je comprends mes cauchemars d'avant ton arrivée, ça avait un autre sens j'avais le mot « Loup » mais je ne savais pas comment l'orthographier ni l'expliquer ni à quel image le référer… je comprends mieux maintenant… ,_ me dit-elle

- _Ah oui ? Un mystère de plus de résolu, j'espère que ça ne t'as pas fait peur… affirmai-je_

_- Plus maintenant, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, _me rassura-elle (elle sortit de sous son oreiller, la peluche en question : Mr Puck), _moi aussi je l'ai toujours, je l'ai récupérée, bien longtemps après ma matérialisation sur Terre, mais elle est toujours là cette peluche, près de moi…_

- =), _viens voir, assis toi sur le tapis en bas du lit, je vais te montrer autre-chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te montrer toute à l'heure_ , rajoutai-je

- _C'est quoi ?_ » Questionna-t-elle tout en se levant et s'asseyant sur le tapis rose.

Je sortais au niveau de mon coup en dessous du pyjama le collier qui m'avait tant intrigué au début, elle scruta très finement de loin ce que je sortais, elle ne lâcha pas des yeux et elle était non seulement perplexe mais aussi surprise. Ses yeux étaient ronds. Je lui montrai la partie du collier que j'avais, elle le regardait alors j'expliquai : « -_ Tu vois Aelita, ce collier, c'était notre symbole de l'amitié, tu as normalement chez toi l'autre partie, car sur toi tu n'aurais pas fait ses yeux si tu l'avais ? Je me trompe ?_ (elle sourit regarda à son coup et sorti l'autre partie et cette fois c'est mes yeux qui s'écarquillèrent… O_o) _Tu… tu l'as ?_

-_ Je l'ai récupéré une fois après ma matérialisation, j'avais décidée de l'enlever car je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait, en réalité, je l'ai laissé toujours sur moi mais caché comme toi, pour éviter de me demander la signification mais aussi car je savais que ça devait avoir un symbole, peut-être pour ma mère ou mon père, mais je ne savais pas enfin plus que c'était toi avec l'effacement de ma mémoire… _m'éclaira-t-elle

- _Oui, tu as raison c'est bien plus qu'une simple signification, car ce collier est unique, en faite, il a été fabriqué par nos mamans, Aelita, avec une pierre unique que tu ne trouveras nulle part car c'est mon père et le tien avec nos mamans qui l'ont fabriqué avec des particules naturelles et chimiques, mais ils n'ont jamais sur le refaire, les cassures sont exactement faites pour les relier, mais elles sont impossible à reformer de la même façon , les cassures sont faites d'une manière que l'on ne peut copier…_ »lui expliquai-je

Elle regarda plus longuement sa partie de collier et sourit de plus en plus, elle le serra contre son cœur se remit au lit, j'en fis de même en la regardant et souriant à mon tour. Et je lui dis : «-_Au faite, Aelita, j'ai quelque chose à te dire demain à propos de Odd, mais là il vaut mieux dormir pour être en forme demain =)_

- _Oui , à demain Anaïta et encore merci_ =) » termina-t-elle.


	18. Bons réveils, matinée joviale

**Bonjour ;)**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier encore Nana, CoolMhouse et Vampireshinobie pour ces merveilleux commentaires qui me donnent envie d'avancer ;) **

**Nana : C'est moi qui te remercie, je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à te rendre acro ;P, j'espère que la suite te plaira comme les autres chapitres précédents !... ^^ Et pour le surnom dans ce cas c'est encore mieux ;) **

**Vampireshinobie : Je suis contente de voir que tu t'intéresses aussi à moi, en effet, j'ai une nouvelle fan et j'aime voir qu'on est tous solidaire ;P Le petit groupe ici compte beaucoup pour moi ;)! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que les autres chapitres! Pour répondre à ta question non je n'ai pas de bêta... **

**CoolMhouse : J'aime voir à chaque fois ton commentaire depuis le début de cette fic', tu m'as toujours permis d'avancer et pousser d'ailleurs tu n'as pas eu tord car d'autres personnes aiment ma fic', merci beaucoup, et en plus tu ressens beaucoup de chose en la lisant je me trompe ? L'impatience et etc. en faite comme moi en lisant la tienne... c'est pourquoi nous sommes toutes deux en manque de la fic' de l'autre... J'espère que la suite va te plaire ;P**

**Bon alors, en générale : J'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à vos attentes ;P J'avoue que vous risquiez d'être surprise par le comportement de l'héroïne ! Vous allez découvrir son caractère de plus en plus... J'espère que se sera dans vos espérances ;)**

**Bref fini de blablater, place à la suite ;P ... ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 :<p>

Dans la nuit, Aelita poussa un cri à cause d'une vision, rêve ou flash back, j'allai alors vers elle pour la rassurer et réconforter, seulement, elle avait déjà un peu gémit avant et ça avait réveillé l'autre pimbêche de service, Sissi qui se leva immédiatement pour venir râler dans notre chambre : «- _C'est pas bientôt fini, Aelita, j'aimerai bien dormir moi ! ET C'EST TOUJOURS TOI TOUT LE TEMPS TU FAIS CA TU PENSES AUX AUTRES ! CA FAIT PLUS DE 2 ANS QUE JE SUPPORTE J'EN AI MARRE ! SUPPORTES TES CAUCHEMARS T'ES UNE GAMINE OU QUOI ? REGARDES PAS LES FILMS D'HORREURS SI CA TE FAIS PEUR_ ! »

S'en était trop d'un coup je répondis : « _HEY toi de quel droit tu dis ça à Aelita, d'abord qui te certifie que c'est elle qui a crié ? Figures toi que c'est moi, normal je viens de voir un monstre en train de se réveiller pour nous gueuler dessus tu peux pas repartir dans ta chambre et nous laisser tranquille, nous aussi on veut dormir… C'est toi la gamine avec tes conneries de toutes à l'heure là … Me gave pas car quand je suis fatiguée je peux être très véner , très violente et très méchante… Toi aussi t'as réveillé du monde à gueuler comme ça après Aelita… t'as que ça à faire rabaisser les gens ! Ecoutes avant de rabaisser les autres, prends déjà ton cas après on verra, là je te signal t'as été trop loin t'as pas à dire ça après quelqu'un je suis désolée… Maintenant si tu permets bonne nuit !_ » je claqua la porte au nez et elle resta figée dehors. Bien sûre elle repartit dans sa chambre… Aelita me sourit, elle me prit dans ses bras et elle me dit : « -_C'est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense Anaïta_

-_Je l'ai toujours fait Aelita, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer =),_ lui répondis-je_, bon aller maintenant bonne nuit ! =)_ »

Nous nous recouchâmes et elle ne se réveilla pas une nouvelle fois …

Un réveil sonnât il était pas loin de 5h40 du matin, je me levai, Aelita me regardait puis se redressa, je lui dis alors : « - _Bonjour Aelita ça va ? T'as bien dormi ?_

-_ Oh ça peut aller Anaïta merci_, me répondit-elle

-_ Bon on va se dépécher de prendre nos affaires pour la douche comme ça on arrivera avant les autres et y aura pas de queue !_ Conseillai-je

- _Oui, je vois que tu connais bien l'internat_ ! ^^, Me remarqua-t-elle

- _Je t'avoue que j'ai déjà passé une semaine dans un internat, dans un hôpital même cohue même bazar… infernal … enfin bref' allons-y Aelita_ » lui racontai-je

Elle et moi fîmes nos affaires et sortîmes de la chambre en pyjama/chemise de nuit, arrivèrent aux douches bien sûre personne… Il était si tôt, Aelita passa dans la douche la première moi, j'attendis… pendant ce temps j'en profitai pour réfléchir à cette nuit et à tout ce qui m'était arrivé j'adressai alors un sourire comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse… Je me rappelai que j'avais encore mes médicaments sur moi et à prendre mais ici, comme depuis hier, je n'avais plus besoin d'en prendre tout aller mieux… étrange…

Je pensais également, à ce qui m'était arrivé avant de venir prendre ma douche en bas, avec Odd… ça m'intriguait je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire ni répondre, ça m'avait assez surpris… Pourquoi je n'en parlerais pas à Aelita… Après tout c'est ma meilleure amie d'enfance… Et puis c'est aussi son ami… En plus je ne lui ai rien dit, je ne lui ai même pas dit oui, rien pour une relation et pourtant il m'a embrassé…

Toute à l'heure, j'allais arriver avec Aelita, et me présentais pour de bon à ses amis et faire comme si c'était la première fois et mon air habituel, normale, comme j'étais avant… je souriais à cette idée…

D'un coup, Aelita sortie, je pris place, je pris à mon tour ma douche, m'essuyai et j'allai dans ma chambre, je pris mes vêtements les enfila et quand nous passâmes toute deux dans le couloir, une foule de monde attendait pour la douche.

Arrivé aux bout du couloir, les portes claquaient derrière nous, moi et Aelita nous regardâmes : « _On a bien fait_ » dîmes ensemble.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers. Nous arrivions à la porte que j'avais passée hier après l'événement avec Odd …

Dans le couloir de dehors, Aelita et moi décidâmes d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc plus loin près des arbres et pas loin de la forêt…

Assises, je montre à Aelita, une photo d'elle et moi petite, elle regarde, sourit, elle a presqu'une larme au yeux, elle admire toujours autant et m'enlace.

Puis, je commence à lui parler : «_ On va faire comme si hier, rien ne s'était passé donc je vais me présenter réellement auprès de tes amis_ (clin d'œil) »

Yumi arrive est surprise sans l'être, je me lève : « -_ Bonjour Yumi, je vais me présenté puisqu'hier je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps =), je suis Anaïta Hawter, je suis dans la même classe qu'Aelita et suis sa meilleure amie d'enfance , je suis enchantée de connaître une japonaise telle que toi car je suis une vraie passionnée et fan du Japon_ ^^ » Celle-ci sourit immédiatement : « - _Merci, c'est gentil d'aimer mon pays d'origine, Sissi n'a jamais réellement compris que j'étais japonaise elle m'avait appelé chinoise… Comment, tu as fait pour ne pas faire comme les autres et me confondre avec eux ?_ me demanda-t-elle, _c'est Aelita qui te l'a dit ?_

- _Non, je lui ai rien dit Yumi, je t'assure_, répondit Aelita

-_ Non, elle ne m'a rien dit_, acquiesçai-je, _déjà hier j'avais remarquée, c'est juste que d'être passionnée on sait faire les différences =) c'est tout !_ ^^

- _Je suis contente de voir qu'au moins certaines personnes comprennent ^^, si tu veux je te passerai des choses de mon pays et je t'apprendrais des choses aussi sur mon pays_ , lança-t-elle

- _ah merci c'est gentil Yumi_ », la remerciai-je.

Elle me fit un sourire puis Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie arrivèrent, je crois que la bande était au complet…

Je me pliai presque sur moi-même un peu comme au théâtre mais en moins visible, juste pour que ma tête puisse voir la leur, je souris puis j'affirmai : « _Bonjour, je crois que maintenant il est temps de me présenter, hier je n'ai pas eu le temps, je suis Anaïta Hawter, je suis dans votre classe et je suis la meilleure amie d'enfance d'Aelita, je suis également une vraie blagueuse et fanatique japonaise (_clin d'œil_) Tiens ! Un samouraï (_dis-je après Ulrich, il sourit_) toi et Yumi ça se voit vous pratiquez des arts martiaux_ ^^

- _Oui_, me répondit-il, _du penchak silat tu connais ?_

- _Ouais ! C'est cool, j'en ai déjà fait un peu, j'ai fait un peu de chaque arts martiaux, mais je pratique pas en club j'en fais que quand j'en ai envie… je suis pas si forte que ça, mais ça me plait_ ^^ continuai-je

- _Y en a ici !_ ^^ Lança-t-il

-_ Oui mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'y aller souvent mais merci ^^ j'arrive bien à faire de la dance ^^ mais bon… et toi Jérémie toujours aussi passionné par l'informatique ?_ Rajoutai-je

- _Oui, d'ailleurs t'en a certainement à m'apprendre tout comme à Aelita, il faudra que tu nous consacre de ton temps un jour à la bibliothèque !_ ^^ Me répondit-il

- _Pas de soucis Jérémie _(clin d'œil ), lui acquiesçai-je, _c'est toi le meilleur de la classe ^^_

- _Oui_, confirma-t-il

- _J'avais raison_, le coupai-je, l_e copain de Sissi pensait trop que c'était lui je l'ai remballé ;P, je suis une pro ^^ mais pour autant ils ne savent pas que je vous parle ^^_

-_ Ils vont pas tarder à le savoir de toute façon_, lança Ulrich

- _Surtout que Sissi t'as dans le collimateur Ulrich_, ajouta Yumi, _et toi apparemment je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a après toi Anaïta mais elle est intéressée par toi ^o) ? !_

- _Bah c'est comme ça_, souriais-je, _mais vous en faite pas ça ira_ (clin d'œil) ! (la cantine ouvrait, et Mr Moralès appela Odd, Ulrich et Jérémie pour manger, il y avait du y avoir quelque chose ce matin ou avant pour qu'ils soient appelé à manger en premier ^^Odd partait comme je ne lui avait pas dit bonjour : ) _salut Odd !_ (en lui faisant signe, j'avoue que ça m'arrangeais, sauvée par le « gong » ^^' ) »

Yumi partit rejoindre un mec avec des mèches dans les yeux et des cheveux fort noir qui lui passa un cahier, elle le remercia et alla rejoindre les autres à la cantine.

Aelita me regarda, sourit et me dit : « -_ Je suis contente, tout le monde s'entend bien et je t'aie retrouvée!_

_- Moi aussi je suis contente , ils sont très gentils tes amis,… hmmm… à ce propos, Odd m'a embrassé hier soir_ :$...répondis-je

- _Ah bon ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi aujourd'hui tu étais un peu distante avec lui, peur du reste de la bande ? On est solidaire _(clin d'œil)_ Il t'a embrassé ? Euh tu lui as dit oui ? Que s'est-il réellement passé ?_ me demanda-t-elle

- _Bah en faite, hier j'étais en bas dans le couloir, je le vois descendre, il me cherchait soit disant qu'il se doutait que j'étais là… Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais, il n'a pas attendu ma réponse et m'a embrassé en me demandant de réfléchir à ce qu'il m'avait dit…_ expliquai-je confuse et gênée

- _C'est pas dans son habitude d'embrasser sans avoir de réponse avant… Ne t'en fais pas je te crois, c'est juste le comportement d'Odd qui me paraît étrange, c'est vrai que comme disait Ulrich hier, la drague chez Odd c'est pas inhabituel, jouer à Dom Juan pas du tout, sortir avec la première fille et même nouvelle élève c'est pareil, mais là il n'a pas agit de la même façon…_ me dit-elle

- _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire…_ lui lançai-je

- _Bah une chose à te dire, il agit différemment qu'avec les autres après je ne sais pas ^^ mais bon… fais comme tu veux surtout que vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de points communs… le violet, les blagues, manger, le risque, Lyoko à présent, et … qui sait des sentiments…_ me conseilla-t-elle

_- Aelita, tu ne crois pas que moi aussi je …_ »réfléchissais-je.

Elle sourit puis dit : « -_On va à la cantine ?_

_- Pas de refus_, répondis-je aussitôt,_ ^^ !_ »

Nous partîmes en direction de la cantine, je pris mon petit déjeuner et m'installai à la table de la bande, nous n'étions pas beaucoup et la pimbêche n'était pas encore arrivée… nous sortîmes même avant qu'elle arrive…

Comme d'habitude j'avais fait ma goinfre, de toute façon nous étions levées depuis un bon moments, ça creusait… ;P

Aelita me dit alors : « - _Jérémie et moi allons à la bibliothèque, on se rejoint toute à l'heure Anaïta_ (clin d'œil )

- _Pas de soucis _(clin d'œil ), acquiesçai-je

- _Euh moi je vais au cours de penchak silat avec Ulrich_, lança Yumi gênée de me laisser presque seule

- _Ok ne vous en faite pas_ (clin d'œil) » Répondis-je.

Ils partirent et une fois qu'ils étaient loin, Odd m'attrapa par le poignet doucement, je me retournai, il sourit, il était rouge comme un coquelicot, et me dit timidement : « _Tu as réfléchis alors ?_ :$ »

Je le regardai, mon cœur battait, je ne savais pas quoi répondre réellement je n'avais pas réellement songé à cela, j'étais presque surprise qui me le demande maintenant, pourtant je lui laissai prendre ma main, me regarder admirablement, jouer avec mes doigts, les caresser doucement tout en me regardant… Je mis mon autre main alors sur la sienne, puis je lui tenais presque les mains, je ne savais pas quoi faire…

Sissi arriva en direction de la cantine, je la vis en me retournant, il ne me quitta pas du regard, ne détourna pas l'attention et d'un coup je pris mon courage à deux mains, serras ses mains, m'approcha de lui rapidement et lui déposa vite fais un baiser sur ses lèvres en lui disant : « _à toute à l'heure mon chou _(clin d'œil suivit d'un jolie sourire ) »

Odd profita de ce moment là, il prit après son inspiration sans que l'on ne voit réellement sa respiration peu singulière et ni même Sissi n'avait vu que c'était fait sous le faite… Elle se mit folle de rage et le binoclar sorti :

« -_ AH ouais bravo ! Tu m'étonnes ! Si elle t'a entendu l'autre fois pour Odd, ça ne m'étonne pas, si elle le connaît et qu'elle sort déjà avec ! D'ailleurs ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre le violet, mangé, les blagues…_

-_TAIS-TOI HERVÉ ! TU __M'ÉNERVES_ ! »

J'avais fait mon choix, j'avais choisi mon camp, Sissi voulait éliminer Odd avec mes blagues contre les siennes, mais je refusai de me servir de son amour pour moi pour aider Sissi, et maintenant je faisais partie de la bande, je m'étais intégrer, je refusai de me servir de son admiration pour moi, de sa gentillesse pour moi et surtout de ces points communs… de tout en faite , je refusai de faire du mal à Odd qui m'aimait, tout autant je crois que je l'aimais enfin c'est ce que je pense, je pense avoir ressenti ça hier quand il m'a embrassé ou aujourd'hui en l'embrassant.


	19. Une bonne intégration dès la matinée

**Bonsoir ma chère petite bande :D pour reprendre les mots de Vampireshiobie ;) **

**Tout d'abord je suis heureuse de vous annoncer la suite talatatatatam... bon d'accord vous avez attendu une semaine supplémentaire peut-être que lundi y aura une surprise, peut-être si j'ai le temps ;) ^^**

**Bref... Par ordre ;P**

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de continuer à suivre ma fic', si je la continue c'est spécialement pour vous, car dès fois l'écriture me lasse, j'ai l'impression de ne plus trop m'accrocher à rien, mon morale a baissé jeudi dernier, excusez-moi... **

**Vampireshinobie : Je suis contente que tu éprouves de la joie pour le chapitre précédent et aussi par rapport à l'arrivée de Nana et le jolie petit surnom que tu as donné à la petite communauté qui lit la fic', c'est admirable... ;) Pour la bêta je ne sais pas vraiment comment on s'y prend j'essaierai de me renseigner quand j'aurai le temps mais merci quand même ;) Je t'attends au rendez-vous ;) Et moi aussi je m'interesse à toi, j'essais de voir comment tu vas réagir à chaque chapitre ;) **

**Nana : Je suis contente de voir que tu es acro et que tu as adoré le chapitre précédent! et assez surprise de voir des personnes acro à ma fic', waouw ! Super que tu montre la bonne entente et qu'en même temps tu t'intéresse aux commentaires des autres ;) J'aime beaucoup cette "petite bande" ;) Presque aussi soudé que les Lyoko-guerriers ^^' La voici, la suite, je sais que j'ai mis encore plus d'impatience avec cette semaine en plus d'attente... :S désolée... Et merci pour l'encouragement que tu me donnes ;) **

**CoolMhouse : Toujours un plaisir de voir tes commentaires qui pousse à l'amélioration ^^, les smileys désolée c'est que j'en mets tellement dans mes SMS que j'en mets autant maintenant sur ma fic' ^^' et puis c'est juste pour décrire les têtes, parce que le clin d'œil ne passe pas dans la fic' donc je le mets entre parenthèses ;) Ton commentaire peut-être tardif à cause d'un problème, m'a énormément fait avancer quoi que tu en penses ;) Je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre t'as intéressé, j'espère que la suite t'intéressera toujours autant... Par rapport à Aelita et Anaïta, je pense savoir à quoi tu fais référence, mais tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres si se sont les mêmes idées ;) ... Courage, le suspens est parfois bien récompensé.. Enfin j'espère ... :S **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 :<p>

Je me dirigeai alors vers un autre endroit, je ne savais pas réellement où aller : à la bibliothèque avec Jérémie et Aelita ou au gymnase voir Ulrich et Yumi faire des arts martiaux comme j'aime. Oui, certes j'avais déjà pratiqué du penchak silat comme tous les autres arts martiaux d'ailleurs, mais je me demandai si ça en valait la peine d'aller les déranger et puis je sentais une certaine liaison hors du commun entre Ulrich et Yumi… De plus, Jérémie m'avait demandé de lui consacré un jour, avec Aelita, du temps à la biblio pour l'informatique, lié certainement à Lyoko. Je souriais à cette idée. J'allai donc rejoindre Aelita et Jérémie, ils furent surpris, étonné mais content de me voir arriver.

« - _Tu as décidé de venir nous filé un coup de main ?_ Lança Jérémie

-_Oui, tu ne m'avais pas dit que je devais vous consacrer du temps à la biblio pour l'info ^^ bah me voilà !_ » Répondis-je.

Jérémie sourit et Aelita en fit de même. Aelita me lança un regard « complice » qui me demandait par rapport à Odd. J'étais en train de me demander si ça n'avait pas été fait exprès de me laisser seule avec lui…

Je lui fis un sourire comme si de rien n'était et j'arrêtai de penser à ses idées peut-être ridicules, Aelita est mon amie d'enfance, ma meilleure amie, elle ne me ferait pas ça… Même si Odd est aussi son ami… Et même s'il lui a demandé, qu'elle le reconnaît mieux que moi, enfin plus maintenant, maintenant elle me reconnaît… Enfin bref cet idiot, elle ne l'a su que ce matin… Et… bref … pourquoi douter de mon amie d'enfance, Aelita que j'ai toujours adoré et la seule qui comptait à mes yeux…

D'un coup je lançai : « _Bon on se met au travail !_ »

Ils me suivirent à l'ordi que j'allumai et je leurs montrai ce que je savais, Jérémie me demanda alors : « - _Hmm et tu serais capable de retrouver ton véhicule ? Ça pourrait être important Anaïta…_

- _Si_, lui affirmai-je, _mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas si enchantant pour Aelita, ^^ , un moment donné je prenais le même qu'elle de véhicule pour une simple raison, il portait deux places, c'est la princesse de Lyoko donc c'est normal, elle doit être escorté ( _dis-je en rigolant_)… non en faite c'est beaucoup plus complexe, tu avais du mal au début à manier ton véhicule Aelita une espèce de trottinette volante rose avec le guidon et son manche bleu et un siège rouge derrière, en faite le siège peut se replier et ne former qu'une plate forme rouge et ne faire qu'un véhicule que de places debout, de même que les roues peuvent rentrées dans le fond du véhicule pour en faire un objet réellement volant et le guidon peut lui aussi se pencher sur le côté pouvant ainsi faire un espèce de skate avec une barre bleu sur le côté, toi Aelita tu étais sur le siège rouge souvent quand moi je conduisais ^^, mais je t'es apprise à mieux le conduire, mais si tu ne sais plus et que tu n'as plus l'habitude je peux toujours recommencer on s'amusait bien avant comme ça ^^_

-_ Ah je veux bien oui ^^_, acquiesça-t-elle, e_t toi ton véhicule il ressemblait à quoi ? Tu sais ma mémoire n'est pas encore complète…_

- _Oui ne t'en fais pas je sais_, confirmai-je, _en faite mon véhicule est très lié à mon avatar sur Lyoko… c'est un tapis volant…_

- _Ah oui ?_ lancèrent Aelita et Jérémie

- _Ouais, sauf que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'un tissu peut faire dans Lyoko…_ répondis-je

- _Hmm plein de mystère sur Lyoko, je pensais que tu allais tous nous les résoudre,_ blagua Jérémie

- _Ah nan désolée, je ne suis pas Sherlock Homes, je suis loin de tout connaître vous savez, je ne suis pas comme Einstein… Et pourtant, j'en connais des choses sur Lyoko… renvoyai-je à mon tour, tenez j'ai tout mis sur ce CD, essayez le quand vous voulez, il faut que j'y aille j'aimerai bien revoir une démonstration de penchak silat surtout si ce sont Ulrich et Yumi qui le pratique =) à toute à l'heure pour les cours de 9h ^^ !_

- _A toute à l'heure Anaïta,_ dirent ensemble Jérémie et Aelita.

J'entendis en sortant Jérémie dire à Aelita que j'étais sympas et qu'il était content que j'ai enfin rejoins la bande et qu'Aelita m'est retrouvée… Je souris en fermant la porte de la bibliothèque sans me retourner.

Je longeai les bâtiments, traversai la piste et enfin j'accouru au gymnase. Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient encore en train de se battre, Yumi pris le dessus et laissa Ulrich reprendre son souffle et elle lança : « _Ah Anaïta ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on s'entraîne ^^ tu veux te joindre à nous ?_

_- Oh euh non merci je veux juste regarder tu sais j'ai pratiqué tout les arts martiaux mais du coup en les pratiquant tous je ne les ai pas pratiqué longtemps et vous, vous êtes des pros ^^_ , répondis-je

- _Oui même si là j'ai perdu, parfois Yumi perd_, expliqua Ulrich

- _Je n'en doute pas ^^_, terminai-je, bon je vais vous laissez continuer…

- _Tu peux regarder Anaïta_, ajouta Yumi ajoutant à la fin de sa phrase un clin d'œil et un léger sourire comme elle faisait habituellement(c'était sa façon à elle de montrer qu'elle aimait bien), _ça ne nous dérange pas ^^ _

- _Oui mais pas longtemps alors_ » souriais-je.

Je regardai ce combat super intéressant, vraiment très fort Ulrich et Yumi, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux quelque chose de puissant, bien plus puissant qu'un lien d'amitié, de sang ou de complicité, je parlais d'un lien de combat, bien plus fort, pourtant une chose me frappai, ils n'étaient pas ensemble toujours et j'avais cru comprendre d'après les ragots qu'Ulrich ne sortait avec personne… Aelita m'expliquerai peut-être ce soir si je lui demandai…

Mr Moralès arriva et applaudit puis il me regarda et me dit : « _- Bonjour mademoiselle, euh… comment déjà ?_

_- Hawter, mademoiselle Hawter_, répétai-je

- _Bonjour mademoiselle Hawter, vous avez déjà pratiqué cet art martial ? Ça vous intéresse ?_ Questionna-t-il

- _Oui et oui, répondis-je, mais je n'ai pas envie de reprendre car je ne suis pas si bon niveau… En revanche, niveau danse ou lancer de couteau je suis balaise_ P (Yumi et Ulrich sourirent, j'avais des couteaux sur Lyoko et ils comprenaient à présent pourquoi … ainsi que la raison de ma force)

_- Ah oui ?_ S'étonna-t-il, _hmmm que dirais-tu si tu me montrais un de ces jours, s'il y avait un concours je pourrai t'y inscrire et faire valoir en même temps l'établissement de Kadic ? Lancer de couteaux ? Mais c'est remarquable, j'ai jamais vu une fille de ton âge s'intéresser à ceci… Enfin en tout cas c'est rare… ^^' Que dirais-tu de demain ?_

-_ Pas de soucis, monsieur Moralès j'y serais_ , acquiesçai-je

- _Impeccable, bonne journée mademoiselle, euh… ah… _bredouilla-t-il

- _Hawter_, le coupai-je, _mademoiselle Hawter, ça va bien finir par rentrer …_ (affirmai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, un sourire minime et ma tête de ^^' )

- _M'oui_, grommela-t-il, _oui c'est cela…_ »

Ulrich et Yumi qui s'étaient remis correctement, me regardèrent me prirent chacun par l'épaule de chaque côté, on sortit comme ça et ils me dirent : «_ Bah tu vois ! T'es une vrai championne partout toi ! ^^_ »

Yumi ajouta : « -_ Je suis contente pour toi, tu t'intègres très bien !_

_- J'avoue_, affirma Ulrich avec un petit sourire et termina par un clin d'œil, t_u sais comment faire pour être bien vu ! ^^ Et c'est tout naturel chez toi !_ »

Je leurs souris, j'étais heureuse… Heureuse pour toutes ces bonnes nouvelles et parce que je retrouvai enfin mon équilibre.

Nous arrivâmes en cours ainsi et Aelita et Jérémie nous virent arrivé à 3 enlacés comme des footballers quand ils gagnent un match ! Terrible ça, Ulrich en était un il avait des chaussettes de footballers en dessous quand il se battait avec Yumi aux arts martiaux… J'irai voir de quoi il est capable quand il s'entraînera…

Yumi, plus âgée que nous, se dirigea vers sa salle en nous faisant un signe de la main et nous lançant : «_ à toute à l'heure_ » et nous fîmes de même. Nous on se rangea en gros groupe devant la salle d'anglais tandis que la professeur nous demanda de rentrer, Aelita me pris par la main et me chuchota dans l'oreille : « _Viens Anaïta, on se met ensemble, avec Jérémie on s'est arrangé t'inquiètes pas (_clin d'œil ) ! ». Je la suivis, Odd fut le dernier à rentrer alors que nous nous étions dans les 10 premiers, il avait du avoir du retard avant la bande. Il avait son téléphone à la main et était en train de pianoter son clavier de téléphone, il me regarda un peu rougeâtre avec un sourire gêné et s'installa derrière Jérémie et Ulrich, donc 2 tables derrière moi. Une fois assise, je regardai mon téléphone et constata un message, je le lus, c'était Odd : « ça voulait me dire « oui » ? :$ ».

* * *

><p><strong>COMME PROMIS : vidéo sur Youtube : votre surprise du lundi ;) = cherche : <strong>

**Secrets d'Ado_ xX-G0thik4-Xx, première vidéo : mémoires d'Aelita**

**(titre), l'auteur :**

**xXG0thik4Xx**

** voilà gros bisous à tous, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira j'en ai vraiment baver avec cette vidéo et de plus, vous verrez y a une surprise, votre héroïne Anaïta et déposé en fragment de secondes 2 à 3 fois dans cette vidéo assez longue je l'avoue mais qui vous rappelle toute la mémoire d'Aelita avant que Anaïta arrive ;) Bisous tout plein et bon visionnage ! **


	20. Drôle de cours, si perplexes ?

**Bonsoir, chères lectrices, cher lecteur, **

**Encore désolée de ne plus être comment dire ponctuelle dans mes publications de nouveaux chapitres... **

**Le temps m'est à présent compté... M'enfin, ça c'est rien ne vous en faite pas... ;) **

**J'espère que la petite surprise vous a plu, je vous remercie pour les commentaires par rapport à ma vidéo assez longue mais qui vous montre pour Aelita, j'ai trouvé ça assez mignon surtout qu'en écrivant, déjà attachée à Aelita, j'y suis encore plus et je m'attache également à mon héroïne Anaïta...Oui CoolMhouse, je t'avoue que tout peut arriver avec moi mais vraiment tout, je sais vous avez face à vous une fille étrange et donc l'écriture y sera également, le tout c'est que vous m'acceptiez tous comme je suis et je vous en suis reconnaissante ;)**

**Nana: Je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme à chaque fois ça fait hyper plaisir, je tenais à te le dire vraiment ;) ensuite merci pour la vidéo, parce que j'avoue que moi aussi j'en ai vraiment baver pour la faire... Et pour vous ma petite bande ;P Mais bon, j'avais vraiment envie de me faire pardonner pour toute l'attente que je fais et ceux de plus en plus, donc voilà... ;) Et puis la petite surprise du lundi a été faite donc voilà ^^ Ton enthousiasme m'a incité à aller encore plus loin pour cette surprise donc la vidéo était longue mais au moins compréhensible (désolée pour l'héroïne mais c'était fait exprès ;) )... ;) Contente de voir que tout mon travail te plait ;) Toujours un plaisir...**

**CoolMhouse : Je suis contente de te faire ressentir du bonheur, difficile pour une fille gothique de faire ceci mais enfin bon, c'est un bon début ^^ Mes écrits sont souvent étrange et ne plaisent pas à tout le monde mais je suis contente d'avoir une petite bande et ça me suffit c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi ;) Pour ton commentaire, pourquoi je t'en voudrais s'il était court ? ^o) =O Ne t'en fais pas j'aime juste voir que ça vous a plu, en ce moment j'écris plus pour vous que pour moi, c'est étrange... C'est moi, juste pas chercher, ensuite je me détache de tout car à ce moment là je n'écris pas ma propre histoire car la mienne serait banale et vraiment bien plus étrange parce que je suis goth' ^^' (AH UN MONSTRE : certaines personnes... je tiens à dire que les clichés sont généralement faux ^^' mais ça me fait bien rire ^^) Sur ce qui est de tes pensées tu verras ce chapitre tout reste aussi ambigu mais c'est tout à fait moi tu verras bien ;) Et merci pour ton commentaire sur youtube pour ma vidéo, contente qu'elle t'aies plu et qu'elle t'aies un peu permis de comprendre pour Aelita ;) **

**Vampireshinobie : Toujours autant de plaisir de voir un commentaire de ta part, dès que je vois le tien, les autres commentaires arrivent, et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu de nouveau un coup de pieds aux fesses par rapport au laisser aller et le fait que je voulais arrêter, je te remercie d'avoir fait apparition et de m'avoir donner envie de continuer, de plus j'ai eu après une nouvelle lectrice et je suis bien contente ;) J'espère que tu as vu le commentaire que je t'ai laissé par rapport à ton Doobles ( c'est ça ? =S je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça s'écrit ce n'est qu'en lisant ton récit que j'ai compris le mot, je ne suis pas une fortiche sur ce site ^^' je l'avoue... pardon...) En revanche pour ce que je t'ai dit dans le commentaire je suis toujours d'accord, je verrais pour un compromis ;) J'aime beaucoup ta vivacité, tu me fais presque penser à Anaïta ;) Ta joie de vivre etc mais également l'idée d'aider... Enfin bref... C'est vraiment un plaisir à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un commentaire de mon héroïne et ça me fait bien marrer et puis par la suite, je suis également touchée que tout te plaise... **

**Bref...Face à la lecture, votre chapitre arrive... : **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20 :<span>

Je restai quelques secondes concentrée sur ce message, je n'eu le temps de répondre puisque le cours allait commencer… Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne savais pas quoi répondre exactement… Mon cœur s'était remis à battre fort, j'étais partie ailleurs qu'en cours pendant quelques secondes, tout en étant restée naturelle et discrète… En réalité, tout avait été trop vite, je ne savais pas réellement ce que je ressentais pour Odd, c'est l'effet Sissi qui m'a légèrement poussée à l'acte et aussi… Je ne sais pas l'envie de m'affirmer… En faite en lisant ce message je ne saurais décrire le sentiment que j'ai ressenti tellement il était comment dire indescriptible, trop à la fois de chose mélangé pour dire quelles étaient ces choses…

Pendant quelques secondes j'étais concentré sur le message et surprise à la fois mais en faite je ne savais pas du tout comment décrire comment j'étais, excusez-moi… Trop difficile pour moi… ^^'

Après ces quelques secondes d'événements inconnus pour moi, je rangeai vite mon téléphone en dessous de ma jupe, je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre maintenant, de une pour pas me faire gauler et de deux aussi par rapport au fait que je ne savais pas quoi répondre…

Bien sûre que je savais où il voulait en venir mais ma réponse en réalité n'était pas certaine… Et puis je n'aime pas réellement répondre…

J'essayai de rester concentrée pendant cette heure de cours, la professeur d'anglais parlait et je participais de temps à autre et aussi suivais bien le cours…

Odd avait l'air soucieux, il était deux tables derrière moi, mais je ne sais pas je le sentais, il ne se concentrait pas réellement n'essayait pas de le montrer, je pense que de temps à autre il regardait son téléphone pour voir s'il n'avait pas de réponse de ma part… J'en aurai été incapable…

J'avais peur de lui faire du mal en répondant, j'étais assez maladroite et je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne, je n'avais déjà pas d'amis, alors pourquoi des petits amis ? Là c'est vrai c'était différent j'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie d'enfance, tout ceci allait pouvoir se débloquer, mais ça allait trop vite à mon goût… Et c'est justement ce que je ne voulais pas et ce que je regrettai le plus…

Pourtant je continuai de penser à lui, ça m'énervait, je restai concentrée mais… L'idée ne sortait pas de ma tête, Aelita à côté de moi, me chuchota alors : « - _ça va Anaïta ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- _Oh, =), non_, souriais-je, _c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas =) :$_ »

Elle sourit, je pense qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose puis elle ajouta en souriant d'avantage comme pour rire : « _Odd ? Tu penses à lui n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et je rougis un peu puis je fis un petit sourire, me retourna vers elle doucement et lui dit : « _Oui, un peu… malheureusement… :/_ »

Aelita semblait presque perplexe et me dit : «_ Je ne comprends pas ^o) ? Pourquoi malheureusement ?_ »

Les autres devant nous, nous cachait bien heureusement, ma tête changea au stade embarrassée et je me rapprochai d'elle : «_ Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je ressens pour lui et je ne veux pas le blesser, en plus, j'ai peut-être fait une bêtise et puis, je ne me suis jamais engagée avec un garçon, j'ai déjà eu du mal pour les amis, alors imagines les petits amis ? =/_ »

Aelita eu un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et me répondit alors : « _Je vois… Il faut un temps à tout, moi avec Jérémie je crois que tu l'as vu, ça traîne… En faite, on ne voit pas trop que… Tu vois… Mais Odd c'est la première fois qu'il est comme ça avec une fille, il joue le Dom Juan, mais là il ne le fait pas… Et qu'il rougisse autant, et soit autant déconcentré, à part avec une suédoise une fois, mais c'était étrange, il me semble que c'est la même chose qu'avec Taelia se fut inventé par X.A.N.A quelque chose de parfait pour… UNE MINUTE LA FILLE TE RESSEMBLAIT UN PEU ET TAELIA ME RESSEMBLAIT EGALEMENT UN PEU…_

- _Je… X.A.N.A réussit à copier des doubles de nous… ? Ecoutes, c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai peur de m'engager dans une relation avec Odd, X.A.N.A est prêt à tout pour m'obtenir, dans le sens « femme » enfin ce qu'il appelle « sa femme » et il risque de s'en prendre à Odd, et s'il a créer des doubles de nous c'est bien qu'il est très comment dire obsédé par nous… Voir il ne fait qu'espérer un jour nous avoir comme « femmes »… Tu as entendu dans la forêt… La première fois … Je sais qu'il ne dit pas cela comme menace mais comme pure réalité s'il réussissait… Une fois je ne te l'ai pas dit Aelita, mais quand j'étais petite, sur Lyoko X.A.N.A m'avait mentionné : « Jolie petite créature… ». C'est étrange… C'est flippant !_ »

Aelita resta bouche bée, ne dit plus un mot, mais son regard m'en expliqua beaucoup : « _taisons nous pour la prof, suivons, on en reparlera plus tard mieux vaux pas s'inquiéter pour rien…_ » .

Cette conversation m'avait fait réfléchir sur ce que X.A.N.A attendait de nous, en réalité, je le savais déjà depuis un moment qu'il me voulait pour lui avec Aelita, mais … Là c'est vrai que plus j'y pensais plus ça me dégouté et plus j'avais peur… Peur qu'il ne me fasse pire qu'Odd… Il avait l'air content de me voir revenir… Mais qu'attendait-il de moi ?

Une chose était sûre cette conversation m'avait totalement tourné l'esprit, je ne pensais plus autant à Odd mais à X.A.N.A et ses manigances….

Malgré tout, je fis un effort et copia correctement mon cours d'anglais, en plus je suis très forte en anglais donc ça me dérangeai pas …

J'oublia vite avec le cours cette conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'Odd, je pense l'avait fait exprès, fit tomber son stylo près de ma chaise enfin dans le rang de ma chaise où je ne pouvais aller le chercher, il leva le doigt et la professeur lui donna la parole : « _-Je peux aller chercher mon stylo madame s'il vous plait ?_

_- Yes Odd !_ affirma la professeur, madame Kensington »

Odd s'approcha donc de moi, ramassa son stylo doucement, il rougissait, j'étais mal à l'aise, son regard voulait me dire « alors ? » avec l'air gêné, embarrassé et ses yeux de chien battu, j'avais terriblement mal… Je fis style de ne rien comprendre… Et je lui souris légèrement…

Sissi regardait en notre direction, je la voyais du coin de l'œil mais je faisais exprès de ne pas y prêter attention, elle murmurait je semblais pouvoir décrypter : «_ Il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre eux regarde les yeux de biches qu'elle lui fait, elle le fait totalement craquer, je n'ai jamais vu Odd comme ça au bord de se mettre à genoux pour elle, je sens que finalement ça tombe bien on va bien se marrer…_

-_Mais_, chuchota lui aussi le binoclar Hervé,_ tu as bien vu qu'elle l'a embrassé, ils sortent ensemble Sissi…_

- _Oui, mais Odd, ne fera plus de blagues il sera totalement dans les vapes comme tout à l'heure sous le charme d'Anaïta, t'as vu pour qui elle se prend celle-là à jouer à la séduction et au charme… pfff… nan mais je vous jure, en tout cas comme tu dis s'ils s'aiment ils ne feront pu attention au reste et ils seront pu là pour nous remballer et moi je pourrais avoir mon Ulrich pour moi toute seule, c'est Odd qui faisait barrage… On a finalement réussi indirectement…_ murmura-t-elle

- _Sissi, ne pense pas qu'Ulrich tombera à tes pieds comme Odd l'a fait pour Anaïta…_ , lança le binoclar, Hervé

- _Prends des cours sur Anaïta elle le fait si bien avec Odd comme tu dis, parce que toi vu le nombre de fois que tu as raté_, ricana le blond, Nicolas…

- _AH TAIS TOI NICOLAS!_, hurla Sissi »

La professeur lança alors : « _Je vous dérange Elisabeth ?_

- _Non madame, c'est Nicolas qui me parlait pour un truc de la leçon et j'en ai eu marre donc… _lança-t-elle

- _Nicolas la prochaine fois que vous parlez à mademoiselle Elisabeth, vous êtes exclu…_affirma la professeur

- _D'accord madame Kensington_, bredouilla Nicolas » Tandis que Sissi marmonait : "_Non pas Elisabeth c'est Sissi, j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Elisabeth_"

J'avais donc raison sur ce qu'ils se disaient, Odd m'avait glissé un mot dans ma trousse pendant cet incident et repartit à sa table…

Je n'avais même pas besoin de lire le mot pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait…

Le cours se termina, je me dépêchai de remballer mes affaires moi et Aelita nous étions donner un signe de la tête comme quoi il fallait revenir à notre conversation de toute à l'heure par rapport à X.A.N.A… Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir et Aelita me dit alors : « _Je vais à la bibliothèque rejoins-moi, Jérémie m'accompagne…_ (Jérémie se mit à côté d'elle)

_-D'accord je te rejoins Aelita ! N'oublie pas pour… La conversation…_, lui rappelai-je

-_Justement,_ acquises-t-elle »

Ulrich était déjà partit sûrement voir Yumi, et merde Odd, … NON ! Je me dis donc de partir quelque part au hasard mais… trop tard, il me prit le poignet, je me retournais et oui là mon cœur battait…

Rouge et gêné, il me demanda : « _Tu as reçu mon message ? :$_

- _Je… Enfin…_ (Sissi sortit de nouveau, là par contre ma bêtise je n'étais plus sûre de la refaire vu ce que j'avais pu voir pendant le cours… j'ajoutai alors : ) _Tu es comme moi en fait niveau blagues ?_

- _Je… mais … c'est pas …_ (je lui fis un clin d'œil et il joua donc le jeu : )_ Oui, j'aime ça c'est tout naturel chez moi…_

- _Ah oui, qui vannes-tu habituellement ?_ Lui demandai-je

-_ Sissi … ^^_, répondit-il

- _Tu veux dire Elisabeth ?_ Lançai-je

-_ Oui, elle est folle de rage quand c'est comme ça, les profs vont pas faire un effort pour une emmerdeuse qui se prend pour la Lune !_ Sortit-il »

On se mit à rire, j'avais réussi à le rendre à l'aise avec moi et Sissi avait encore pêter un plomb, ces manigances étaient donc réduites à zéro. Cependant l'histoire avec Odd n'était pas finie…


	21. Une chose de faite,réglée mais perturbée

**Bonjour à tous et à toute, chers lecteurs, et chères lectrices,**

**Après un long moment d'absence, je vous mets la suite, même si j'ai du mal encore à écrire la suite car je fus bloquée et il m'en a fallu pour me débloquer et encore je ne suis pas satisfaite de ceci, quoi qu'il en soit voici la suite car c'était sadique de faire attendre longuement alors que j'avais ceci sur mon ordinateur, le problème c'est que comme je suis maniaque il me faut au moin chapitres en rabs... Donc c'est pour cette raison que je n'avais rien postée pour le moment, mais je trouvais ça injuste pour vous qui attendiez... En ce moment, j'essais de reprendre goût à écrire, car avec ce gros blocage j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre... Bref'... J'ai repensé à vous et... voilà, en plus en ce moment ce sont les épreuves etc. La je me détends un peu... Donc normalement je vais m'y remettre no stress ;)**

**vampireshinobie : Je suis contente à chaque fois de tes commentaires, pour X.A.N.A tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres, ^^' et oui pour la Bêta, là c'est bientôt les vacances je me renseigne ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à tes attentes ;)**

**CoolMhouse : Merci de toujours me pousser et m'encourager même au lycée, j'avoue que tu m'as beaucoup entendu me plaindre du blocage que j'ai eu... ^^' c'est ... vraiment... bref'... J'espère oui que ça t'emmène dans un autre monde c'est un peu ce que j'essais de créer ... Lyoko est un autre monde ^^' mais ce n'est pas tout, il nous permet de nous transporter dans une histoire d'adolescents derrière... celle qui suit est peu ordinaire je l'avoue, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir ;)**

**Nana : Ne t'en fais pas pour les commentaires, CoolMhouse m'avait prévenu et puis, je ne suis pas scotchée sur l'ordi à regarder toutes les 2 secondes: " AHHH NAN PAS DE COMMENTAIRE... " xD ^^' non non ne t'en fais pas, je suis touchée que tu sois soucieuse de ta ponctualité ! j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! ;)**

**Bon place à la suite tant attendu, je sais je sais, excusez-moi vraiment ... **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21 :<p>

Je rejoignis vite Aelita à la bibliothèque après être passée, incognito dans la chambre chercher un CD…

Aelita et moi nous regardâmes, et Jérémie confectionner son nouveau programme, je lui passai alors mon CD : « - tiens, c'est moi qui l'avais mis en place chez moi, j'espère que ça te plaira et que ça va t'aider…

-_Ah merci Anaïta_, fit Jérémie, _si tu veux discuter avec Aelita pas de soucis, car là j'essais de me débrouiller seul à quelque chose de comment dire très délicat…_

_-D'accord merci Jérémie,_ remerciai-je à mon tour »

Je pris Aelita de côté et elle me dit : «_ Alors avec Odd ?_

_- Je … J'ai rien dit, je ne sais pas…_ (J'étais un peu gênée et je voulais en venir direct au fait de X.A.N.A …) _Par rapport à X.A.N.A, c'est absurde ce que je vais te dire mais… il est fort probable qu'il puisse se créer un corps humain pour lui car il a réussit à en créer deux autres avec presque notre physionomie… Tu as des photos d'eux ?_

_- Oui attends_, lança-t-elle »

Elle chercha dans son téléphone et me montra Taelia et Bringa, en faite c'était une fille d'Islande mais bon Suède, Islande ça vient du Nord ^^… Etrangement, Aelita avait raison sauf que les copies n'étaient pas du tout formelle, d'ailleurs niveau vêtement, style et aussi Aelita était largement plus belle que Taelia… Ce que je dis aussitôt à Aelita qui me répondit : « _Ah oui tu trouves ? Merci ^^, moi je trouve pareil pour Bringa, tu es mieux Anaïta… ce qui explique pourquoi Odd est encore plus fou de toi…_ »

A ce moment là je mis à rougir… Mais ceci me fit quand même assez peur… S'il arrivait à faire ça… Il pourrait encore faire des choses même inimaginable, bon ok, Lyoko c'est déjà inimaginable mais enfin quand même…

Puis il me vint une question : « -_Tu as des nouvelles de ses filles ?_

_- Non elles sont toutes les deux parties assez vite… Après avoir semé la zizanie dans la bande_ –', m'expliqua-t-elle

- _EUREKA ! Elles ne sont pas réellement des doubles, ce ne sont que temporaire, elles ne pourraient pas rester à vie, leur dossier doit être faussé tout comme on a du fausser le tien et le mien… Par rapport à notre âge et date de naissance…_, lançai-je »

Celle-ci fit un sourire, elle me montra avec son regard que j'avais raison et nous fûmes rassurées, cette histoire aussi fut close, puis nous rejoignîmes Jérémie plus sereines…

Enfin, pas moi… Moi ? Moi, il me reste encore le problème Odd…

Le problème c'est que du coup j'avais du mal à me concentré sur ce que Jérémie me demander :

« -_ Anaïta, comment tu as fait de chez toi pour pouvoir reproduire en 3D, les véhicules ici dont tu te souviens…_

- (pensive) _Oh, bah… je ne sais pas ça m'hantais totalement l'esprit alors …_ dis-je sans même réfléchir

- _Avec un logiciel 3D ?_ Me questionna-t-il

- _Certainement_ (toujours pensive), répondis-je instinctivement

- _Bah tu devrais savoir… enfin… euh et tu es sûre qu'ils ressemblent à ça ?_ lança-t-il

- _Euh… Oui enfin je pense…_ affirmai-je perdu dans mes pensées

- _Tu es sûre que ça va Anaïta ?_ me demanda-t-il

- _Euh… Ouais si si , je crois…_ lançai-je sans même réfléchir

- _Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as-tu es ailleurs ?_ remarqua-t-il »

D'un coup, je me réveillai d'un peu de mes pensées, regardais Jérémie, Aelita était crispée elle ne voulait dévoiler mot, je l'en remercie, j'expliquai alors : « -_C'est que je suis fatiguée et que je pense à un truc…_

_- Tu es fatiguée du voyage ? Je pense que c'est normal, tu viens d'où déjà ? Bon je vais arrêter de te poser des questions tu m'as déjà bien fait avancer et Aelita va m'aider pour le reste, tu penses à tes parents n'est-ce pas ? Toujours étrange de partir loin de ses parents quand on à l'habitude d'être avec eux…_ continua Jérémie

- _Oui, ça doit être ça, bon salut je vous laisse alors…_ » Terminai-je

Je sortis de la bibliothèque et me dirigea vers le gymnase ou peut être je verrais Ulrich mais par pitié pas Odd, il avait déjà assez fait de dégâts là pour aujourd'hui c'est bon, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire assassiner de questions…

En plus, je laissai Aelita et Jérémie seuls, comme je le savais depuis le début, elle et lui étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais… leur histoire n'avançait guère…

A vrai dire, Aelita était très réservée et Jérémie de même, c'est pour cela aussi que ça peut marcher entre eux, il suffit de les pousser un petit peu … * un petit clin d'oeil ?*

Pourtant, on dirait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui étaient embêté la dessus, étrangement la complicité de Yumi et Ulrich m'intriguais, ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus qu'amis et pourtant distants parfois, leur relation était réellement étrange…

Leur caractère est pourtant totalement différent de celui de Jérémie et Aelita… La question que je me posai c'est pourquoi étaient-ils comme ça… Ulrich cachait bien son jeu, mais avec moi ça marche pas, il est fou de Yumi, d'ailleurs en sortant des cours j'étais sûre qu'il était partie la rejoindre, enfin si elle, elle n'avait pas cours...

Au gymnase j'aperçu Ulrich et Odd du coup je changeai de direction et partit vers la forêt pour aller m'asseoir tranquillement et écouter de la musique… Bien heureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'avaient vu, plutôt rassurant…

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la forêt, un sentiment de détente régna au fond de moi, je soufflai, laissai mon sac tomber à terre, me laissai tomber sur l'herbe, et regardai les nuages, tout en écoutant une musique douce et l'air passant ni froid, ni chaud, entièrement allongée telle une étoile dans l'eau…


	22. Jamais tranquille, et pourtant

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs/chères lectrices, **

**Encore désolée pour ce retard, très occupée et aussi manque d'inspiration mais ça va mieux :D **

**Jusqu'à maintenant, nous étions encore perplexe sur la relation de deux héros, Odd et Anaïta, et donc dans ce chapitre, nous aurons une réponse ^^' Puisque jusqu'à lors, Anaïta l'évitait... Pauvre Odd ... Bref, passons.. Je ne révèle pas tout ;) **

**CoolMhouse : Ma chère camarade, je sais que je suis une pro en surprise ;P lol XD bref... Non pourtant ce n'est pas ce chapitre où j'ai bloqué... Mais le problème c'est que j'écris à la suite et je décides de couper les chapitres suivant la fin des phrases et le suspens... Seulement avec le temps que j'ai mis à le mettre celui-ci le lien a été un peu cassé :/ malheureusement je l'avoue :/ Pour le point de vue, c'est fait exprès en réalité, ce qui se passe à côté d'elle, elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait pas avant elle pour les lyoko-guerriers que sauf si on lui raconte, c'est pourquoi parfois, y aura comme des flash-back des lyoko-guerriers qui lui raconteront ou alors qu'elle verra en rêve... (bon évitons de tout dévoiler mais bon comme ça vous savez ça ;) ) Donc elle raconte que ce qu'elle sait ^^'... Nous sommes dans sa tête ! Ce chapitre, en effet, est une passade, une transition... hmm peut-être, en effet, il y a bel et bien une surprise ici pour tout le monde qui pourrait vous réjouir :D (ou pas ^^' ) Bizarre chez une gothique ^^' Et encore merci pour le courage que tu me donnes :) J'espère que tu ne sauras pas déçu...**

**Vampireshinobie : Pour les fautes, je suis navrée, le PC en plus bug souvent, et j'écris souvent le soir, là où j'ai le plus d'inspiration et comme parfois pressée et endormi, j'oublie de vérifier grosse erreur, mais bon... Si tu peux l'être c'est génial ! Merci pour le compliment sur l'héroïne Anaïta, à vrai dire en écrivant cette fic' j'avais peur que les fans de cette série déteste à cause de la nouvelle héroïne implantée et inventée de toute pièce... Mais apparemment, je vois qu'on l'apprécie donc ça fait plaisir :) Pour l'ambiance derrière, le dernier paragraphe, tu vois c'est pour ça que je fais la nuit, l'inspiration me vient et surtout, je suis forte la dessus, j'avais juste peur de comment pouvoir l'implanter dans mes récits, bon donc ça veut dire que c'est réussi... J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas... Et je pense même que tu risques d'être contente, enfin je l'espère ^^' **

**Nana : Contente que tu trouves cette fic' super ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand on se tue à trouver une suite quand on est bloquée ^^' Et fort contente aussi que tu ne sois pas déçue de cette suite ;) Ton impatience a payé regardes ! Je te remercie pour les exams ( CoolMhouse je l'avais déjà remercier ;) ) Tout simple, en effet, ce chapitre était un passage pour une bagarre sur Lyoko, contente que tu aies aimé ;) j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite, peut-être que toi aussi tu seras contente :) **

**Voici enfin la suite :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22 :<p>

Le problème avec les choses bien, c'est qu'il ya toujours une fin, je reçus un appel de Jérémie : « _Anaïta ça va ? On ne te trouve pas, y a une tour activé, rejoins vite le réfectoire !_ »

A ces mots, je pris mes affaires et me courus vers le réfectoire, Jérémie et les autres arrivèrent enfin Jérémie et Aelita étaient déjà là …

« - _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jérémie_, lança Ulrich

-_Une tour est activée, j'espère que X.A.N.A n'est pas représenté par quoi que ce soit dans notre monde, par chance Yumi tu n'étais pas en cours …_ répondit Jérémie

- _Non_, lança Yumi, _nous avons fini à 15 car la professeur à un rendez-vous avec un médecin pour sa vue…_

- _Mme Hertz ? ^o)_ commenta Ulrich

- _Ouais !^^_ acquiesça Yumi

-_ Bon, pas de temps à perdre_, coupa Jérémie, _on fonce, je ne voudrais pas refaire un retour dans le passé si X.A.N.A attaquait…_ »

Odd n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, je suis sûre qu'il aurait sorti une blague, que la remarque « madame Hertz » aurait été de sa part et qu'il aurait commenté, en revanche moi non plus je ne l'ai pas ouverte, je voulais restée discrète, Odd… euh … voilà cette idée me gênait avec lui, je savais pas vraiment… m'enfin bref…

Nous courûmes jusque la forêt passâmes dans le chemin près de la bouche d'égout, traversâmes l'eau dégoutante par la planche de bois et nous dépêchâmes d'arriver aux escaliers menant à la bouche d'égout devant l'usine.

Aelita et Jérémie m'aidèrent à monter même si Odd avait une réelle envie de le faire à leur place…

Nous arrivâmes aux cordes, je pris mon élan et vite je descendis au niveau de l'ascenseur, les autres suivirent, et Jérémie composa le code, il se dépêcha d'aller dans le labo, à l'ordinateur et nous dit : « - _allez directement dans la salle des scanners, je vous virtualise !_ »

Nous exécutâmes tout de suite ses ordres et nous nous répartîmes dans les 3 scanners, enfin y en avait 3 donc on s'est débrouillé pour ceux qui rester chacun leurs tours quoi ^^' !

« _Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Anaïta, Virtualisation_ »

Comme on a pu le constater les mecs ont été très galants *clin d'oeil-tire-langue*

Arrivée sur Lyoko, le besoin de respirer cet air purement virtuel de mon enfance... et surtout l'envie de me battre comme avant, ça me purifie !

Les gars ne mirent pas longtemps à nous rejoindre… «_ Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualisation!_ »

Je regardai vite fait et nous courûmes vers la tour activée.

Il faut dire que la je ne réfléchissais pas, mes pensées étaient beaucoup trop hantés, il fallait foncer… OUI IL FALLAIT QUE JE FONCE !

Je n'avais même pas fait attention que les tires me frôlaient, Aelita passait juste devant moi, au pire se serait moi qui serait touché, je m'accoudai à une roche sableuse et d'un coup je sautai en l'air les couteaux heurtèrent les deux frelons qui tiraient, pendant ce temps Aelita continuait à courir près de la tour, Ulrich et Yumi étaient à sa défense, lorsque je ne vis plus réellement le danger, un autre frelon arriva derrière moi et me tira dessus me fit heurtait prêt du vide, tandis qu'un autre allé tirer pour m'y jeter, Odd courut vers moi sauta sur moi et me fit éjecter avec lui sur le sol…

Odd était sur moi, j'étais par terre, je ne pouvais effectuer de gestes, car j'étais bloqué par Odd qui était sur moi, les tires continuaient à côté tandis qu'il me regardait que je le regardais sur moi, il était gêné mais fier de son acte, et surtout rassuré de me voir sauver…

Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte de surprise et de mots bloqué sous le choc, puis il dit : « _Fais attention Anaïta, j'ai eu peur pour toi, même si X.A.N.A a besoin de toi, c'est quand même dangereux le vide, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi tu vois…_ »

Voyant que je ne répondais pas du tac-au-tac il fut gêné (rougir sur Lyoko peut-être ^^' difficile puisque l'on ne peut ressentir pareil que sur Terre), je lui souris, puis il ajouta : « _Plus de peur que de mal ^^ ça va ? Rien de casser ?_

-_Tu peux m'aider à me relever s'il te plait ^^_ », lui dis-je en souriant il fut tout de suite gêné en voyant qu'il était resté sur moi et qu'il ne s'était pas posé de question la dessus.

« -_ Oh excuses-moi_ :$ » bredouilla-t-il avant de se dégager doucement de moi, de se relever doucement de prendre ma main et de me tirer contre lui où j'arrivai directement dans ses bras ma deuxième main collée à sa poitrine pour me retenir de ne pas retomber une fois avec lui ma main se déplaça sur son épaule…

Il « rougit »( à noter dans Lyoko normalement les expressions de visage tel que rougir ou être malade sont impossible, cause : image virtuelle on ne ressent pas les choses du monde humain) puis sortit : « _Que je suis maladroit…_ :$ »

Je souris, mon regard depuis toute à l'heure quand je souriais était plissé et indescriptible mais surtout un regard presque surpris qui accompagne plein d'émotion et qui apparemment faisait encore plus craqué Odd…

Il se racla la gorge puis en prenant son courage à deux mains me demanda : « _hmmm… Alors euh… par rapport à ma question, euhmmm ça voulait dire oui ? :$_ »

Voyant que les autres se débrouiller seuls et que ça me gênais d'avantage, ça m'embêtait de les laisser gérer tous tout seul, alors je regardai Odd et lui dit : « - _Les autres ont besoin de nous tu sais… Depuis le temps que…_ »

Il était « rouge » et je souriais, c'était horrible de devoir le faire autant… Mais… Et là, j'avais pour une fois laisser un danger pouvoir m'arriver A-NOR-MAL... C'est pas moi ça…

Je voulus me mettre à courir puis il me rattrapa par le poignet et me dit : « - _Je veux juste une réponse ça prends pas longtemps à me dire, oui ou non ? Je veux juste savoir la vérité, même si ça blesse… mais dans ce cas tu as joué avec moi toute à l'heure…_

-_ Jouer avec toi ?... Oh… oui… je vois… Tu sais les gestes veulent parfois dire bien plus que les mots…_ », lui répondis-je en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil et je me mis à courir.

Il se mit un quart de seconde après réflexion à me suivre, d'un coup je brandis en l'air mes couteaux et un crabe explosa, Yumi sourit et m'affirma : _« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, je me demandai où tu étais passé et ce que tu faisais… ^^'_ »

En effet Yumi avait été en galère, un crabe et un cube l'avait contré tandis que Ulrich s'occupait d'un cube, Aelita s'était créer un refuge avec des pierres sableuses en forme arrondi ce qui lui avait permis de faire un espèce de sarcophage pour la renfermer dedans…

D'un coup un énorme Mégatank arriva et j'affirmai : « _HMM oh oui X.A.N.A t'aime me voir surprise de tout ce dont tu es capable de faire…_ »

En effet, même les autres étaient surpris, X.A.N.A n'y allait plus de main morte, waouw tout ce qui arrivait en furie…

Odd avait lui aussi un Mégatank de son côté d'un coup je brandis en l'air et sauta le Mégatank leva son œil et voulu tiré en l'air mais ma pirouette en avant évita son tire et je retombai le bras enfonçant le couteau dans l'œil, je sautai d'un coup et le Mégatank explosa… Il y eut une poussière pas possible Aelita prit la fuite suivit d'Ulrich et Yumi qui avait réussi à se dégager de leurs monstres et les tuer tandis que j'étais aveuglé par le sable, la poussière et la fumée, Odd était encore avec son Mégatank il me semble car j'entendais ses flèches lasers, mon pied recula d'un millimètre, ma babouche tenait à peine sur le sol elle était contre le bord du vide et je manquai de tomber en arrière dans le vide, je poussa un petit cri de surprise : «_ WO..AAHHH_ »

Odd se retourna en finit avec son Mégatank et malgré la poussière et tout ce sable, qui commençait peu à peu à s'atténuer il vola à mon secours, ma main avait raccroché le bord… Odd arriva, tandis que j'essayai désespérément de remonter à la force de mon bras qui tenait et de mettre des couteaux pour me servir d'appuis comme à la montée à l'escalade avec des accroches, seulement ces souvenirs d'enfance me faisaient étrangement mauvais coup et m'empêchaient de me concentrer…

Odd voulut attraper ma main pour me remonter d'un coup bien sur j'étais légère, il pouvait me remonter d'un coup mais dès que je sentis sa main ne voyant pas, je lâchai prise… Il me releva d'un coup contre lui, j'étais rassurée… Ma babouche trébucha en me relevant contre lui je le fis tomber… C'était à mon tour d'être sur Odd, je souris et lui dis ironiquement : «_ Décidément… Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te dire oui… Depuis ce temps, je suis maladroite et totalement ailleurs, incapable de me battre, comme Motoko_ (fille dans Love Hina, la guerrière : avec un sabre qui déteste l'amour et qui a comme sœur une encore plus forte qu'elle au métrise du sabre et qui s'est marié et ne peut donc pas reprendre l'école du sabre) _dirait l'amour nous fait perdre la tête et nous rends moins fort a-t-elle raison ? Je ne fais que ça aujourd'hui… bon chacun son tour ^^_ »

Je voulais me relever, mais il me serra contre lui, et il ajouta : « _Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?_

- _Oui_ », lui affirmai-je.

Il continuait de me regardait en faisant allé ses deux yeux sur chacun de mes yeux puis il ajouta : «- _heureusement que je suis là…_

- _Je l'avoue, c'est toujours toi dis-donc_… » Dis-je en essayant de me relever et en lui tendant la main tout en essuyant un faux sable sur ma tenue de Lyoko-guerrière…

Il se leva doucement et me regarda amèrement en me disant : « _C'est donc cette vision que tu as de l'amour ?_ »

Je me retournai vers lui et tout en le pensant : « _Oui et non… C'était d'une part ironique mais je n'en pense pas moins…_ »

Il m'attrapa la main et ajouta : « _Moi je ne pense pas… Il peut te rendre plus fort l'amour…_

- _Tout comme dans le manga en question il l'a fait ^^, je sais… seulement à présent c'est mon cas je suis moins forte, j'étais totalement désorienté à l'idée de te donner la réponse et c'est pour cela que je te dis que les gestes valent mieux que le reste… ^^_ » coupai-je tout en souriant.

Les autres n'avaient pas eu d'autres monstres sur le dos et Aelita arrivait tout juste à la tour, je regardai au loin Ulrich et Yumi attendre Aelita devant la tour qui rentra doucement, Ulrich et Yumi devaient certainement avoir quelque chose entre-deux… Ils s'échangeaient de ses regards… Odd me dit : _« Je fais comme Ulrich avec Yumi, il sauvait toujours sa bien aimé…_

- _C'est bien ce que je me disais_, ajoutai-je

-_ Ils ne sont pas ensemble, mais ils en meurent d'envie j'en suis sure_, ajouta Odd

- _Je le pense aussi…_ continuai-je tout en les regardant toujours

- _Et moi aussi d'ailleurs_, affirma Odd

- _Nous sommes deux…,_ commentai-je, _ils vont bien ensemble dommage qu'ils ne font rien pour…_ »

Odd me regarda au lieu de rejeter un regard vers eux, puis un quart de seconde il les regarda et ajouta : « _moi je vais leurs en donner envie…_ »

Il me tira la main, me retourna vers lui, mit sa main derrière ma tête me pencha légèrement tout cela en un fragment de seconde et m'embrassa tendrement et doucement… Je me laissai faire… Je n'apportai rien de plus…

Juste fermer les yeux…


	23. Ni vu ni connu

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes mes chers lecteurs, désolée encore pour ce retard... Oui, je sais les vacances... Pour moi c'est pas vraiment ça ^^'**

**Enfin bref' passons, ma vie n'intéresse personne ;P Le mieux c'est la fic' ;)**

**CoolMhouse : Je te remercie toujours pour les commentaires que tu m'apportes, oui ils l'ont fait et apparemment ça t'a mis dans un état :D et ce que tu as dit par rapport à ça, c'était recherché aussi donc j'ai bien réalisé le projet je suis contente :D Pour les fautes d'orthographes, le correcteur... Bref faut que je le désactive... Et je ne suis pas la seule ;)**

**vampireshinobie : Merci encore pour ton commentaire, non ce n'est pas rare, il y a la moitié qui aime le couple Ulrich-Yumi et l'autre non... En revanche tu vois, ce que je n'aime pas trop c'est le couple William/Yumi car je trouve que c'est poussé, le gars est arrivé comme ça d'un coup et il entre dans la bande alors qu'il ne paraît pas du tout quelqu'un de confiance et il est trop frimeur... Chacun son truc... ^^' Je vais pas déballer mon débat la dessus... ^^' Pour la Bêta t'en fais pas ;) J'attends et tu sais je ne suis pas la seule à faire certaines fautes, déjà si j'arrivais à désactiver le correcteur du PC ça irait peut-être mieux ^^' M'Enfin...^^'**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut pas me mettre ton identifiant -' bref': Ah Nana, je me suis doutée que c'était toi... Bon d'accord, aidée par CoolMhouse ^^' Contente que tu aies adoré et aimé ! Sentimental dis-tu ? Code Lyoko l'ait souvent, et je reprens à peu près le même style d'écriture que les saisons 1 , 2 et 3, car la saison 4 n'est pas le même style encore ^^' Et je préfère les premières saisons ^^' ... Cela dit, je ne dis pas que la saison 4 était mal écrite, mais... je ne l'aimais pas autant que les 3 premières ;) Chacun ses goûts ;P Je trouve des personnes comme moi, et comme toi aussi tu as aimé le moment Odd-Anaïta comme CoolMhouse et vampireshinobie et bien j'ai réussi mon projet :)**

**Bonne suite ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23 :<p>

Un retour vers le passé fut donné, tandis qu'il m'embrassait, j'étais tellement concentrée sur ce qu'il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas entendu Jérémie dire qu'il fallait en faire un puisque X.A.N.A avait fait des ravages dans le monde réels sur tout les écrans de la bibliothèque du collège-lycée, ce qui aurait fait que nous n'aurions plus de quoi le contrer…

Ulrich et Yumi étaient restés figés en nous voyant ainsi, s'embrassant enfin Odd m'embrassant, moi j'y étais pour rien, Aelita avait raté ce moment, elle était en train de désactiver la tour… Je n'en savais pas plus, Odd et moi étions concentré sur ce … petit… incident euh ce petit long moment de tendresse tandis qu'Aelita était concentrée sur sa tour et Jérémie sur le programme du retour vers le passé…

En faite, je ne savais pas comment Ulrich et Yumi au loin près de la tour avaient réagi… Ni ce qu'ils avaient dit…

Là avec le retour vers le passé, j'étais avec Jérémie et Aelita à la bibliothèque, aucuns d'eux n'étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Lyoko, je ne sais même pas si Ulrich et Yumi nous avaient vu…

Aelita me fit un sourire et me lança un regard questionneur, je lui souris et Jérémie me dit : _« bah vous avez encore des choses à vous dire, pourtant le retour vers le passé ne vous fait pas oublier à vous ce que vous vous êtes dis la dernière fois même si t'étais limite ailleurs Anaïta… Heureusement que c'était après les cours…_ »

Aelita me sourit, vint vers moi et nous nous mîmes de côté : « - _Alors ?_, me dit-elle,_ je comprends pas et Odd ?_

-_ Euh... bah… je… je l'ai embrassé devant Sissi, et sur Lyoko bah y a eu quelque chose…_ expliquai-je doucement

- _Quo… Quoi ? Tu dis vrai là ? =) Il s'est passé quoi dans Lyoko ? *clin d'œil* ^^_ me demanda-t-elle

- _Bah avec tout ça j'étais tellement maladroite… :$,_ commençai-je

- _Et ?:D_, continua Aelita

- _Bah j'ai fait 2 erreurs, dont une où j'ai vraiment manqué de ne plus revenir, je me tenais au bord, Odd est arrivé ma relevé mais je suis tombée sur lui… bah après tout s'est passé si vite, debout, il m'a attrapé, m'a penché et m'a embrassé… :$..._ racontai-je.

- _Ah oui ? =O ! Waouw !_ *clin d'œil* s'exprima Aelita.

- _N'en parle à personne pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que le reste de la bande soit au courant pour l'instant, même s'ils y seront bien un jour, je préfère qu'ils l'apprennent par Odd et moi…_ avouai-je

- _C'est normal ne t'en fais pas je comprends_ *clin d'œil* _Après tout c'est vous que ça concerne ^^… Bon on va rejoindre Jérémie !_ conclue Aelita

-_ Ouais !_ *clin d'œil*, affirmai-je.»

Jérémie nous regarda en souriant et vraiment heureux et nous dit : « - _Je suis si heureux qu'Aelita est pu retrouvé quelqu'un qui lui rappelle son passé, elle en avait tellement besoin, c'est ça qui lui manquait, elle a l'air plus heureuse et bien plus épanouie depuis qu'elle sait qui tu es, et ça fait plaisir et chaud au cœur de la voir comme ça… C'est… juste super quoi ! =)…_

- _Je suis heureuse que tu penses ça d'moi Jérémie,_ répondis-je à ceci,_ et moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de la retrouvé, elle m'épanouie aussi, me rend heureuse et vous aussi d'ailleurs, je suis très contente de vous connaître on passe de bons moments ensemble, et ceci ne m'était jamais arrivé avant … ^^' Je suis heureuse également que tu te soucies pour Aelita ^^_ »

Celui-ci rougit quelques secondes pour la dernière phrase que j'eu dite, gêné d'un coup il changea vite de sujet : « - _Oh oui comme tout ami_ (baissa la tête, remit ses lunettes et se racla la gorge), _au fait merci pour ce CD avec tout d'avant l'alerte X.A.N.A tu sais, on y a regardé avec Aelita il est vraiment génial, tu as vraiment bien recréé tout ça, il nous a beaucoup servi, merci beaucoup =)_

- _Oh de rien tu sais_ *clin d'œil*, affirmai-je

- _J'ai quelque chose à te montrer avec Aelita, qu'on a vu toute à l'heure quand tu es reparti après… ça va t'intéresser viens voir_ *clin d'œil* » Continua-t-il.

Je m'approchai de son PC avec Aelita et nous nous mîmes derrière lui, il afficha une page :

Je voyais une représentation d'un espèce de sous-marin, certainement conçue pour aller dans la mer numérique, il était comme dans mon enfance, car en réalité, même si nous pouvions « nager » dedans, nous ne pouvions pas non plus avancer si vite et etc. ce véhicule était donc essentiel… Il avait réussi a retrouvé…

« -_ Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?_ Demanda Jérémie.

-_Tu as retrouvé ce véhicule ? :o_ m'exclamai-je

-_Oui, le skid comme le surnommait Odd, tu me dis qu'avant il était possible d'aller dans la mer numérique, peut-être que, avec ce que tu m'as décrit, certains écrits cachés sous la mer numérique pourraient nous aider à retrouver cet univers paisible comme tu le dis si bien ^^'_ ajouta-t-il

-_ Nous on l'appelait le sous-marin tout simplement ^^ mais oui il est fort possible comme je l'ai dit sur le cd effectivement … Je vois que tu as véritablement regardé et explorer tout le cd que je t'ai passé ^^'_ *clin d'œil* Concluais-je.

- _Je verrais pour remettre ce projet en route… J'ai aussi d'autres projets, je t'en parlerais plus tard ^^ !_ lança-t-il.

- Ah oui d'autres projets ? ^^' Hmm c'est vrai que se serait bien si l'on pouvait améliorer des choses notamment au service de la Virtualisation ou même retrouver la manière de progresser dans notre évolution sans pour autant perdre ce que l'on a acquis avant, et garder en réserve les autres costumes aussi… je pense que se serait important mais nous verrons ça un autre jour… Il est bientôt l'heure de manger *clin d'œil* ^^ , affirmai-je.

- _Oui allons-y !_ », Termina Jérémie.

Jérémie envoya un texto à Yumi, Ulrich, et Odd pendant que nous nous dirigions jusqu'au réfectoire.

Quand nous arrivâmes, ils étaient à trois devant, nous rentrâmes et fîmes la queue, arrivée à la fin, nous nous mîmes tous à une table. Dans cette ordre : Odd, Ulrich, moi et en face de Odd dans l'ordre : Jérémie, Yumi, Aelita.

Les tables étaient de 6, ça tombait bien on la remplissait ^^'. Ulrich me coupait de Odd, dans un sens il valait mieux pour l'instant, choquer les autres de notre petite relation ne serait pas la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver et je ne sais pas comment je réagirais à côté de Odd, pendant le repas, goinfre comme on est ça pourrait faire des tensions et ce malgré le lien amoureux qui nous entoure ^^.

Comme d'habitude les deux goulus, c'est-à-dire moi et Odd mangions comme des bêtes, la discussion est toujours pas mal lors des repas j'en avais pas vraiment avant…

La Sissi qui s'amène au loin et qui nous regarde toujours d'un œil… limite discrète celle-là comme d'habitude aussi ! Enfin je dis comme d'habitude et je ne suis là que depuis hier, mais ça fait vraiment du bien d'avoir changé d'air, là je me sens vivre et non survivre, je me sens ado et non extra-terrestre venu d'ailleurs, et non quelqu'un qui regarde les choses se faire, je ne me sens plus visionneuse de film à longueur de journée, enfin je suis actrice de la vie !

Le repas, excellent, enfin je dis ça parce qu'avant je n'avais goût à rien non plus, je mangeais, mangeais, mangeais, ah ça oui j'adore manger pourtant je ne grossis pas, il paraît que la dessus Odd est comme moi, assez marrant d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi, c'est ce lien qui nous unit fort ! Oui, je mangeais également par gourmandise, mais le goût n'étais pas aussi fort que maintenant, peut-être parce qu'enfin j'avais retrouvée goût à la vie.

Il faut dire que mon passé m'avait manqué et fait de nombreux dégâts, les psy que j'ai du allé voir, ce qui explique mes cachets à prendre lors de mauvais moments, les médecins, mais également l'hôpital, car je suis tombée dans le coma un long moment avant d'être réveillée, il y a quelques années, étrangement comme je l'ai dit avant, je n'avais pas changé d'âge, j'étais restée adolescente alors que je devrais déjà avoir une vingtaine d'année comme Aelita devrait également mais elle, c'est une autre histoire, c'est l'histoire du monde virtuelle, de notre monde, du monde où l'on est né aussi en quelques sortes après ce fameux accident… Elle je pense que c'ets en restant dans ce monde que son âge n'a pas évolué… D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est Jérémie qui l'a sorti de là y a quelques années, je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire… C'est ce que j'ai compris, enfin tout ceci me paraissait bizarre, mais j'en ai l'habitude, un monde virtuelle est-ce déjà normal ? Un monde où l'on peut revivre ou encore mieux y aller ? Je ne pense pas non… mais c'est ainsi ! C'est la science et jamais nous ne devons trouver quelque chose de bizarre car rien ne peut-être normal non plus…

Ce secret je l'avais gardé longtemps, et avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter et se lâcher c'était formidable, car un psy, non, j'avais toujours caché, je refusais de dévoiler ce secret, ce monde qui m'avait permis de vivre…

Je crois que j'avais, grâce à Aelita, trouvé des amis à qui parler de ce monde, et qui, c'est sûr, les intéressera car à partir de maintenant ils sont lié à ça !

Une fois le repas terminé, nous sortîmes de la cantine, en riant, car Sissi nous regardait toujours du coin de l'œil…

Yumi regarda un moment donné discrètement du côté de Sissi et dit : « - _Elle m'énerve à toujours nous regarder, c'est pas possible, elle peut pas s'occuper de ses affaires un peu -'_

- _Oh ne t'inquiètes pas elle est comme ça toujours et encore plus depuis l'arrivée d'Anaïta_, affirma Jérémie

- _Il faut dire qu'elle a essayé de m'intégrer dans son groupe et vous faire plonger ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a après vous mais…_ rétorquai-je

-_ Ulrich… voilà ce qu'il y a…_ me coupa Yumi

- _Hmmm… Yumi crois pas que ça m'amuse, et elle peut toujours rêver, c'est vous mes potes, elle est vraiment folle cette fille…_ -' lança Ulrich

-_ Folle de toi_, blagua Odd

- _Folle tout court_, rétorqua Yumi

- _Hmmm… De qui vous parlez ? Vous vous amusez donc à critiquer des personnes ?_ interrogea le proviseur qui passer devant la cantine

- _hmm non non_, répondit Odd, _on parlait de la chienne de ma sœur ^^'_

- _Hmmm oui, d'accord, je tenais à vous voir, car Mr Moralès apparemment avait oublié de vous prévenir de l'arrivée d'Anaïta dans votre chambre Melle Stone ! Enfin je vois que de toute façon, c'est fait puisqu'elle a dormi dans votre chambre et que vous vous entendez bien, j'en suis fort honorer, bonne fin de journée et excusez-le de ne pas avoir pu transmettre le message !_ expliqua le proviseur

- _Merci à vous aussi et ce n'est pas grave_ », remerciâmes Aelita et moi-même.

Le proviseur partit, et Odd ajouta : « - _On l'a échappé belle, heureusement que j'étais là_ *énorme sourire de la part de Odd*

- _Ouais, le père de Sissi en personne_, lança Jérémie

- _On ferait mieux de pas rester là, y a du passage, après c'est Jim qu'on verra_, proposa Yumi

- _Mr Moralès_ », m'expliqua Aelita.

Nous partîmes en direction de la forêt…

* * *

><p><strong>Les clins d'œil à CoolMhouse * clin d'œil tire langue ^^' *<strong>


	24. Une amitié bien soudée ?

**Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices…**

**:O Nouveauté Code Lyoko, mon Dieu ils ont pris certaines de mes idées =') Heureusement que je n'avais pas encore postée la suite =) Enfin bon, voici aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai attendu )**

**Merci pour vos commentaires qui ont essayé de m'encourager à continuer d'écrire, oui j'ai une longueur d'avance sur les chapitres même sur des saisons on va dire, j'ai noté toutes mes idées par traits dans ma tête et sur l'ordi… Il me faut juste écrire en français et narrativement ) Les nouveautés sur la série Code Lyoko m'ont écœurés, on verra ce que ça va donner mais je trouve qu'il gâche un peu certains points, nous verrons bien… Mon retard est donc dû à cela mais aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail au lycée… Et là, je suis assez embêtée par ma conscience…Bref, traite de Blabla :**

**Je vous remercie CoolMhouse, vampireshinobie et Melle House Berry (ton pseudo passe jamais... O_o) = NANA de toujours me laisser des commentaires, dites merci à CoolMhouse, elle m'a donné le courage de poster le new chapitre, car là j'ai de moins en moins de courage à cause du travail demandé au lycée, ce que Moonscoop a fait de leur série et ma conscience qui en prend un coup en ce moment et ceux depuis 2 ans, quand les choses s'accumulent un jour elles explosent et finissent toujours par faire très mal... Bonne lecture... **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24 :<p>

Nous nous installâmes dans l'herbe et Yumi et Ulrich décidèrent nous montrer une démo du penchak silat ! Époustouflant, la bande était ravie !

On avait ouvert un paquet de bonbons l'histoire de digérer, ça n'a pas de sens ce que je dis mais bon … En réalité, juste le bien-être d'être tous ensemble !

« _- Allez !_ » criâmes.

Il arrivait que se soit Ulrich qui perde et parfois l'inverse, ils étaient très fort et il fallait dire que leurs figures étaient exceptionnelles : des saltos, des prises de risque, des revers, des détournements, la hauteur où ils levaient leurs pieds, les coups de passe-passe… Pas étonnant, qu'ils soient puissants sur Lyoko !

On grignotait quelques bonbons, et applaudissait les 2 héros… Le temps passait et il fallait reprendre les cours, je pris le paquet vide de bonbons et le déposa dans la poubelle à l'entrée de la forêt… Au loin on voyait les bancs et les personnes qui discutaient, nous on commençait à aller vers le bâtiment des sciences, et oui science cet aprèm' Youpi !

Yumi nous accompagna et affirma : « - _Je reste un peu avec vous avant d'aller rejoindre mon cours ^^'_

-_ T'inquiète !_ lança Jérémie

- _Qui sait ça évitera Sissi peut-être de ce pointer et « au mon Ulrich tu voudrais pas venir m'aider pour un exo ce soir… gnagnagna…_ » … imita Odd

-_ Lol, sérieux Ulrich ?_ :O demandai-je

- _Ouais, elle me tape sur les nerfs…_ grogna Ulrich

- _Hmm… oui je vois et je comprends_ ^^' lançai-je

-_ Y a d'quoi…_ -' critiqua Yumi, _cette fille me tape sur les nerfs aussi…_

- _Hmm… Anaïta et moi on l'a renvoyé bien boulé_, rassura Odd

- _Je n'en doute pas_, ajouta Aelita

- _Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite_, rétorqua Yumi

-_ Ouais enfin, ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse Yumi_ ? Commença Jérémie

- _De… Quoi… Jalouse ? De quoi être jalouse de quoi ? C'est une pimbêche et une peste … Moi jalouse d'elle, tu veux rire …_ répondit Yumi

- _Elle réclame toujours Ulrich alors…_ continua Jérémie

- _hmmm, ouais, mais Ulrich et moi on est amis et pis c'est tout…_ expliqua Yumi gênée

- _Ouais, c'est ça !_ lança Odd, _meilleurs amis ? hmm ?_

- _Ouais voilà !_ » Acquiesça Yumi

Malgré cette petite discussion, ça ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée qu'ils s'aimaient, d'ailleurs, Ulrich n'avait pas été très emballé par cette réponse : « Amis et pis c'est tout… » , je voyais qu'il y avait une lueur de désespoir, tristesse peut-être ou encore blessure secrète enfouie depuis bien longtemps, je pense que le groupe ne date pas d'hier… Yumi était gênée par rapport à ça, donc ça pouvait montrer ses sentiments même si elle, elle est vraiment très forte à montrer une insensibilité, ce qui est rare chez une fille… Et pourtant… Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était japonaise, la culture japonaise je sais ce que c'est… Et oui ça la représentait bien et en plus c'était une gothique… De plus sa jalousie par rapport à Sissi ne faisait aucun doute… C'est mignon et à la fois gênant… Quelle dommage, Yumi et Ulrich ferait un si beau couple…

J'ajoutai alors : « - _Ne t'en fais pas Yumi, Sissi n'est pas prête de revenir après ce qu'elle s'est pris la dernière fois…_ ^^' ». Yumi esquissa un petit sourire et regarda l'heure : « _Va peut-être falloir que j'y aille, à t'à l'heure !_ » Elle nous fit signe et un clin d'œil tout en regardant ,avant de partir, Ulrich.

Sûre de moi, ils s'aimaient…

Aelita m'attrapa au passage et me dit : « - _On se met à deux ou pas ?_ :$

-_Oh pourquoi pas mais et Jérémie ?_ Demandai-je

- _Il se met avec Ulrich il va l'aider_ ^^', répondit Aelita

- _Et Odd ?_ :$ , chuchotai-je doucement.

- _Il veut se mettre tout seul ^^', je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut-être qu'il songe à toi…_ » lança t'elle discrètement.

La sonnerie retentit et nous fûmes obligés de rentrer. La professeur, madame Hertz, nous fîmes rentrer dans la salle de classe. Je me mis à côté de Aelita, Jérémie et Ulrich derrière nous et enfin Odd, encore derrière, au fond.

Je m'installai et en mettant mon sac sur le côté, j'esquissai un mot à Aelita : «_ ça me gêne de le déconcentrer en cours …_ :$

- _Tu sais_, me rassura-t-elle,_ il est rarement concentré en cours_ ^^'

- _Ah ?_ :$ : S », terminai-je.

Voyant que la professeur allait débuter les cours, nous cessâmes de parler…

Je venais d'apprendre quelque chose sur Odd, « rarement concentré en cours »… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? ^o)… Tout ça me laisser perplexe, en faite, je ne suis même pas sûre de bien connaître Odd, et je me suis embarquée dans une histoire, sans même savoir à qui exactement j'avais à faire… On verra bien, c'est bien la première personne qui me dit qu'il m'aime et … Des sentiments, et… Qui me parle comme ça…

Donc … Et je vais apprendre au fur et à mesure à le connaître et à supporter même ses défauts, tout le monde à des défauts… On verra comment il est…

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en a mais là, franchement j'ai pas le temps à ça, ni la tête et le coeur à ça... Bisous chers lecteurslectrices... **


	25. Cours terminé, aidons-nous

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs, chères lectrices... **

**Joyeux noël à vous tout d'abord, et voici mon cadeau : un cours chapitre pour vous que je poste l'histoire de ne pas vous laisser encore longtemps sans rien et de reprendre petit à petit...**

**Finalement, cela ne m'a pas tant déçu car je m'attendais à vraiment pire, mais certaines choses auraient pu être mieux par rapport aux nouveautés Code Lyoko, mais enfin bon on ne peut pas tout demander, comme vous avez pu le constater, ils ont pris certaines de mes idées, ça m'a fait quand même sourire parce que là en ce moment, il m'en faut du courage, je suis très fatiguée, épuisée et j'en ai marre, chute libre... je remonte doucement et j'ai besoin de mon univers et non de personnes qui t'étouffent sans arrêt à dire :" euh tu pourrais..." Etc. bref c'est ... voilà, CoolMhouse n'est pas comme ça, c'est une de ses qualités je l'en remercie :) ;) **

**Enfin Bref, j'aurai ensuite une énorme surprise par la suite que je prépare petit à petit, et je peux vous dire que c'est un grand projet et super long à réaliser mais j'ai beaucoup d'aides et de personnes intéressées, et qui vont m'aider à le réaliser et nous sommes tous très motivés... Je ne vous en dit pas plus ;)**

**CoolMhouse : Bravo l'esprit déplacé, euh pour l'instant en tout cas il n'y a aucune allusion tu verras, et il est rare que dans Code Lyoko il y est allusion, j'essais de suivre le même style d'écriture que la scénariste principale de Code Lyoko saison 1, 2 et 3, les meilleurs saisons pour moi, enfin de mon avis, la saison 4, le scénariste principal n'était plus le même... Bref ^^' Traites de blabla ( je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir piquer mon mot, on s'instruit tous des autres ;) ) Regardes donc ta surprise ;) **

**vampireshinobie : Le travail sur les questionnements d'Anaïta sont fait exprès et tu verras par la suite pourquoi ^^' ;) Et pour le reste t'inquiètes pas tu verras aussi (oui j'ai des chapitres d'avance sur mon PC ;) ) Et je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, mais c'est pour cela que j'ai regardé moi aussi, ça peut aller tout de même ne crois-tu pas ;)**

**Nana alias Melle House Berry : Oh toi aussi des allusions de ce style, ouh la pourtant je ne pensais pas du tout à cela en écrivant ^^' Comme je le disais j'essais de suivre aussi un peu l'écriture de la première scénariste de Code Lyoko que je trouve formidable et admirable, son travail l'est en tout cas, j'admire beaucoup !Pour Doris, je pense qu'on a tous en nous une part d'elle ;) crois-moi :) (ou alors je fais partie de ceux qui en ont une ) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, il est encore court ^^' **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25 :<p>

Le cours de madame Hertz se finit assez vite, en même temps lorsqu'on est dans une matière qui nous intéresse forcément que ça passe vite… On a fait une expérience avec les conducteurs et non conducteurs, j'ai trouvé ça amusant surtout avec Aelita… C'était agréable pour une fois d'être en groupe, en binôme avec une personne qu'on apprécie, avec des amis !

On avait même rit, Aelita et moi, faisions la manip' mais tout deux nous savions les réponses…

Madame Hertz fut contente, elle aussi de voir un travail des élèves, et l'efficacité du cours qui avança très vite. Le chapitre fut clos à la fin de l'heure.

La sonnerie retenti, et enfin la récré, tout le monde sortit vite, je vis Odd à la fin, je le regardais quelques temps et suivit Aelita. Il fit tomber son cahier, de loin je vis des gribouillis, certainement des dessins… Était-il vraiment comme je le croyais ?

Le fait qu'il soit mu-muse ne me dérangeais pas tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la flemmardise en cours ou encore du je-m'en-foutisme en cours… C'est ce qui m'agace le plus, les gens qui n'essaient même pas… Mais à ça on ne pouvait rien y faire, en revanche, le fait que je sois avec quelqu'un de pareil me gênais… Ce n'est pas mon style ça par contre… Étrangement j'eu l'instinct d'aller l'aider, les autres élèves sortaient personne n'y fit attention sauf Aelita mais elle, elle savait…

Je l'aidai à ramasser ses cahiers, regarda exactement de quoi il s'agissait, c'était bien des dessins, et des gribouillis, du coloriage… J'affirmai alors : « _Tu gribouilles en cours ?_

_- Oui_, me répondit-il

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment sympas par rapport à la professeur_ ^^' lançai-je

_- C'est vrai mais… Quand on finit avant les autres, on s'ennui_ ^^' expliqua t-il

_- Oui… J'adore les matières scientifiques ^^' Donc voilà… J'aimerais devenir médecin donc tout s'explique…_ continuai-je, il ramassa le reste posa sur sa table en me regardant et arrêta tout geste, ça avait limite claquer, il eut un petit blanc et un sourire esquisser du coin de ses lèvres

_- Hmmm, mademoiselle, vous me soignerez dans ce cas là_… lança-t-il ironiquement en souriant avec un coin de lèvre remonté et un sourcil également

_- Hmmm ça dépend !_ » Continuai-je dans son jeu et je partis précipitamment.

C'était amusant de jouer avec lui, de s'amuser un peu et surtout l'humour que l'on avait, la dessus on se ressemblait ça me rassurait, en revanche niveau scolaire je n'en étais pas si sûre, est-ce qu'il était gêné que je lui demande ça, navrée c'est sorti tout seul et peut-être qu'avec son sourire du coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne blague voulait dire qu'il avait peur justement que je lui demande par rapport aux études qu'il voudrait faire… Je serais plus rassurée, c'est vrai, si quelqu'un m'accompagnait jusque là-bas maintenant que j'avais des amis, je ne les lâcherais plus… Pas une seconde fois…

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Encore une fois, désolée pour l'orthographe, mais c'était pour dire de le poster aujourd'hui j'avais promis à CoolMhouse à noël tout au moins... Bisous ;) <strong>


	26. Un atout majeur

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs/ chère lectrice**,

**Voici le dernier chapitre de l'année, et oui j'y ai tenu, non pas pour le dernier de l'année mais pour l'anniversaire de CoolMhouse aujourd'hui, encore joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu vas savourer ton cadeau vivement !**

**CoolMhouse : Oui c'était une promesse, je l'ai tenu, et la je la tiens encore ;) Pour ce qui est de Mme Hertz, c'est presque ça... tu verras ;) Pour la surprise, y aura pleins de découvertes mais en ce moment je suis en petite impasse, bon ne vous inquiétez pas je vais trouver une solution ;) (ça me redonne la pêche alors autant continuer ce projet, il me permet d'avancer... j'en ai besoin... ) Ta rewiew m'a fait sourire, et crois-moi en ce moment j'en ai besoin ;), ouh certaines choses que tu penses sont peut-être vrai ^^' Tu sais les personnages nous réservent bien des choses ;) Bonne lecture ;)**

**Melle House Berry, dit Nana**** :** **Dis-donc vous êtes liées ou quoi ? ^^' oui le 25, j'avais promis je l'ai fait et là idem... de nouveau, un signe ? peut-être... en tout cas j'espère un bon... ^^' Je suis contente que tout vous rappelle des souvenirs, c'est censé avoir un minimum de réalisme, malgré le monde virtuel à côté, c'est le principe de Code Lyoko ^^' Pour l'indice, je ne peux pas vous allez trouver ;) Aller bonne lecture, voici ta suite ;) Bisous **

**Bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26 :<p>

Nous étions donc à la récré, Yumi arriva vers nous assez vite, William l'avait un peu accompagné mais elle l'avait laissé de côté après… Ulrich le regardait assez bizarrement, on voyait que la jalousie le hantais, son visage était mystérieux et rempli de dégoût… Et si c'était William la cause de leur drôle de relation ?

Certes, Sissi m'avait l'air impliquée aussi, Yumi était jalouse, mais ça n'avait l'air de déranger en rien leur relation puisqu'Ulrich ne traîne pas avec elle et qu'il se moque d'elle totalement, la bande la haïs et je les comprends, y a de quoi… Quelle peste celle-là… Cette fille se prend pour le centre du monde…

Il fallait que l'on aide, sans trop le voir, donc indirectement ou même discrètement car indirectement serait compliqué, Ulrich et Yumi à se rassembler…

« -_ Alors ça s'est bien passé les cours avec madame Hertz ?_ Questionna Yumi

-_ Impeccable, comme d'habitude !_ répondit Jérémie

- _Merci Jérémie, grâce à toi ça va mieux merci…_ lança Ulrich

- _Ah bah tant mieux_, continua Yumi, _bah Ulrich tu sais que si ça va pas tu peux aussi venir me voir chez moi après les cours, en plus en ce moment mes parents travaillent beaucoup pour prendre une semaine de congés après…_

- _Ah ? Une semaine de congé ? Tu vas partir en vacances ?_ S'étonna Ulrich

- _Ouais, une semaine au Japon…_ répondit Yumi

-_ Hmm… super…_ acquiesça Ulrich

- _Pas si sûre, pensez à Lyoko !_ ajouta Jérémie

- _Anaïta me remplacera très bien,_ sourit Yumi, _et pis vous êtes là vous ^^' pas de soucis !_ *clin d'œil* »

Je souris, apparemment c'est génial, la bande m'avait acceptée… Et même Yumi, c'était vraiment génial… J'adore le Japon, et aussi son style, elle m'admirait également, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Je pense que ceux-ci brillaient…

La bande acquiesça… Yumi avait apparemment beaucoup d'influence sur les autres... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais…

En même temps, Yumi d'apparence était la plus âgée de nous tous, je dis d'apparence car Aelita et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas, nous devrions avoir la vingtaine d'année…

Je voyais que ce qu'avait dit Ulrich, en réalité, était d'un côté vrai il était content pour elle mais de l'autre, il y avait la tristesse… Je pense qu'il était un peu dégoûté qu'elle parte, car pendant ce temps il ne la verrait pas. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre la bande restait pendant les vacances sur place, ce que je peux comprendre avec Lyoko…

D'ailleurs, il allait falloir que je prévienne mes parents pour ça et que je les appelle aussi pour les rassurer et amener mes nouvelles et dire comment s'est passé ma rentrée… En revanche, je ne dirais pas pour Aelita, ceci doit être un secret, je dirais que se sont de nouveaux amis que je me suis faite… Pour l'instant, je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour rien j'appellerais au soir, peut-être si j'y pense, si j'ai le temps, ça peut encore attendre…

Pour remettre l'ambiance j'ajoutai alors : « - _Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?_ »

Jérémie répondit alors : « _Depuis que j'ai découvert Lyoko et Aelita !_ ^^' »

Yumi ajouta : « _Ulrich a été mon premier ami ! ^^' J'en ai jamais eu avant eux… Je lui ai même dit ce fameux jour-là : « J'ai pas d'amis j'ai toujours été toute seule… » Et voilà… En faite Lyoko nous as tous liés, il n'y a pas que toi Anaïta, tu vois toi aussi tu as été victime entre-guillemets de ça ^^'_ »

Je souris, Ulrich avait rougit … Un peu … Odd ajouta : « _Ulrich a aussi été ton premier petit ami Yumi ?_ ^^'

- _Nan mais où tu vas chercher ça Odd ?_ répondit-elle du tac au tac en étant gênée et à la fois surprise avec un brin d'ironie, le rire avait envie de ressortir, quant à Ulrich il était très gêné._ On est juste ami_ ^^'

-_ Ouais, je me demande ce que tu t'inventes Odd_ ^^', lança Ulrich de la même expression que Yumi et d'autant plus triste.

-_ Je disais juste comme ça_, rétorqua Odd, _pour qu'Anaïta soit un peu au courant de tout ça, des idées que l'on a etc._

-_ Hmm ouais, des mauvaises idées tu veux dire_ ^^' », ricana Yumi.

La sonnerie retentit, et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller devant nos salles…

Yumi nous fit signe et lança son «_ salut_ ! » habituel auquel tout le monde répondit.

Arrivé en cours de Maths, chouette, une de mes matières préférée, je travaille, mon cerveau réfléchit et j'aime ça ! En plus je suis balaise !

Odd faisait la moue, je le vois, je n'ose pas… Et je ne voulais pas faire ça par rapport à Aelita, l'un de nous serait forcément seul…:/ Anaïta il fallait que tu fasses un choix…

Je ne fit rien en faite, je me plaçai comme d'habitude, et Aelita et moi faisions parfaitement nos exercices et suivions bien le cours…

Madame Meyer, la professeur de mathématique était géniale, elle expliquait bien, un peu comme tout les professeurs que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant…

Je voyais que Jérémie tentait en vain d'aider Ulrich à rehausser son niveau, mais pourtant d'après ce que me disait Aelita, tout en commentant les exercices, Ulrich n'était pas mauvais à l'école, il était juste moyen, et ses parents voulaient beaucoup plus, tout comme les miens d'ailleurs… Enfin surtout mon père…

Elle me disait : «_ Ulrich a besoin de l'aide de Jérémie, il est moyen et pour ses parents c'est peu, il lui arrive d'avoir des notes moyennes… je ne dis pas que c'est en dessous mais…. Tu sais son père est sévère, alors il fait son maximum, et se rattrape au foot, tiens au faite tu voudrais aller le voir au foot avec nous ce soir ?_ »

Je lui répondis : « _Bien sûre_ *clin d'oeil_* Je ne vais pas louper ça_ ! »

Aelita sourit et nous nous remettions à nos exercices…

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Désolée, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'ai fait au plus vite, j'ai des invités, je dois me préparer ^^<strong>


End file.
